


MMO or Life

by wnelson001



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, F/M, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of work and gaming Warrick goes to sleep and ends up transported into the Pathfinder MMO into the familiar town of Sandpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

Working two jobs and still finding time to himself is more exhausting than it sounds. Sure, some  
people work dead-end hours while others enjoy various part-time jobs, but Warrick can’t find the  
time to enjoy his work. It’s far too exhausting. Truly, the highlight of his week isn’t a  
paycheck, it’s the time he gets to spend alone online, playing his favorite game – well, one of  
his favorite games.

Being the gamer he is, Warrick often spends hours on end on a certain MMORPG, one of many he’s  
taken interest in. The graphics are pure and smooth, and the overall controls are very simple. The  
adventure is what matters. Of course, there are ups and downs with playing online with strangers.  
Sometimes Warrick gets free items, other times he’s pestered by new players and forced to switch  
servers, having to restart a task all over again. Nonetheless, Warrick is comfortable.

  
Having Saturday off, Warrick plops down in his office chair, firing up the mean machine to begin  
his weekend ritual of MMO madness. It’s good to be home. Ugh… I hate my jobs. I really do. But, at  
least gaming gives me something to look forward to. Warrick watches as his game loads and the  
familiar theme music begins to play – a sound for sore ears. Before he has a chance to get too  
comfortable, his game begins and already, his second life begins. His world becomes digital and  
his needs become second nature to him as he dives into the MMO he’s come to know as his only  
escape, and a damn good one.

While on a chatting service called Ventrillo, Warrick finds himself in a party with many other  
people. He sees his friends are online and immediately adds them to a private room.

"Goblins, guys." Warrick says, "We're on the last quest until the premium stuff is updated. Seeing  
as our levels are... eh... good enough... we should be able to do fine."

"What're we stocking on?" says a voice in the chat.

"Mainly heals, that's about it," says another, "the guide makes this look pretty easy."

  
"There's a player at the Dragon who's selling some pretty good stuff, so I'll see what she's got  
and I'll meet you guys at the quest point." Warrick says, controlling his character to the Rusty  
Dragon Inn. The building looks tavern-like and very traditional. Blending in nicely with the rest  
of Sandpoint's buildings, the Dragon is actually the oldest looking.

Warrick faces his character to a woman in a white hood, spamming the game's chat, "Healing items  
half off!"

"Okay, I found her, let me just..." Warrick is cut off, feeling his head throb in pain. He grows  
dizzy, and soon sees nothing but the back of his eyelids. The last sound Warrick hears is his  
friend calling his name through his headset, fading to nothing and leaving him in the silence of  
his unconscious.

Warrick sits up in bed, feeling his head. The pain is gone, but he’s only a bit lightheaded now.  
What happened? Ugh, I must have blacked out… I haven’t had anything to eat yet so maybe that’s  
why. Warrick opens his eyes, expecting his friends to have started the quest without him – as  
usual – but his PC isn’t there. Nothing of his is there at all. As Warrick looks about the room,  
he notices something oddly familiar. This place looks a lot like the Rusty Dragon…

From the corner of his eye, Warrick can see something that looks like a small bar. He turns his  
head to look and sees a familiar bar, simply floating there. Not really floating, but almost  
projected before him. Is... that a health bar? And mana? I must be dreaming. The bar projected in  
Warrick's vision is indeed a health and mana bar in the same place it would be found on a screen –  
the upper right. The green health bar is slowly filling up like it would in his MMO. In the game,  
if someone avoids battle for a while, their health can regenerate and they can heal.

If is not odd enough, Warrick looks to his left at another bit of projected imagery. He sees "CL:  
2" in his vision, which on a screen would be the upper left corner. Beneath that is a small bit of  
text telling him how much more experience is needed to reach the next level, and how many  
experience points he's gathered overall.

  
Warrick inspects himself, his arms and legs are covered with game-like gear. Chainmail covers his  
chest and thick, leather leggings cover his legs. A pair of black leather boots cover his feet and  
on his right arm is a gauntlet of sorts. What he notices first and foremost about the gauntlet is  
the blinking button, begging for attention.

"Okay, so I'm dreaming that I'm in my game, haha..." Warrick says, running a hand through his dark  
hair, "but... this isn't the gear on my character, but... better than nothing. Now this, though...  
it... doesn't belong here?" Warrick looks closer at the blinking button on the gauntlet, and as  
any gamer knows, if it's blinking, you interact with it. He wastes no time in pressing the button.

A holographic menu appears before Warrick. There are options displayed such as "Character  
Customization", "Inventory", "Spells", "Quests", and "Game Options". A small notice blinks next to  
the inventory option reading "new". Okay, but how do I select it? Do I just... Warrick reaches up  
to the menu, tapping his finger in the air at the inventory option. That works. Ah, of course.

Warrick watches as his inventory opens before him. There is not much in there, but there is a  
blinking new icon - a new item that looks like a half unrolled scroll. He taps on the icon and two  
new options appear. He can either read the scroll or destroy it. Naturally, Warrick chooses to  
read it.

His inventory panel fades away and is replaced by a dialog box. Text scrolls across the  
holographic panel: "Ah, you've finally woken up!" The option to tap "next" appears a few seconds  
after the text finishes scrolling.

"Welcome, Warrick. Long have I been waiting for you to finally delve deeper into my world."  
Interesting... hmm, okay. Warrick taps on the panel and the message continues.

"You are the one. I feel it. Entertain me, Warrick, and the stronger you become, the more  
suitable you shall be." Warrick taps the panel.

"Failure to do so and... well, you'll simply be trapped here. I assure you, this is no dream. This  
is a quest." Warrick taps the panel.

  
"I trust you will follow this order, Warrick. I await your arrival." Warrick taps the panel one  
last time, making the dialog box disappear.

"Not a dream?" Warrick mutters to himself. He stands from the bed and moves toward the stairs,  
laying his hand on the mast, he feels the wood of the staircase and it feels quite real. No  
fucking way.

Warrick gallops quickly down the stairs and ends up in a hallway that looks, as he expects,  
exactly like the inside of the Rusty Dragon. The floor beneath his boots is creaky, yet sturdy,  
covered by a long carpet, touching wall to wall. Traveling the hall, he comes to an opening – the  
tavern section. He sees a familiar NPC and decides to wade through the many tavern tables hoping  
to see if he can speak with her.

  
"Hello, good to see you looking rested," says the woman, "My name's Ameiko – we didn't get  
properly introduced before."

  
"I suppose we haven't," Warrick says, sitting down on a barstool at the counter. "I'm Warrick.  
It’s nice to meet you."

The woman's tanned skin can only be complimented by her black hair; blonde bangs frame her moon-  
shaped face nicely. Her attire isn't very typical of an inn owner, but then Warrick's recognition  
of the woman, along with her name, finally becomes clear.

"Oh, Ameiko! The ex-adventurer, right?" Warrick asks.

"So then you have heard of me."

"Of course I have. Ameiko, and what happened to your father, I'm really sorry." Sorry? This is a  
game... she's an NPC – she doesn't have feelings.

"My father? What about him?" Ameiko asks, looking a bit suspicious.

"Ah... n-nothing." I must not have gotten to that pat of the game yet... or she hasn't? I'm only  
level two... so I guess... I'm kind of a newbie right now.

  
"Okay then... well, how's about we get you a bit leveled, huh?" Ameiko smiles, walking out from  
behind the bar counter, "Level two... I remember those days."

"Haha, sure." Warrick smiles, looking at Ameiko's highest level: bard. Level three bard.

"Alright, follow me then. We'll go practice on those goblins. I know there are some lower level  
ones right North of here."

  
Warrick is startled when his gauntlet's alert button begins flashing. Pressing the button, a menu  
opens, asking him if he would like to accept a quest from Ameiko.

"Train With Ameiko. Gain at least three levels with Ameiko in your party. Defeat 3 boars, 2  
wolves, and 3 goblins, Northwest of Sandpoint."

Seems simple enough, okay, let's do that. Warrick presses "accept" on the holographic panel, and  
it disappears into his gauntlet. A sharp, yet pleasant bell sound chimes in the air, and  
immediately, Ameiko is standing behind Warrick.

"Let's go!" Aneiko says, in almost a generic game-voice tone.

  
Leaving the Rusty Dragon, Ameiko follows behind Warrick at the very same pace. He travels out of  
the village and into a nearby forest and watches as some boars and other animals mind their own  
business. Aww, cute piggies... oh well. Quests' a quest. This is just a game anyway. How bad can  
this be?

"There's one now!" Ameiko says, pointing out to the boars. Warrick clenches his fist and punches a  
boar as hard as he can. The squeal is excruciating – almost realistic. He could feel the boar's  
body crunching beneath his fist, and immediately, he feels terrible.

"W-what? It's really hurt! I can't just..."

"Finish him!" Ameiko cheers.

  
Warrick closes his eyes and punches the boar again, his stomach tied in a knot as he hears the  
scream of the little pig, fading out as it hits the ground and fades away as it would on-screen.  
In the boar's place are a bottle and a tusk.

Two more boars later, Warrick's ears can't forget that sound. But the wolves were much more  
hostile. Defeating the first wolf was difficult, but upon gaining a level, it was as easy as  
defeating the bore, albeit much less disturbing. As a reward for his defeating of the wolves, he  
gained two wolf pelts and three fangs, and each wolf dropped a vial of healing potion.

"You're well on your way," Ameiko says, "Now, let's go North and find some goblins. We'll start  
small and work our way up."

"Sure, but isn't there a weapon I can use?" Warrick asks, rubbing his sore fist.

"Sure, come with me back to Sandpoint and we'll get you an iron longsword. That should take care  
of these vile goblins."

  
An alert calls for Warrick's attention: "Follow Ameiko to the Blacksmith and obtain a longsword."  
Warrick taps accept and the soft bell chimes. Ameiko begins walking the short distance to  
Sandpoint, and before long, they approach the smithy.

"I'll wait here," she says, "Try selling some loot from your enemies for a bit of extra money."

Warrick walks inside the blacksmith – it looks quite traditional. A blazing fire roars in a  
furnace behind the smithy's counter, and as in most games, the weapons are displayed on pillows on  
the display shelf, directly in front of the shopkeep.

"How can I help ya?" the smithy asks.

"I'm looking for a longsword," Warrick says, how much would that cost?"

"Hmm, for a newbie like you? 300 gold."

Warrick opens his inventory – his gold amount is precisely 302 gold. "Deal," he says. Over his  
head, a red text appears. "-300". Over the smithy's head, green text appears, "+300". Huh, that's  
a pretty cool feature. Looking down, Warrick can see his inventory button flashing. Pressing it,  
Warrick views his inventory, tapping on his newly bought sword and selecting "equip".

In a matter of seconds, Warrick wields his new sword at his side. Upon doing so, he heads out of  
the smithy and meets with Ameiko again.

As Ameiko begins talking, a small bit of music plays, as if to sound like someone singing, "ta-  
da!" in a soft trumpet sound. "Finally! Okay, let's go back to the goblin area and kick some ass!  
You should be able to get some gold this way, too. If you're ever short on gold, well, the village  
could use less goblins."

  
Warrick and Ameiko travel the short distance back to the little forest where Warrick had killed  
the boars and wolves. From there, he's familiar with the forest and recalls where to find the  
goblins – a bit North of here. Ameiko leads Warrick further north and there they both see plenty  
of goblins to slay.

  
"This should be much easier than killing those animals," Warrick says. Besides... knowing what I  
know about this game... these bastards deserve it. Sure, Ameiko isn't a real person... or... is  
she?

Ameiko's directions to complete this quest fade out as Warrick decides to daydream, wondering just  
how he got here. Warrick looks around at the grass, the trees, and even Ameiko – everything is  
rustic, absolutely realistic. If Warrick were to wake up in his own home, walk outside, touch the  
grass and trees... that is how real this world is.

"It's all real..." Warrick mumbles.

"… and then you'll get your reward." Ameiko smiles, "Are you ready?"

"Huh? What?" Warrick says, snapping out of his daydream, "Uh... w-what?"

The familiar ping of a quest sounds and Warrick immediately takes notice. The quest reads: "Prove  
how useful you are to Ameiko – rather than three, slay fourteen goblins and bring back their  
teeth. Reward: XP, Gold, Item, and other."

  
"Other?" Warrick says, accepting the quest. The panel disappears into the gauntlet, and a strange  
battle music begins to softly play. The music sounds as if it's being played in a distance,  
filling the entire world.

  
As Warrick takes out his sword, he holds it at his side, charging in toward the goblins he can see  
wandering around, using their artificial intelligence to simply wander aimlessly, back and forth,  
and even to talk to each other.

Warrick draws closer to a goblin and it sees him. Screaming, the goblin points in fear at Warrick,  
sending other goblins his way. A large group of small-sized goblins surround him, and Warrick  
smirks to himself.

With a loud, mighty war-cry, Warrick swings his blade left and right, twisting and turning to stab  
and slice as many goblins as he can. Swampy green colored limbs tumble upon the ground, spurting  
thick, red, realistic blood as they land, still twitching. Goblins run amok, screaming and holding  
their stomachs, some of them bleeding while trying to attack.

  
A goblin with an iron mace raises his weapon over his head and runs at Warrick. Warrick kicks the  
goblin in the stomach and stabs his sword immediately through his stomach. The goblin gurgles in  
pain before flopping his limbs and head to the ground, dead.

Warrick pulls his sword out of the goblin and snickers at the pathetic creature. "That's for  
everything that's coming. I've played this game long enough to know that..."

Warrick is interrupted by an odd feeling. Something begins to feel more lifeless than the goblin  
at his feet. Looking up and around, Warrick can see that time itself has seemed to stop. Looking  
into the sky, Warrick can read the word "paused". What? So... is someone... controlling me?

  
"Not at all, Warrick," says a silky, warm, feminine voice. "The game is simply paused for now.  
I've come to tell you how proud I am of you."

  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Warrick says, raising his sword for protection, looking around for  
the source of the voice. "Show yourself! I'm armed!"

"Warrick, darling, there is no need for hostility – not yet. Not... yet." the female voice  
giggles, echoing slightly over the land.

"Who are you, I said!" Warrick shouts.

"I am the writer of the scroll... the reason you're here... and the reason you'll win this game."  
she says.

"So this is a game?" Warrick says, relaxing his tense muscles, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. Should to entertain me enough, and prove yourself to be a strong, merciless  
warrior... you, Warrick, can become the Game God."

This has to be a dream.

"It's not a dream, Warrick," the voice says, "I am the Game Goddess, and you are in my world now.  
Do well, and you will be greatly rewarded."

  
The world is unpaused. "But wait! What if I—ugh!" Warrick is knocked to the ground, pummeled with  
goblins. He struggles beneath the pile of green creatures, finally lifting his sword and being  
able to stand. He fights the goblins off one by one, flinging them to the ground, slashing their  
stomachs open, stabbing them through their eyes, and killing each and every last goblin that came  
to attack him.

Opening his quest window, Warrick can see that he has only one last goblin to kill. He's collected  
the teeth and slain them, but now he just needs one more. Looking around, Warrick sighs when he  
sees that the last goblin is only a child, shivering timidly behind a bush.

"It's a game. I was told it's a game," Warrick says to himself as he approaches the little goblin.  
The small green child drops to her knees, sobbing in fear. Without mercy, Warrick lowers his blade  
and kills the tiny abomination.  
  
Warrick returns to Ameiko, opening a trade with her. He places the goblin teeth in the trade  
section and accepts when he sees a rather nice gold amount. Closing the trade, the trumpet music  
plays once again, signifying the completion of a quest.

"Wonderful, thank you, Warrick! You've completed my little quest. See that? You've gained a few  
levels already. How does level five feel?" Ameiko says, crossing her arms, "You've got a long ways  
to go if you want to take on larger quests to earn larger rewards."

"Who is the Game Goddess?" Warrick asks.

"Oh... uh... that's not in my script. I can't... tell you that." Ameiko says, looking away in a  
bit of shame. "Would you like to go back to the Dragon, or would you like to keep training?"

A selection menu appears before him. Before selecting, Warrick takes the time to think. The Game  
Goddess? Who is she and why'd she bring me here? I'm just an average guy trying to make ends meet.  
I'm not some special warrior – I'm level five for Christ's sake! Ugh... okay... the story  
obviously progresses if I go back to the Dragon... but if I level up here, I can get some money  
and maybe blow off some steam. Let's hope these goblins respawn quickly. Then again, what she  
said... Ameiko's speech isn't always game-triggered. It's not 'in her script' to say who the Game  
Goddess is?

  
Warrick presses a button on his panel – choosing to stay and level up a bit more.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you, then. When you're ready to head back to the Dragon, come talk to  
me." Ameiko says, sounding generic. "And... try leaving the Game Goddess stuff to the people who  
know this game."

And again! She knows... but she just can't tell me. This is difficult. Warrick shakes his head and  
turns around, looking at the horizon. The sun seems to stay in position, and looking at it doesn't  
hurt. Whatever world this is, I guess I'm here for a reason. Might as well get stronger while I  
can.

  
  
The goddess sits back, her crystal blue skin glistening like chrome. She watches Warrick through a  
screen attached to many wires. Surrounding her are computers and screens displaying binary and  
scripts of code, all of which are divided among players and NPCs.

"Yes, Warrick... grind. Get stronger for me," she whispers to herself, watching Warrick fight  
respawning goblins, gaining XP and gold. "Get stronger... and stronger... and stronger," she  
chuckles to herself, "And you will be my king... and I shall be your eternal queen." 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Warrick slays his last goblin before hearing the familiar music in the air, telling him that he had levelled up, yet again. Looking at his character information in his gauntlet, Warrick catches his breath as he sees he’s reached level eight. I suppose I’d better head back to the Dragon with Ameiko.

Warrick sheaths his sword and approaches Ameiko, who stands patiently, moving her blonde bangs out of her face and tucking a lock back with the rest of her dark hair behind her ear.

“You ready to get back to the inn?” Ameiko asks.

“Sure, but…” Warrick says, looking up and down Ameiko’s body. She’s fit, tanned, and well-toned. Clearly this is the frame of an adventurer. Keeping his composure, Warrick carefully, yet quickly catches a glimpse of Ameiko’s breasts, soon making eye contact with her, pretending not to have noticed, “I’m just… curious. You can… actually speak, right?”

  
“What do you mean?” Ameiko asks, clearly out of script, “Of course I can speak,” she laughs, “Can’t you hear me?”

“No, I mean… you’re in a game, you know that, right?”

“A game? Are you feeling okay? What do you mean?”

Warrick sighs. Okay… so I’m the only one who knows that we’re actually in a game world. Well then, I guess it’s safe to ask. “I… need some information then. I mentioned it earlier. Who is the Game Goddess?”

“Warrick… uh… l-let’s not…” Ameiko says, turning to walk away. Warrick reaches out and grabs Ameiko’s arm to stop her.

“Tell me! Look! I got this scroll from her, and apparently we’re in a video game! You can’t tell me you have no idea…”

  
“Follow me back to the Inn! I have something to show you!” Ameiko says, her script re-activated, leading her to the Rusty Dragon Inn.

Warrick sighs and returns to the game, following Ameiko back to the inn. The walk is as short as ever, but in no time, the inn is within sight, and soon, within reach.

Ameiko leads Warrick into the inn and takes her place behind the counter. Warrick stands on the other side of the counter, listening for the quest completion music. Of course, it plays.

“Here, you’ve definitely earned this,” Ameiko says.

A panel appears before Warrick, startling him and making him step back. I’ll never get used to that! The menu displays his character biography and statistics, along with a small menu in the lower left of the holographic panel that displays different things that Warrick can level other than his overall combat level.

He can level up six different attributes. There are: charisma, physique, strength, defense, stealth, and range. All of these attributes will come in handy, but in order to level any of these, Warrick needs to obtain perk points. This must be the part of the game that unlocks that feature.

 

“Here, have some perk points – they will help you with your journey and help you learn more skills as you travel.” Ameiko says, followed by the trumpet music. Above Warrick’s head, blue text appears: +3 Perk. “You can use those to level up a perk if you like. You’ll notice some pretty cool changes once you do.”

Warrick looks over the perk panel, and sees the first three don’t seem to be too combat related – but they can come in useful. He selects the first perk, Charisma, and reads it’s description:

“Leveling your charisma perk is beneficial in as well as out of combat. The more charismatic you are, the easier it’ll be to haggle in shops, fool your enemies, or even talk to that “special someone” you’ve been eyeing for a while.”

That sounds useful, actually. Let’s do that one now and see what the rest are. Warrick taps on the plus-sign next to the level gauge that looks like a rounded capsule with ten slots. As he taps the plus-sign, the first slot of the gauge fills with a shining gold mark. His charisma is now level one. There’s more… let’s see…

He reads down the list, one by one checking out the different perks.

“Physique gives one the overall appearance of looking healthy, groomed, and toned. This can come in handy to intimidate enemies or impress someone special. This will also help you in battle to help you run and react faster.

Strength will allow you to hit harder and much faster. Along with that, you’ll be able to carry heavier weapons and wear heavier armor.

Defense will determine how much damage you take in battle. The higher your defense perk, the less damage you are liable to take. Better armor is also available the higher you level.

Stealth is needed to help feed your inner night-walker. If you plan to steal without being caught, need to walk a little quieter, or haggle more efficiently, leveling your stealth alongside charisma can help get lots of good deals in shops.

Range deals with long-raged weaponry. Throwing knives and arrow-shooting weapons are useless without leveling this skill. The higher the range level, the more accurate and efficient your range attacks will be. Accompanied by stealth, your range attacks can also become more silent.”

 

Wow, that’s a lot… okay… I think for now, I’ll have that Charisma… and let’s just do Physique and Strength to help me out of this noob stage. Warrick uses his remaining perks, and immediately, he can feel a change.

Closing the panel, Warrick looks at his body. Already, he notices that the muscles in his arms are a bit tougher and larger. He notices Ameiko looking at him, almost smiling.

“Thank you,” Warrick says – he gasps. My voice. It’s a little deeper… more ‘charming’ I think. “That helped a lot.” Oh my God, it is. I sound like some kind of dreamy prince or something. “I’m going to the shops – I’ll be back later,” he says, walking out and looking back to wave to Ameiko.

“Be careful out there, Adventurer. Take it from me – it’s not all goblins and boars… this world is full of mystery. Sometimes… sometimes it’s best not to wander where you’re not meant to. We have boarders for a reason.” Ameiko says.

“Wait, what?” Warrick turns back around and the door to the Inn closes, locking him out. “Wait a sec! I was about to…” Eh… I’ll come back later. I’d better get some better gear. Maybe an axe or some throwing knives.

 

Warrick steps across the cobblestone road and walks past a magick shoppe, a general store, and a bakery. Finally seeing the smithy, he enters the shop, ready to buy another weapon and some better armor.

“Hello, again! What can I do ya fer?” says the smithy.

  
“I’d like to get a stronger bit of armor. I’m level eight.”

“Level eight! Ah let’s see… steel might suit ya. I’ve got some platelegs and chestplate here. That sound good?” the smithy says with a smile upon his mustached face, “Only two thousand for both pieces.”

“Sounds good to me,” Warrick says, accepting the items into his inventory. Over his head, the red text appears, “-2,000” and over the smithy’s head, green text reads, “+2,000”.

“Good! Hope it serves you well. Come again!”

 

Warrick heads out of the smithy, and nearby, he spots a potions stand. If I’m gonna level up some more, I’ll need those to make sure I don’t die – how many lives do I have, anyway? I’ll look into that later… I don’t think I got to that tutorial scene yet. Approaching the stand, Warrick purchases five standard healing potions. The moment he does, he can hear two NPCs nearby – they’re talking to each other – but at the distance they are, Warrick shouldn’t be able to hear them.

It’s a cut scene.

“And then my wife… she says the oddest thing!” one merchant tells the other.

“It’s not about the goose incident, is it?” says the other.

The two merchants are interrupted by a child – a young boy who looks to be only ten or so, running down the cobblestone road and into the middle of Sandlot’s square.

“It’s happening! It’s really, truly happening!” he screams, “I heard it with my own ears – it’s real this time!”

“What the devil is he on about?” a townsperson says.

Warrick follows the crowd of NPCs, gathering around the little boy. Among everyone’s chatter, he can catch a small sound of what appears to be mention of Ameiko’s name.

  
“The inn lady! We need to tell the inn lady! She’s in trou--… she’s… we gotta… th-the raid! Goblins!” the boy speaks so quickly and so frantically that the crowd begins to show fear. The boy begins to cry, clearly panicking.

“Alright, alright,” says a nearby guard, “Come with me, lad,” he says to the boy, “Nothing to see, people! Move along!”

Slowly the crowd breaks up and the NPCs continue about what they’re scripted to do.

Warrick watches as the boy is carried to the inn. He isn’t surprised. He’s seen this cuts scene before. Despite all that’s happened, he still can’t shake all this ‘Game Goddess’ stuff. He’s played this game so many times that he could know what to do by heart – but the dialogue is completely off lately. The NPCs seem to realize that they’re scripted… and that they’re people.

Warrick shakes his head and lifts his gauntlet, smashing the pause button with his finger. He looks to the sky and huffs to himself. If nobody will tell me, I’ll just ask her myself.

  
The word “paused” appears in the sky over the land once again and Warrick shouts loudly, “Hey! Goddess, or whoever you are! Talk to me! Where are ya!?”

“Well, aren’t you excited to talk to me again…” the Goddess says in a flirty tone, “What’s wrong, Warrick?”

“I want to know what I’m here for!” Warrick says, “Why not just spawn up some hundred-level warrior for yourself if that’s what you want?”

“Oh, Warrick, my poor, enraged baby boy…” the Goddess says, "You were hand-chosen… can’t you be happy about that?”

Warrick ignores the silkiness in her voice as he shakes his head, “No… I’m not like whoever you may have captured in the past, Lady! Tell me what’s going on!”

“Ooh, I love a man who stands up to me…” the Goddess purrs, “but… I don’t like a man who looks at other women.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Warrick says, getting a bit frustrated.

  
“I saw how you looked at Ameiko’s chest, Warrick,” her voice gets a bit sad, “Would you… like me to up the physics for you?”

“What? No… I was just… ugh! Never mind! Look, just tell me what you want me for!” Warrick demands.

“I could tell you… but then what would be the point of the game? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the raid?”

“The raid… wait! Okay… can you at least spare Ameiko’s father? I…”

“No! He has to die – it’s in the game!” the Goddess interrupts, “He must die – it’s in his scripting.”

“I’m not in the game’s script…”

“Of course… you’re the player, after all. They all were.”

“What?” Warrick says, gasping, “What do you mean by that? No more games! Tell me!” Warrick demands.

“No more games? Oh, Warrick,” the Goddess laughs, “Life is a game… and all the world’s your map.”

  
“Enough!” Warrick says, his face red with anger, “Tell me what I need to know! Tell me!”

“All that you need to know, Warrick,” the Goddess says, two emerald green eyes appearing in the sky, opening, looking at Warrick and sending chills up his entire body, “Is that I am watching you.” the eyes fade away. “Let’s resume shall we? I’ll even up those physics for you – you dirty peeping-tom, you.”

The Goddess sighs, “Since you’re so eager to find out your purpose here, we should speed the game along, shouldn’t we? The raid will begin in one hour.”

“No, wait, come on!” Warrick says, complaining. His game is unpaused and immediately, the physics take effect. A small timer flashes beneath Warrick’s health bar, and aside from that, Warrick notices the NPCs looking more realistic than before.

 

Warrick panics, making his way through the sea of NPCs, bumping into more and more people – all of them looking as if they’re women. Bumping into an NPC woman, Warrick can hear her moan.

“W-what? I’m sorry! I… uh!” Warrick looks down and notices the NPC has larger breasts than most of the women usually have. They move ever slightly with her still-action. As the NPC woman stands there, her shoulders and chest animated to look as if she’s breathing, her breasts bounce slightly. “D-damnit… the physics…”

“Excuse me? Can I help you, Sir?” the NPC asks, giggling like a school girl. “Could I maybe interest you in some buns?” the NPC says, lifting her basket of steaming dinner rolls.

“No thank you… I just… uh…” Warrick watches as the NPC’s breasts move slightly, looking very real. I just… it’s a game, right? I could touch ‘em without consequence, couldn’t I? Hah! No… come on, focus! The timer!

“Hey, are you okay?” the NPC asks, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes shimmering.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine! I just got a lot on my mind.” What does she care? She’s an NPC… she’s programmed to ask me questions when I just stand around; she seems so real. She looks exactly like a real person – there’s nothing NPC about her outer appearance… even in a villager’s dress, her… massive boobs!

“Well, nice meeting you!” the NPC says, walking past Warrick, her breasts bouncing slightly with every step. All around Warrick, he notices the physics for all the female NPCs is the same. Their breasts are larger and jiggling slightly to every tiny, slight movement.

 

Warrick’s daydreaming is interrupted by a random pinging of the quest chime. Warrick checks his gauntlet and projects his quest menu before himself.

“Slay 30 villagers before the timer runs out. Reward: 10,000 gold, 40,000 XP, and 57 perk points.”

Holy shit… that’s exactly how many perk points I’d need to fully level everything. Killing all the villagers? They look too real, I can’t do that and still live with myself. I can’t do that… the reward is insanely high – it’s got to be a test from the Goddess.

  
“Nope…” Warrick says, hitting the “decline”. Even though he tapped the decline button, Warrick still hears the chime of the quest being accepted. “No… No! I know what you’re doing!” Warrick shouts.

NPC women turn quickly to look in Warrick’s direction, their breasts swinging lightly and bouncing as they move. Warrick feels himself blushing.

“Uh… s-sorry.” Warrick says, backing away from the village square and heading north to the goblins’ territory. If I can slay off some of them, I can level myself up. They’ll respawn for the raid, but… it beats killing off innocent people… I mean… NPCs. God… I could really use those stats for the raid – maybe I could save Ameiko’s father. Forget it. I need to do it this way. I have a feeling this isn’t really a game.

 

Warrick stands in the meadow just outside the goblin village. Being a higher level with better armor, Warrick doesn’t fear the oncoming storm. The goblins spawn as they normally would, attacking him as he fights back. All the while, his counter ticks slowly, counting down the minutes and seconds until the raid. He can continue fighting the goblins or actually accept the Goddess’ teaser-quest and slay the entirety of Sandpoint – the thing is, that would also include killing Ameiko, most likely. Warrick isn’t about to even think about doing that.

With every slash and stab Warrick makes, he can swear he’s in a completely real world. Though the monsters despawn and respawn for him to slay over and over, the sounds they make and the blood they squirt is all too realistic. He can even smell the putrid insides of the goblins as he slices them open.

Had he chosen to slay the villagers, there would be no way Warrick could ever live with himself or sleep at night ever again; the game is all too real. The very thought of Ameiko being slain, for some reason, puts knots in Warrick’s stomach.

 

 

  
The goblin village is silent, save the rustling about of goblins in their stronghold of terribly-made weaponry. The leader of the goblins, Grog, mutters under his breath as he inspects the weapons.

“Raid in one hour, Putzor, what weapons we using?” he grumbles.

Putzor, a scrawny, bony little goblin looks through the many weapons, all of them nearly identical – staves. “We use… uh… staff! Staff good for poking fleshy human skins! Grog okay with staff?”

“Hmm…” Grog mutters, “Why we not have good weapons? Humans get sticks with strings that shoot pointy sticks. Humans get tiny sharp sticks made of metal they can throw far – why humans get so many weapons and goblins get sticks?”

“That’s why we raiding them?” Putzor asks, “To get all their weapons and be better species?”

“Yes – we take their weapons, we use their weapons and have more for ourselves! We become the best!”

  
Putzor and Grog laugh, rummaging through the weaponry, handing out weapons one by one to every goblin they see. Upon doing that, they also hand out bronze helms and chainmail.

“You wear these!” Grog commands his fellow goblins, “Humans cannot stab through. Keep body safe under the metal shirt!”

The goblins all nod and slip on their armor and giggle, play-fighting each other and roaring little battle cries, perfecting their otherwise poor fighting skills.

 

Putzor and Grog suit up as well, and just as they do, another small goblin runs toward them, panicking.

“Grog! Grog! Human in the meadow! Hu-u-uman in the meadow! He slaying! Killer human is killing our distractor goblins!”

“For last time, Tormoy,” Grog says, bopping the panicking goblin on the head, “They called ‘decoy’! It’s human term for “bait”.”

  
“S-sorry! Human in meadow is attacking decoys!” Tormoy panics, looking to Putzor, “What we do?!”

“We prepare for raid on Sandpoint!” Putzor says, tossing Tormoy a set of armor and a staff. “We fight in one hour. That is sixty human minutes.”

 

Warrick catches his breath and moves out of range, allowing his health to replenish away from the area. Looking at his timer, he sees he’s only got four minutes of down time until the raid begins.

A small tone that sounds like a disappointment theme sounds; Warrick failed the Goddess’ teaser-quest. All those precious rewards are flushed down the drain. Warrick couldn’t care less.

Running back to the square in Sandpoint, he can see guards handing out armor and weapons to all the men. I’m doing this… if I can save her father, I’ll try! Warrick crams himself into crowd, accepting the gear to join the raid.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The men of Sandpoint all fall in line. The meadow is silent, save the distant rattling of approaching goblins, wearing their makeshift armor and clanging their weapons in hopes of scaring off the villager soldiers. Warrick’s heart pounds, causing his whole body to pulsate beneath the military armor.

Playing it is one thing, but actually being in it… it’s so different. I could actually die, now. Warrick looks to the sky as a pair of shimmering eyes just finish closing. And the Goddess is just getting a kick out of the idea. Nothing I can do now but play the game. Warrick sighs and looks forward. The goblins are arriving, being led by Grog, the goblin leader.

The soldiers all begin to divide in the group, making way for someone who was stepping to the front of the Sandpoint army. The captain wades through the lake of people, standing with his army behind him. Warrick could feel his stomach sink, crashing to his pelvis. The man turns around to face his soldiers, a smile on his jolly, tanned face. His dark hair sways in the gentle breeze as he lifts his sword to the sky.

Ameiko’s father, smiles to Warrick, and the pre-war speech is flowing like poetry from his lips. Warrick can’t believe how real this all looks. The hair, the skin, the armor, the sword… they are all extremely, undoubtedly real. Warrick can’t focus too much on the pre-raid speech, as it fades out to him as he becomes lost in his worries.

The story of the game goes that Ameiko’s father, the captain, is supposed to die. He’s just supposed to. So I can’t, right? I’m the player of the game… I must have a checkpoint or some kind of backup file or something? Warrick watches as Ameiko’s father inspires the soldiers, preparing them emotionally for the brutal massacre that is yet to come. The captain, however, has no idea of his fate.

 

Badly tuned horns sound from just over the horizon. The goblins begin marching over the grassy hills of the meadow toward the midway point between Sandpoint and their village. Grog grins as he looks out over the land, watching the soldiers prepare themselves.

"Now is time for attack!" Grog laughs, "Die, humans!" Grog shouts, stabbing his staff into the air and running down the hill toward the mass of soldiers. His goblin soldiers run behind him, giggling and roaring the best they can, attempting to sound scary. The Sandpoint soldiers laugh at the very few green monstrosities heading toward them, but soon, a large hoard of goblins begins marching over the hill.

The green of the flesh creates the illusion of a walking forest coming ever closer, marching in unison, wielding wooden staves. Warrick watches as the soldiers run out to the goblins and begin the lessening of their numbers.

Warrick draws his sword and leads with his right foot, charging into a larger goblin, knocking him to the ground with his right shoulder. He swings his sword into the sky and with a mighty cry, he slams the blade of his sword onto the jugular of the goblin. His blood is thick and runny, spurting into the air.

That sounds so real... it can't be. This is a game. Chill, Warrick, just a game. It's only a game... a game I have to win.

 

The goblin raid drags on, forcing Sandpoint's men to fall one after the other. Green bodies fall and bleed alongside them, and limbs of both human and goblin lay scattered about the meadow. The air fills with the sounds of crunching bones, tearing flesh, slinging blades, and the last few gurgles of fallen fighters. Despite all the noise and all the death, all Warrick can hear is the sound of his own rapidly beating heart.

 

The raid drags on, forcing many of the soldiers of Sandpoint to quickly tire – some of them simply collapsing because they’re scripted to do so. Warrick could see the signs. The captain’s death is creeper ever nearer. Warrick stands amidst the raid, experiencing the war and all its affects all around him. This can’t be a game… not anymore. This is real.

The music filling the air dulls down, playing quieter as a loud scream of pain and despair takes its place. The sky and part of the ground look shadowy as Warrick looks frantically for the source. The Goddess cheated – the attack on the captain was supposed to be timed, well – planned, not sudden and disruptive. Warrick clenches his jaw and runs through the many swarms of goblins, slicing as he runs, forcing many goblins to drop to the ground.

Warrick comes to a small clearing where a body lays motionless. He approaches the body, panting, he kneels down next to it. The smell… the smell of death. This is so real. This isn’t at all like a game… I’m fucking terrified! I… this is madness…

“S-soldier…” the captain gurgles, blood oozing from his mouth, “Tell… my daughter that… I’m with her mother… now.”

His voice is raspy and whistling with every word he uttered. The blood spatter lands on his shoulder and drips down his armor where the goblins managed to tear through. The stronger brutes had to have had their way with the captain. Teeth marks and dents are scattered about the armor.

Looking at the captain’s face, dripping with spattered blood, Warrick can see as the green of his eyes slowly fades to a pale, minty color, as if a light as been shut off inside, sucking away the vibrancy and leaving his gaze lifeless.

Warrick’s heart crashes inside his check, feeling the captain’s hand. He is stiff and cold – truly dead. This is a sick game… I always loved this game and played the shit out of it, but now that I’m… in… the game. This feels too real. This is too real.

Warrick begins to panic, his mind spinning and thoughts racing as he looks around him. Complete Hell is on earth – if that’s even where he is anymore. Screaming people, men and women rushing about, trying to escape the havoc and the destruction. Fires burn and blaze over houses the goblins ignite while they dance and scream with glee.

“No!” Warrick shouts, raising his sword and slashing through thick clouds of goblin limbs and bodies. In a fit of mania, Warrick slashes and hacks at all that are in his way. All the while, he can’t help but have an inner monologue, trying to reason with himself.

Why do I feel like this? The Goddess said this was all a game. This is just a game. Goblins aren’t real, Ameiko isn’t real, these people… the captain… they’re all NPCs. They are all robots in a computerized world of an MMO game.

The effect of war and the scary resemblance to actual, real life has sent Warrick into a state of panic, triggering his “fight or flight” senses. Having willingly dressed for war and participated in it, he slowly begins to feel as if he is truly part of the war. After seeing the captain slowly die before him, he feels responsible. It’s up to me then… when this whole shit storm is over… I have to bring the bad news to Ameiko.

  
Warrick’s inner-self fades into nothing but a humming whisper in his mind as he slashes his sword. Coming to, he looks down and sees that he’s stabbed a goblin through the throat. The goblin gurgles, trying to pull the blade out of his neck, squeezing the sharpness of the sword with his leathery, bony hands. The goblin squeezes too hard and ends up slicing through his own hands. Finally, giving up the fight, the goblin falls dead beneath Warrick’s sword.

Warrick raises a foot and steps on the goblin’s dead body, pulling his sword out of the freshly slain monster. Looking around, the outskirts of Sandpoint are in ruin. The goblins were unable to reach Sandpoint, but a few houses were damaged in their attempts. As the last goblin falls to the ground, the leader is nowhere to be seen – but he is not dead.

 

The familiar ping of a quest sounds and Warrick instinctually opens his quest menu. According to the new quest, he must now, as he suspected, be the bearer of the bad news. Warrick must deliver the sword of the captain to Ameiko, presenting her with the news of her father’s death in the raid.

Warrick closes his panel and sighs, his body pulsating from all the stress and the raid. The screams of the goblins and his fellow soldiers continue echoing in his mind, and the visualization of the captain’s eyes, slowly extinguishing of life before him, is fresh in his mind.

Shaking the image to focus on the quest, Warrick turns and sees that the captain’s body is surrounded by his men, all of them with their helms off, nodding in a moment of silence. Warrick approaches the mass of people, making his way through. He leans and lifts the sword from the captain’s hands.

“Give this man a proper burial,” Warrick says under his breath. Immediately, the soldiers scatter to so just as Warrick commanded. Taking the sword, Warrick leaves the meadow, stepping over goblin bodies that the crows and ravens have already claimed, picking through the mess of green and red.

  
Warrick walks confidently, though inside, he panics. He had just lived through a war – the game calls it a raid, but the sights he had seen were far more intense than any MMO game he’d ever played. Carrying the blood-stained sword in his hands, Warrick enters Sandpoint.

The town is silent, eerie, and in mourning. News spreads rather quickly in a scripted MMO, but it wasn’t unfitting, since even Warrick’s thoughts were suppressed by the aftermath. The buzzing silence fills the hollow shell that became Warrick’s mind as he makes his way to The Rusty Dragon. The NPC villagers are silent and simply watching as he wades through the dusty village. Warrick can’t help but notice that the women still had their physics activated. His mind cluttered with all that had just happened, he can’t help but scowl at the heartlessness of the Goddess’ scripting. Now’s not the time… I feel completely destroyed… the Game Goddess must be heartless to be toying with me while I feel this way. It’s too real… this can’t be a game.

 

  
Warrick arrives at The Rusty Dragon. He enters and immediately, he sees Ameiko, smiling and cleaning the bar counter, looking confident in her activities.

“Warrick!” she greets, “I see you joined the raid, how’d it go? Can’t imagine those little green abominations had that good a time, huh?”

“Ameiko…” Warrick stammers, his voice trembling, “Your father…”

“What’s that old codger want now? He have another head he wants me to take to the taxidermist?” Ameiko laughs, plopping her rag onto the counter, “He’s got like, fifty of those things. He could do with one less. I told him, he…”

“Ameiko.” Warrick interrupts, looking somberly into Ameiko’s eyes. “Your father… he’s passed away.”

Ameiko’s smile fades, and like her fathers, her eyes become stripped of life. She begins to shiver, “No… you’re lying. He’s too strong – they were just goblins… they can’t…”

  
“He is dead, Ameiko. There was nothing any of us could do.” Warrick sighs, stifling tears as he watches Ameiko’s heart crumble before him, “He wanted to you know… he’s with your mother now.”

“Oh, God…” Amieko whispers, falling to her knees and holding herself across her chest, working hard to catch her breath. “No… no, no…”

Warrick kneels before Amieko, presenting her with the sword, “It belongs to you,” he says, laying the sword before her knees. “Ameiko, if there is anything I can do…”

“Who did it?”

“The goblins. It had to have been the leader. His armor is badly damaged. One of the smaller ones couldn’t have...” Warrick sighs, “Ameiko… is there anything I can do to help you… maybe make arrangements, and...”

Ameiko leans forward and grabs the sword, laying it on her lap. “We’re going to kill the leader.” Ameiko’s voice is dark and soft, full of rage and pain, “We’ll make sure goblins become extinct – every last one will die.”

  
Warrick stands and the quest completion chime sounds, and immediately, he receives a new quest. Checking his panel, Warrick reads, “Avenge the Captain.”

I take it there’s going to be more blood. I feel obligated. After all, Ameiko can’t just be a game character. She’s too real. She’s as real as I am. Warrick taps “accept” and swipes to his perk rewards menu. He sees he has two more perk points. He decides now is a good time to level his strength and defense. After doing so, he feels his body become a bit tougher. His armor feels lighter and immediately he notices the difference.

 

“Talk to me again when you’re ready to leave,” Ameiko says generically, still on the floor with her father’s sword over her lap, waiting. “Until then, you have time to prepare. This will be a bloody, bloody battle.”

Her voice. She’s angry… perhaps numb. Maybe I should give her a moment to r—wait, it’s a game. She’s scripted to feel this way right now. I’m so confused. I have no idea what I should do. I think I need to rest. I feel so tired. Maybe just a nap in my room.

Warrick heads down the hall, following the red rug back to the staircase where he first began. Climbing the stairs, he entered the room where he first woke up. The bed was made as if it had never been slept in. The air smells clean and nothing has been tampered with at all.

It’s completely untouched. It’s as if nobody had ever slept here – like I had never been here at all. Ugh, I don’t care. I need to rest. I feel like I’m melting out of my armor.

Warrick opens his customization panel and views his equipment list. He chooses “remove all” which stores his armor and weapons in his inventory, leaving him with no armor on, and only a simple pair of clothes. A white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots are all Warrick is left standing in. He stretches, yawning and running a hand through his shaggy black hair, coming down from the high that usually comes with a relaxing stretch.

  
Warrick lays down in the bed be began this life with. Sighing, he rests his arm behind his head and soon, he slips into a relaxing sleep. It doesn’t last long, however, since sleep in games like this one only lasts for a second or two before the main character ends up standing beside his own bed again.

“Ugh…” Warrick groans. I feel rested and better, but… not looking forward to more fighting. I guess… I should get it over with. Warrick reopens his panel, equipping his gear back on, preparing him for battle.

 

Warrick walks down the stairs and down the hall where he sees Ameiko, still kneeling on the floor, her father’s blade resting across her lap, still covered in goblin blood. Stepping closer to Ameiko, Warrick notices that she is motionless. It’s clear that the only way to get her to reanimate is to talk to her.

“Ameiko,” Warrick says softly, approaching her slowly and kneeling before her, getting to her level, “I’m ready now. What do you need me to do?”

  
The familiar sound of a quest beginning sounds and immediately, Ameiko stands, her father’s blade at her side. She walks toward the door, silently, waiting for Warrick to exit The Rusty Dragon.

Warrick follows her and the door the inn closes.

“Are you ready?” Ameiko asks.

“What should I do?” Warrick asks, “Do you want me to just… raid the village or something?”

“No,” Ameiko says, “A raid is too much to prepare for something like this. I want to slay the leader. I want that green abomination’s heart on a platter.”

Considering everything that can happen in an MMO… I wonder if she’s serious about that. “His heart?”

“I want him dead, Warrick. My father was killed… so whoever killed my father must die. An eye for an eye.”

Ameiko’s eyes reflect nothing but sadness and anger. Warrick watches as Ameiko sets off, heading north to seek her revenge. He reaches out and grabs her arm.

  
“Wait a minute,” Warrick says, “You can’t just waltz in there and have your way with them.”

“And why not?” Ameiko asks, sounding a bit angrier.

“I understand you’re in pain, but can’t we plan something that won’t get you killed?”

Ameiko rips her arm out of Warrick’s grasp, “I will do what I need to do. You can either help me, or abandon your quest and stay here!” Ameiko shouts, her body flashing with static, “I can’t take it here anymore!”

“Ameiko?” Warrick says, watching as Ameiko’s body turns to static for a short time. Soon, she stops, maintaining composure as if she had never acted out.

“If you assist me, Warrick, your reward will be great and I will offer you something I’ve offered no other man.” Ameiko says, her voice solemn and serious.

“A-Ameiko? Are you… okay?”

“Come. I must avenge my father,” Ameiko says, rather generically. “North, the goblins reside there. We will take down their leader – fighting through crowds if we must.”

Warrick nods, furrowing his brow and following close behind Ameiko. As they travel north, they follow a worn path, walking by fallen bodies from the previous raid. Many goblin corpses lay on the ground, some of them with weapons protruding from their ribs and throats.

“That green abomination will be alongside his little minions soon enough,” Ameiko mutters, leading Warrick closer to the goblin city, North of Sandpoint.

 

Warrick and Ameiko stand before the wooden gates of the city. The makeshift buildings and poor means of defense are laughable. The goblins can be heard from the outside of the city, chattering and laughing and, grunting without a care and going on about pointless things.

Ameiko wastes no time. Storming into the city, she slings her father’s blade with anger, slashing at any and all goblins in her path. Of course, the goblins begin running amok, screaming and running for their weapons.

  
Grog sees the havoc outside and readies himself. With a large club with nails sticking out, he stomps out of his hut, laughing, his scrawny, bony, large frame towering over his many little goblin citizens.

“Oh! So more human want to play?!” Grog grumbles. Warrick catches up to Ameiko, shaking goblins off of himself. The closer the two get to the goblin leader, the more the smaller goblins back away.

“No mercy! You intrude my city and attack us! I will eat your bones for supper, humans!” Grog says, swinging his massive club out before him, trying to hit Ameiko. Warrick pushes Ameiko out of the way and draws his sword.

 

Amieko slides into the dirt, lifting her head and watching as Warrick faces on the goblin leader single-handedly. Grog and Warrick fight rather well – and surprisingly enough, for a goblin, Grog is good at defending himself. One this is obvious, however. In every MMO, the boss has a very obvious weak spot.

  
Okay… I’ve beaten this part so many times. I just need the back of his head. One quick stab ought to do it.

Warrick runs in a circle around the goblin, and once he sees the back of Grog’s head, he slams his blade down, slashing at the goblin’s skull.

“Gaggh!” Grog yells, spinning to hit him, but falling to his knees, then face first to the ground.

The rest of the goblins watch as their leader bleeds out, whimpering and unsure of what to do. Warrick’s quest completion sounds, but all is not over. Warrick lifts the goblin by his tunic and reaches a free hand down the monster’s throat. Grog gurgles and gasps as Warrick grabs ahold of the goblin’s heart.

“You killed her father. So I’ll kill you!” Warrick says, ripping his arm out of the goblin’s throat, grasping firmly onto Grog’s still-beating heart.

 

  
Warrick plops the goblin’s body to the dirt and steps over his lifeless, twitching body. He approaches Ameiko and extends his bloody hand to help her stand.

Ameiko stands, handing over her father’s sword, “Warrick, you’ve saved me from exerting myself, but you’ve also avenged my father.”

Warrick takes the sword carefully, letting his own sword fall to the ground, putting the captain’s sword in his sheath. “I’ve also obtained this,” Warrick says, presenting the heart to Ameiko. “The heart.”

“Warrick…” Ameiko says, genuinely. Her speech is clearly out of script. “Allow me to reward you. I promised you I would give you what I’ve given no other man.

Ameiko steps closer, wrapping her arms around Warrick, pulling him close and pressing her lips gently against his. The kiss feels real, not plastic, not digital at all. Genuine and warm. A real, unscripted action from Ameiko.

“Come with me to the Dragon, Warrick. There, you will receive the fullest extent of your well-earned reward.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ameiko slowly breaks the kiss, looking deeply into Warrick’s eyes. This gaze isn’t scripted. This gaze is genuine, just as her kiss is. Her eyes are real, glassy, shimmering with burning desire. She backs away and holds Warrick’s hand gently.

“Come with me to the inn, Warrick – I have a reward to give you, after all.” Ameiko says, blushing a bit beneath her tanned, glowing skin.

Now? I mean… y-yeah this is awesome! This isn’t in the usual game! But I mean… her dad just died, and we’re surrounded by bloody bodies. Is the… Goddess toying with me? Warrick blindly follows Ameiko back to the inn.

Upon entering Sandpoint village, people are clapping and cheering, chanting his name and deeming him a hero. Warrick has already built a reputation for himself for only having been playing for less than a day – but now he’s about to be rewarded for something very honorable, and word may spread quickly about this one.

Ameiko unlocks and opens the door to the inn, closing and locking it behind her. “Warrick, you’ve done me a very, very noble deed… and…” she blushes, slowly removing her top one buckle at a time, “and… so I will give you something noble as well.” Letting her top fall to the floor, Warrick blushes deeply as he watches Ameiko’s breasts, still enhanced by the Goddess’ physics, bouncing toward him. Ameiko presses herself against Warrick’s chest, gazing into his eyes. “Take my virginity… Warrick. Take me and… I’ll be forever yours.”

Did she just say what I think she said? Warrick stares at Ameiko, blushing and unsure what to say. As if they had minds of their own, Warrick's hands began to gently slide up Ameiko's sides, feeling her soft, warm skin. What am I doing? Should I... I mean... she's throwing herself at me! Is this a trick? Oh man, I'm getting hard. Warrick looks down and sees his erection stiffening beneath his pants.

  
"Oh," Ameiko purrs, "So this was a good reward for you?" She smiles, leading Warrick by the hand up the stairs to his room. Closing the door, she smiles, blushing. "Warrick, I've wanted to do this since the minute I saw you.

"Are you sure?" Warrick asks, his heart beating harder in his chest, leaving him a tad breathless, "Are you positive that... you want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Ameiko asks, stepping closer her bare breasts bouncing gently, her hips swaying toward him.

Warrick can't take his eyes off of her. "Y-yes..."

"Then relax, my hero," Ameiko smiles, backing Warrick to the foot of the bed and slowly resting to her knees. Looking up at Warrick, her bedroom eyes glisten with warmth and genuine gratitude. Her smile, however, was more devious.

 

Warrick watches as Ameiko unbuttons his pants, allowing his erection to spring free of confinement. Shivering at her touch, Warrick stares in anticipation, watching as Ameiko brings her lips to his pulsating shaft. She begins to stroke it slowly, sending waves of pleasure through Warrick's body, before wrapping her lips around his tip and taking him into her mouth, sucking gently and bobbing slowly.

Warrick's head immediately begins to feel light. He blushes hard as he grunts in pleasure quietly, watching as Ameiko licks and sucks at his cock. Her moaning and occasional brush of her breast against him makes it that much more erotic for him. My God... this is really happening! God, it feels so good...

Ameiko moans as she takes Warrick deeper into her throat, moaning and sucking, looking up into his eyes as she gratefully, greedily slips his cock in and out of her mouth. Warrick's cock becomes wet, slippery with Ameiko's saliva.

She stops and smiles, slowly stroking Warrick's cock firmly with her right hand, "You have a rather sweet taste – did you know that?" She giggles, looking at Warrick who blushes still, watching with wide eyes, unsure what to say. Ameiko only giggles and stands up, slowly climbing over Warrick's lap. She leans toward him, close to his left ear and whispers, "Take me, please."

Warrick can't contain himself. He wraps his arms around Ameiko, holding her close as she starts to remove the rest of her clothing. A pool of leather and buckles rest around her ankles as she lifts her leg, straddling Warrick's lap. Warrick can feel her bare pussy grind against his shaft. The warmth of her arousal forces a bead of precum out of his tip and shivers up his spine.

Ameiko slowly moves forward, her arms draped around Warrick's neck as she slowly lowers herself onto him, allowing the tip of his cock, covered in precum, to slip inside her. Her pussy is tight, but also lubricated with her juices, slowly adjusting to his size. She gasps as she feels his girth filling her, stretching her open from the inside. Finally, she feels a stinging sensation.

"It... hurts." Ameiko groans, looking at Warrick wit uncertainty, "Is it supposed to hurt?"

  
"F-for a little..." Warrick manages to speak, "Trust me, it'll feel good." Warrick wraps his arms around Ameiko, holding her close to him, pressing her large, bare chest against himself, "One... two..." Warrick thrusts hard, breaking past Ameiko's hymen, taking her virginity, "...th-three."

Ameiko winces as the pain shoots through her body, slowly being replaced by pleasure. Leaning forward, Ameiko rests herself close to Warrick, holding him tightly. She can feel his hard shaft sliding further into her body and Warrick can feel her fleshy walls swallowing his cock whole.

Warrick can’t help but begin to thrust, feeling her tiny stream of virgin blood trickle down his warm, stiff shaft. He breathes harder, feeling his heart beat in his throat.

“Don’t be nervous,” Ameiko moans, “Please… take me as you please. You’ve more than earned it.”

Warrick nods, blushing hard. He sets aside his cautionary conscience and squeezes his eyes shut.

  
Thrusting his hips upward, he can feel himself sliding even deeper, his entire length buried in Ameiko’s pussy. Her moans begin to sound less like painful groans and more like pleased purrs. She bites her lip as she leans her head back, enjoying the feel of this strong, brave man inside her.

“Warrick…oh, Warrick… please… yes!” Ameiko moans, only exciting Warrick even more. He thrusts upward in a rhythm, guiding Ameiko’s movements by her hips, helping her ride his cock. Her breasts bounce gently as she rides only inches away from Warrick’s face.

He slowly lays back, allowing Ameiko to ride him to her heart’s content. She smiles, looking down at him, breathing harder as she increases her speed. She leans forward, placing her hands on Warrick’s chest for balance and riding faster, blushing a little harder.

“Mmgh, this is… so new…” Ameiko pants.

“It’s okay, Ameiko… I… y-you feel… mmgh!” Warrick moans, thrusting upward, his cock throbbing as his precum leaks into Ameiko’s womb.

  
“It… feels so… hard!” Ameiko moans, riding faster and harder. Her clitoris becomes hard and swollen, and she can’t help but rub herself. “God… it’s… like my entire body is just so hungry…”

Warrick looks up at Ameiko, watching her rub her pussy on top of him. “God, you’re… so beautiful,” he moans, biting his bottom lip. He watches as Ameiko skillfully circles her middle and ring finger around her puffy, aching clit, riding his cock as she rubs herself. He can feel himself getting closer to an orgasm.

Warrick thrusts harder, gently sliding his hands up and down Ameiko’s soft, tanned curves. Her body is warmer than usual. God… this feels absolutely real! Her pussy is so wet and… I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard! My God… I… don’t know where I should cum!

“Warrick, maybe… you would feel more comfortable… taking me from behind?” Ameiko moans, slowly getting off of Warrick’s cock as he leans up.

Warrick moves behind Ameiko as she gets down to all fours on the bed. Positioning himself, Warrick looks down at her round, supple ass. Her tanned skin looks so smooth and feels so warm. Giving her rear a good slap, Ameiko moans, giggling and raising her pussy to his cock.

Warrick grins and slips the head of his cock back into her pussy, thrusting as hard as he can, listening to Ameiko’s sweet moans of ecstasy. He can feel his balls slapping against Ameiko’s clit, and he doesn’t even hesitate to reach around her, feeling her warm, firm right breast.

“Warrick, mmgh, yes… it feels so good… take all you want!” Ameiko moans, her pussy dripping with arousal. “Yes… Oh, yes! I feel… like I’m… on fire!”

Warrick bites his bottom lip, listening to Ameiko’s moans and praises. He thrusts harder and grunts in pleasure, tipping his head back as the euphoria rides up his spine. Finally, the familiar feeling comes.

I’m gonna cum… I… I don’t know where to… do I pull out? Do I stay inside? I’m gonna bust! “Aagh… I’m… gonna cum, Ameiko… w-where…”

“Anywhere you please,” Ameiko moans, “I feel like… I’m going to… mmgh! A-aagh!” Ameiko moans, gripping the blankets on the bed. She shouts in pleasure into the air as her juices flow out of her rapidly pulsating slit; Ameiko’s cum flows over Warrick’s cock, dripping onto the bed spread below.

“Oh my God… yes… I’m… gonna!” Warrick grunts, pulling out quickly and spraying his seed onto Ameiko’s back, watching stunned as his cum drips in large droplets down Ameiko’s luxurious frame. His cum slowly oozes down her sides and down her left ass cheek.

Ameiko looks back, “Mmm… even after taking my virginity, you remain a gentleman.”

Warrick blushes as he tucks away his still-hard shaft, waiting for his erection to settle and shrink away. “Ameiko… you are amazing.”

“Warrick, it’s not me who’s amazing,” she says, standing and setting a foot on the floor, getting off the bed, “It’s you. Thank you, my hero.” Ameiko says, pulling Warrick in for a kiss on the lips, gently lifting his head with her hand beneath his chin. She pulls away from the kiss and turns to leave, the cum still tumbling down her back as she leaves, closing the door again behind her, leaving Warrick to himself.

 

Warrick’s heart beats viciously, so much so he can feel it in his head, his arms, his legs, and even his stomach. Her father dies… I avenge his death… and I get laid? He places a foot on the floor and stands up from the bed. Straightening his clothing, he can’t help but smile.

Startled, Warrick hears the familiar ping of a reward. Opening his panels, he sees that he’s gained three perk points. There are also two new perks added to the stat screen: “sex drive” and “sexuality”.

Warrick had played this game inside and out, and doesn’t recall ever seeing these perks. It has to be work of the game goddess. Reading them, he has no choice but to be interested.

“Sex Drive: The higher level this perk becomes, the more energy you will have when it comes to intercourse. New positions will be available as well as a higher chance of gaining a willing partner.”

  
“Sexuality: Females can be fun, but why not anthropomorphic beings as well? Men and women alike will flock to you the higher you level this perk. This can be beneficial in a number of ways.”

Wait, so… I’ll have to have sex in this version of the game? Warrick smiles to himself. That’s not so bad. I actually kinda like it. Considering this all feels so real. Ah, speaking of real, looks like there’s another.

“Debugging: The more this skill is leveled, the more realistic others will become. Their speech will seem more realistic and their actions will follow suit.”

Does that mean they’ll be less… scripted? I mean, this entire world is already as real as my friggin’ back yard. Warrick looks into the requirements for leveling the new perks, and strangely, they can only be leveled by special perk points gained by sexual encounter.

Yeah, this is definitely something that goddess set up. She probably just wants to fuck me and…

“Oh, Warrick, that’s not all I want from you,” says the Goddess, startling Warrick into turning around.

  
Warrick sees a feminine figure with crystal blue skin, shining like chrome. She doesn’t seem to be wearing any clothes, but her body is covered, blending into her skin perfectly. Her curves are immaculate and her breasts are large and moving slightly with the enhanced physics in place.

Looking higher up, Warrick notices her deep, green eyes, shining as the rest of her shines. Her hair isn’t hair at all, but a ghostly wisp, elegantly flowing behind her.

She looks like something out of Final Fantasy or something. “W-what do you want? Can you please just tell me what’s up with this place?”

“In time, my love,” the goddess says, lifting a hand for Warrick to calm down, “But right now… I wish to show you all that you could have won had you completed my quest before the raid.”

 

The goddess waves her hand in an arc before her, projecting images of all that Warrick would have gained. A massive amount of money, all the perk points he would have needed, and of course, an insane amount of experience points.

“All of this could have been yours.”

“Then what would be the point of putting me in this game?” Warrick argues, crossing his arms.

“To be with me, of course,” the goddess smirks, “besides… that’s not all you would have gotten.”

Warrick watches as the goddess slowly walks toward him, her long legs carrying her smoothly closer, her hips swaying with lust.

I… I just came not too long ago. I don’t know if I can…

“Please me, Warrick, future god of my world, and you will be heavily rewarded,” the goddess purrs, wrapping her arms around Warrick’s shoulders and leaning close to him, pressing her blue lips against his blushing pink.

Warrick feels a bit of a shock riding up his spine as the goddess releases the kiss, looking at him with lust and need in her deep, shining green eyes.

  
A ping sounds and Warrick receives a new quest: he must please the goddess sexually, and should he succeed, he will receive six special perk points to use for his new perks, three-hundred experience points, and will automatically gain a new level.

 

The goddess looks into Warrick’s eyes, “So, will you accept this quest?”

Warrick blushes as he admires the goddess’ rather sexy figure. He suddenly can’t help but place his hands on her hip. Immediately, the goddess leans to kiss him again, sending more waves of small shocks up Warrick’s spine. They don’t hurt, but the shocks tingle a bit as they travel up his back to the nape of his neck, then over his shoulders and to his arms.

The goddess smiles and pushes Warrick gently backward, leading him to the bed – the very same bed in which he had finished making love to Ameiko. The goddess kneels on the bed, her knee dampened by a spot on the blanket, wet with Ameiko’s cum.

  
“Shame, shame,” the goddess teases, “Someone certainly has been naughty.”

“It was… ah… it was a reward…for…”

“I know what it was for. Come here,” the goddess says, laying to her back with a knee raised, her arms up, resting on the pillow beneath her head, “I’m ready for you.”

Warrick blushes, watching as the goddess accesses his panels, removing his clothing for him. She closes the panel and smiles, admiring Warrick’s length.

“Mmm, still hard, aren’t you? You’re rather impressive,” the goddess purrs, “I think you’ll do just fine.”

“I don’t know how well I can… I did just finish after all…” Warrick says, a bit unsure of himself.

“Come…” the goddess beckons, waving her finger toward Warrick. He obeys, approaching her and kneeling on the bed between her legs. Warrick looks down, seeing her bald, plush looking pussy as he shines like the rest of her. “Touch me, Warrick – you’ll know that I’m real.”

  
Warrick slowly runs a thumb over the goddess’ labia. Her flesh is cool to the touch, but the closer he gets to the slit, the warmer she begins to feel. He looks up as he gently strokes her slit, pressing until he finds the goddess’ clit. The goddess blushes a bit, biting her lower lip as Warrick’s thumb slips around her wet, aching clit.

“Mmm, just like that… that’s it,” the goddess coos, laying her head back as she widens her legs, “Mmm, you’re so good at this, Warrick… y-you’re …mgh….”

Warrick looks down and sees his cock dripping with precum again. The more he listens to the goddess’ praises and moans, the more excited he becomes.

“Fuck me, Warrick… I want it inside me!” The goddess gasps, flinching as a wave of pleasure zips up her spine. “Mmgh, yes… give me your cock, Warrick.”

Warrick positions himself, lining up the tip of his cock with the goddess’ wet, needy pussy. Soon, he thrusts, and as he does, the goddess tilts her head back, arching her back, moaning in what sounds like relief amidst pleasure.

“Yes! Oh, Warrick… you do feel big!”

  
My god… she’s so tight! She feels like Ameiko, but… smaller! I can’t help myself! God, I just… I need to fuck her! Warrick grunts in pleasure as he thrusts into the goddess, lifting her legs and holding them at his sides near his ribs. With every slam of his cock against the goddess’ cervix, her breasts bounce and her lips part with another moan of ecstasy.

“Yes! Ooh, yes, please, don’t stop!” the goddess gasps, moaning as the two make the bed’s headboard tap against the wall of the inn. “Yes, oh, Warrick… mmgh!” she moans, arching her back even more.

“God… you’re so tight!” Warrick pants, thrusting faster, his cock throbbing with every re-entry, grazing against her warm, wet walls. She’s so wet! There’s no way this is just a game. I refuse to believe it now. This feels so real. God… my balls… they’re going to be so drained! Warrick grunts and thrusts faster, gritting his teeth as he slams his hips against the goddess’. I’m fucking a goddess! And… she’s extremely exotic. Fuck… her ass is so perfect. I can feel my balls slapping against her ass!

  
“My ass, Warrick?” the goddess moans, “Is that what… mmgh… you want?” the goddess coos, quickly turning over to her stomach and raising her rear to him, “Please… put it in my ass… take me however you please!”

“Y-you mean…” Warrick gasps, panting, “Shit… yes!” Warrick grabs the goddess’ hips, thrusting his cock deeply into the goddess’ tight ass. He thrusts as hard as he can, his balls hitting against the goddess’ pussy, her juices covering his sack.

“Mmgh, yes… it’s so deep!” the goddess moans, leaning forward and reaching beneath herself, rubbing her clit as Warrick thrusts his massive cock in and out of her tight, gaping ass.

Warrick gently strokes his hand up and down the goddess’ slender sides and up and down her back. Before long, he can feel the goddess beginning to convulse and twitch a little. She’s going to cum.

“Warrick… yes… I… I feel so…” the goddess moans, “Mmgh, I’m going to cum! Please… don’t stop!”

“Fuck… me too… w-where do I…”

  
“Inside me, Warrick. I want you to cum in my ass!” the goddess moans, rubbing herself faster. “I’m… I’m cumming! I’m… a-aagh!” the goddess’ cum sprays onto Warrick’s lap and balls as he slams himself deeply into her ass, gripping onto her hips for dear life.

“F-fu-u-uck!” Warrick grunts, emptying his cum into the goddess’ ass. Only a small amount of his cum leaks out of her; as Warrick pulls out of her, a string of the goddess’ juices connects the two together until it snaps, dripping to the sheets below.

The familiar ping of a quest completed sounds in the background of the sound of Warrick’s pulse in his head. He watches as the goddess stands, his cum dripping down her legs.

“My, you certainly are getting better at this game,” she says, slowly fading away, disappearing before Warrick can even say a word.

What? That’s it? Now what? I guess… uh… wait a minute. I never even got her name. I’ll have to lure her back to me somehow. But… how?


	5. Chapter 5

 

Warrick, alone in his room, begins to regather his clothing, putting them back on and collecting his gear from his customization screen. As he flips through the panels and various items, Warrick can’t shake the entire event out of his head.

What just happened? Once by Ameiko, and the second… a goddess. A goddess who wants me here for some reason – to become a god for her? After all that, why didn’t she just… you know. Make me a god or whatever?

Once fully dressed, Warrick sighs and looks out the window near his bed. Everyone’s going about their own business, whatever that business is scripted to be, of course, the physics still being in place. Warrick can feel a sense of exhaustion coming over him as he avoids the very thought of sexual arousal. No… I’m tired enough as is. I need a quest or something to take my mind off… those.

Turning away from the window, Warrick heads out of his room. Down the stairs and hallway, he can hear Ameiko sniffling. He hurries his pace and catches up to her – she is, indeed, crying.

  
“Ameiko?” Warrick asks, “What’s wrong?” Idiot… her father just died. She’s going to be sad…

“I just miss my father. He was such a great man. He always taught me a warrior never has time to grieve; being the daughter of one, I tried to follow his wisdom,” Ameiko sniffles, dabbing her tears away on a bar cloth, “but I can’t seem to hold it together. He is at peace, this is certain.”

Warrick sighs, thinking of a way to distract Ameiko, but also progress in the game. The thought comes to him; he was just on his way to do a quest or gain some XP, there’s no reason Ameiko can’t come along.

“How’s about we get out of here and go slay something, huh?” Warrick smiles, laying a hand on Ameiko’s shoulder, “That’ll help you feel better, and make your father proud.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. It’ll help clear my head.” Ameiko says, blushing a bit as she passes Warrick to grab her gear from behind the bar desk. Taking one of her many weapons out of her sheath, she points the hilt toward the door, keeping the blade down, “Let’s go then.”

 

  
Heading North, to their usual grinding area, Warrick and Ameiko slay goblins and other smaller creatures for drops and XP. Warrick looks over to Ameiko, worried for her. He notices she’s not her usual feisty self.

“Ameiko?”

“Yeah… I’m fine! Haha… I’m doing great,” Ameiko says, trying her best to hide her true feelings.

Warrick sheaths his blade and approaches her calmly, worry in his eyes, “Ameiko… your father left this world with dignity…” He’s an NPC… why do I feel like he’s a real person… it doesn’t make sense.

“No, I understand. My father was old and he lived a good life – dying… he died doing what he loved for whom he loved.” Ameiko sighs, placing a palm against her jaw, “Though, that’s not what’s on my mind. Call me straight forward… but… Warrick?” Ameiko looks deeply into Warrick’s eyes, “Warrick, do you… feel anything for me?”

Crap… I can’t just say yes or no… but… I do like her. She seems so real, and I always did say that if this character were real, I’d totally hit it... but she’s an NPC. I mean… I think she is.

“Are you… an NPC?” Warrick asks, quietly.

  
“Please, answer my question,” Ameiko sighs,

“I… do feel something for you.” Warrick says, bashfully, “I believe… that maybe we’d be good together, you know? But at the same time… I’ve never, you know… been with other… women… ah…”

The awkward silence could be sliced with a sword. After a small moment of silence, Ameiko smiles bashfully.

“Well… would you like… to be in a relationship with me anyway?” Ameiko asks, “I don’t mind if you see other girls on the side. I think I’d rather have an open relationship anyway.”

Open? Man… so what would be the point? I mean… I guess… it’s worth a shot, right? “Uh, well… okay!” Warrick smiles, rubbing the back of his head, “Let’s try that! And uh… I guess… we’re dating? Kind of? This is new to me.”

Ameiko smiles brightly, flinging her arms around Warrick’s neck, hugging him tightly. “I’m so excited! Okay! Let’s celebrate. I know just the quest that’ll get our blood racing.”

  
Ameiko reaches down to Warrick’s gauntlet, opening his panels. She points to a quest that requires them to travel to a nearby Wolfen village.

“These people need help. Seems orcs have decided to capture a few of their more important village people,” Ameiko explains, “So, wanna do this one? There’s a good reward in it for us.”

Warrick looks over the quest and examines the possible rewards available to him. The amount of XP he’ll gain is fair – 430. The money is nice, and the perk points are available as well. Two strength and three special. Warrick smiles to himself and closes the panel.

“Alright – let’s do this one!” Warrick says.

“Good! As far as I know, this was a raid. Orcs wanted some slaves, so they mainly took women and children. I’m sure a few men were taken as well, but… there are more women there, not that it matters,” Ameiko smiles, shrugging, “Either way, let’s go rescue ‘em!”

 

Ameiko skips ahead, looking truly happy. Warrick can’t help but smile a bit, watching her. Whatever she’s talking about is simply muffled background noise to him now as his mind, once again, overflows with overthinking.

Open relationship. Does she know about the goddess? Maybe she just wants to see other people, too? I’m willing to bet this is all part of the game – maybe the goddess testing some kind of loyalty thing? Warrick watches as Ameiko turns, walking backwards to talk to him as they travel to the Wolfen village. Warrick’s thoughts are much louder than Ameiko’s words, making him unable to focus.

I wonder how my friends are doing… or what time it is, for that matter. Am I even in my body? I mean what if I’m dead and this is my personal heaven? I’m not gonna lie, I really like this place. I love living in a game. I just want to know what exactly’s going on.

 

“Hello?” Ameiko says, waving her hand in front of Warrick’s eyes, “Did you hear me?”

“What? Oh, no… sorry. A lot on my mind.” Warrick blushes, “What’s up?”

“We’re here.” Ameiko says, stepping aside and revealing the Wolfen village to him.

  
The Wolfen people are few in the village. Houses appear damaged and sale carts are all smashed up – even bite marks are taken out of the awnings. In a short distance, a small anthropomorphic boy, a black wolf, holds a torn bunny plush, rubbing his eyes. His ears are down and the corners of his eyes are tear-stained.

“We should talk to that boy,” Warrick suggests, approaching the wolf boy. He notices that his tail is wrapped at the base, and one of his ankles is wrapped, too. Ameiko follows Warrick toward the boy and Warrick kneels before him.

“Where are your parents?” Warrick asks, softly.

The wolfen boy sniffles and points away from the village, down a strange, apocalyptic looking pathway. “Those big green guys took ‘em. The nurse says I can’t go get them, but I’m worried they’ll be eaten.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Ameiko says, “We’ll get your parents back and those orcs won’t bug you anymore.”

“You mean it?” the wolfen boy looks up and sniffles, “Does she mean it?” he asks Warrick.

  
“We both mean it,” Warrick says, standing back up and looking to Ameiko, “We should go down that path then.”

“Here,” the boy says, holding up his plush bunny, some of the stuffing falling out of a hole in the eye. “Take him with you. He helps me when I need to be brave.”

Warrick holds his hand out and the small plush is placed in his hand. The gray, floppy plush bunny feels old and worn out – it’s clearly seen a lot of love from this boy.

“I’ll bring him back safe and sound, kid. What’s your name?” Warrick asks.

“Tannus, but Mama calls me Tanny, and that bunny’s name is Mr. Rabbit. He’s tough,” Tanny smiles. He swishes his tail before him and holds it close, “You keep these guys safe, Mr. Rabbit, okay?”

Warrick holds the rabbit to his ear and makes the rabbit’s head bounce a bit. “He says he promises to do his best.”

“I knew it.” Tanny smiles, raising his arm and waving goodbye. As he does, the ping of an accepted quest sounds.

  
The two walk through the village, stepping over fallen pieces of lumber and large stacks of rubble. Soon, they reach the path. Like in common cartoons, the path looks scary – surrounded by dead trees, darkness, and even a bit of fog.

“Welp, let’s go,” Ameiko says, indifferent to the sudden change of scenery.

Warrick follows as Ameiko carefully takes the rabbit from Warrick’s arms, allowing him to take out his blade. Walking the path, Ameiko inspects the plus rabbit.

“Kids are nice, huh?” she smiles. “My father always told me that I was his greatest accomplishment. He’d always tell me stories of when I was a child. Don’t think I’ll ever have my own, though.”

“Same, I don’t think I’d be able to handle kids,” Warrick says, slashing his blade before him, tearing down some spider-web tangled vines.

“This rabbit…” Ameiko smiles, “It’s supposed to protect us – kids are so innocent.” Ameiko smiles, lifting the rabbit into the air a bit, looking at it from all angles. “Hmm… poor little guy. You could use some repair, huh?”

  
Reaching into her side pouch, Ameiko reveals a spool of thread with a needle poked into it. She tucks the rabbit under her arm and threads the needle. Skillfully, she handles the rabbit again, reaching inside the eye-hole, fluffing and moving the stuffing around inside the toy.

“What are you doing?” Warrick says, looking.

“I’m breaking up the matted-down stuffing. You know, fluffing it up a bit.” Ameiko says, lifting the toy by its sturdy ears, inspecting it all over.

Warrick smiles and looks straight ahead. The path seems to go on forever. The darkness clearing a bit, but the fog staying thick and stale. The trees seem dead, but small signs of life still remain on them. In no time, the pathway becomes very slightly paved with small bones.

Ameiko doesn’t seem to notice. Plucking a button off of her side pouch, she sews the eye-hole of the rabbit closed, sewing a button onto the area.

“There you go, little guy.” Ameiko smiles, “You can see now. Tanny’ll be happy to see you looking better.”

Warrick looks over to Ameiko, smiling a little. The way she talks to that rabbit toy… it’s kind of cute. She’s pretty cute… I’m glad I decided to try dating her. Even if it is open, it’s clear I made a pretty good choice.

The rabbit plush looks fluffier than ever. No longer is the plush a floppy, flimsy toy, but a huggable, cute looking rag-bunny. Ameiko plops the rabbit into her side pouch, leaving the head peeking out.

 

The pathway slowly comes to an end. With their weapons drawn, Ameiko and Warrick quickly and quietly take cover behind a large tree. Warrick can see that there is a small hoard of orcs. There are four in total – all of them grunting and belching. Their muscles look pretty large, but their actions prove that they can’t be all that smart.

“There they are,” Ameiko whispers, “So, you got a plan or should we just barge in and start slaying?”

“We want to see where the Wolfen people are being kept, first,” Warrick whispers back, “That way we know where they are – if something goes wrong, we can quickly free them and allow them to run safely back home.”

“Okay… so as far as killing the orcs. I say we just go in and raise hell.” Ameiko smirks. “Always wanted to kill an orc.”

  
“Well, today’s your lucky day then,” Warrick whispers, “I suppose that’s all we really can do.”

“Alright then, are you ready?” Ameiko asks, lifting her sword standing straight, her back to the tree as she looks to Warrick for approval.

“Yes… ready… and…” Warrick charges out from behind the tree and runs into the mess of orcs, “find the slaves!” he calls out to Ameiko.

Upon command, she speeds through the orcs and busts into a small, horribly built hut. Amidst the grunts and clashing of the battle outside, the captive slaves scream with fear as the children cry.

“It’s coming from in here, but… oh!” Ameiko notices a board missing in the floor beneath one of the broken windows. She hurries to the board and begins peeling up the floor. “Come with me! We’re rescuing you!”

 

Outside, Warrick slings his blade left and right, slicing through the flesh of the largest orc. He’s pushed to the ground and his sword is kicked away by another orc behind him. Turning to his back, Warrick watches in anger as an orc lifts a massive, grubby fist.

  
Before the orc has a chance to slam his fist to the ground, Ameiko slings her blade as hard as she can, slicing the orc’s fist clean off. The fist falls to the ground and rolls away like a large, green boulder, leaving the orc’s wrist a bloody mess.

“Yeah! Come at me! What’ve you got, you green idiot?!” Ameiko shouts, smirking and holding her blade over her shoulder, pointing it at the orc, “Come on!”

Man… she can really fight… it’s almost kind of… Lost in thought, Warrick comes to only to see an orc slamming his fist down onto him. He quickly rolls out of the way and stabs upward, slicing his black through the orc’s flesh through the bottom of his chin, through to the roof of his mouth.

The orc flails backwards, holding the wound as blood sprays outward onto the ground. He gurgles in pain and roars, shouting in a strange language for his others grunts, pointing at Warrick as he falls to his back.

Ameiko finishes off the handless orc and immediately rushes to Warrick’s side. Slashing and stabbing at the orcs, she buys him time to stand and grab his sword again. Picking it up, Warrick rushes back to the orcs and stabs one straight through the chest.

  
The loud, rumbling scream echoes throughout the small grotto, startling the slaves that peek out of the tattered building.

Together, Ameiko and Warrick stab through the final orc, having taken only little damage through the entire fight. The last orc falls to the ground, bleeding out and twitching as he dies.

Scattered about the ground are small healing potions, and one of them dropped a necklace. A compass-style brass necklace that seemed to go well with Ameiko’s attire. It would surely stand out from the red and black against her tanned, ebony skin.

 

The slaves approach slowly, their fur matted from tears and sweat – each of them having their tails down and ears back. One of the Wolfen females, a silver wolfess, approaches Warrick, shyly nodding her head down in submission.

“Thank you… thank you both. You’ve saved us… those orcs… they were going to do such terrible things to us and put our children to work for them,” said the Wolfen woman, “One of them even mentioned eating us.”

  
A red-furred Wolfen girl peeks out from behind the silver wolfess, noticing Tanny’s plus rabbit in Ameiko’s pouch.

“Tanny!” she shrieks, running over to Ameiko, “Is Tanny okay?! Where did you get that rabbit!?”

“Tanny gave this to us for protection, and he certainly kept us very safe,” Ameiko smiles, handing the rabbit to the little Wolfen girl. “He even got stronger, see?”

“Mr. Rabbit! You look so… good!” the girl shrieks, her brown eyes shining with glee, “Mama! Look! Mr. Rabbit got stronger because he helped defeat the orcs!”

A red wolfess slowly approaches and holds her daughter close before her, “He certainly did. Tanny will be so happy!” the wolfess smiles and looks to Ameiko and Warrick, “Thank you… truly. Thank you so much. Please… escort us back to our village – these women and pups need to return home before the soldiers arrive.”

 

Leading the Wolfen women and kids back to their homes, Ameiko kept the children company, talking with them and taking the load off their mothers.

  
Warrick notices the physics are applied to the Wolfen women as well, so he makes a strong effort to avoid looking away from the ground and from straight ahead. The goddess is cruel… and she knows it. How can I avoid looking at all these…erm… boobs?! Ugh… okay, just focus on getting these people back…

The silver wolfess catches up to Warrick’s side, smiling and wrapping her tail around his waist, “Warrick, you’re a true hero, and I’d have to ask anything more of you, but do you suppose you could help us… repair our homes. Or even donate some gold so we can pay for repairs ourselves? Our soldiers shouldn’t have to work too hard.”

“Of course,” Warrick blushes, avoiding eye-contact as he opens his panel. He now has a total of over thirty thousand gold. “How much would it cost?”

“Well… most of our houses are destroyed, but we build with all natural materials,” the wolfess says, “ten thousand gold would be more than enough. Is that too much?”

“Not at all,” Warrick gulps, feeling the wolfess’ tail wrap around him a bit tighter, “Here, I’m happy to help.”

  
Text appears above Warrick’s head in red font, reading “-10,000g”, and green above the silver wolfess, reading “+10,000g”.

“Thank you so, so much! Our village will certainly remember this day. We’ll be forever in your debt, Sir!”

Sir? Huh, I guess I’m kind of building a rep. Seems the more help I am, the better villagers will like me.

 

In no time, thanks to Warrick’s donations and to Ameiko’s assistance in the battle, everyone is returned safely to their homes. Immediately, construction begins. Warrick and Ameiko help lift heavy materials and tie pieces together, repairing roofs and walls of a few of the homes. Aside from building, Ameiko has dedicated her time to keeping the kids out of trouble.

“You’re back!” Tanny shouts, running quickly over to Ameiko and grasping her leg tightly, “Mr. Rabbit – is he with you?!”

“Of course! He was a great, big help!” she smiles, handing Tanny his rabbit. “He even got stronger! I found him a new eye, as well. He couldn’t stop talking all about you – even during the entire fight.”

  
“Wow! He is stronger! And your eye looks so cool!” Tanny says, hugging his rabbit and nuzzling against Ameiko’s leg. “Thanks for keeping him safe! You can come and visit us whenever you like!” Tanny raises his rabbit to his ear, bouncing its head, “Oh, Mr. Rabbit says ‘thanks for letting me tag along!’ he had a lot of fun!”

“It was my pleasure, he’s quite the travel buddy.”

 

Warrick approaches Ameiko, tapping her shoulder and pointing to the center of the village. Ameiko looks in the direction of Warrick’s pointing and they notice the wolfess’ all sitting on their knees, smiling and chatting away, facing the exit of the village. Soon, a howling can be heard – a strong, harmonious howling.

The wolfess’ lift their heads and join in on the howling that they hear. Soon, a song of peace and welcoming fills the air, sending goosebumps up Warrick’s spine.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Ameiko whispers, “The soldiers are coming home. This is how they greet each other.”

“It sounds so peaceful. Not… really like howling, but like… actual music.” Warrick whispers back, “I can’t describe it. A Capella has always sounded nice, but… this…”

“…has a lot of… love in it.” Ameiko finishes, turning to Warrick and looking into his eyes.

Tanny tugs on Warrick’s clothes, giggling, “Come here! The Alpha wants to talk to you!”

Warrick and Ameiko follow the boy to the center of the village where the wolves all begin wagging their tails and clapping.

“You must be Warrick,” says a tall, muscular brown and cream colored wolf wearing armor with a scar over his left eye, “I’ve heard of your heroic favor to my pack, and as a reward… please, dine with us tonight, as we’ll have a feast in your honor!”

The wolves cheer and howl with excitement, but the Alpha raises a hand to the sky, and slowly, the crowd quiets down, “As well as this… you will have the opportunity to mate with each of my daughters should you ever choose.”

Warrick blushes badly as his focus is directed to three slender, sweet looking wolven women. The first is a dark wolf with a white undercoat, the second is a spitting image of her father, yet slender and strong, and the third is a rather timid looking white wolfess, whose blue eyes can’t easily be avoided. All three girls look at him and blush, stepping forward and nodding down in submission.

 

Warrick looks to Ameiko and she smiles, looking at Warrick. I get to… w-with these? They look so hot! Oh man… but how would Ameiko feel about it? She did say the relationship was open. Though, a moment ago, the way she looked at me. Is she in love with me?

Warrick nods to the females and smiles as they stand up straight and walk away. The Alpha smiles and looks unto his people, raising his hand in the air. His armor glistens in the pastel coloring of the setting sunlight.

“Come! Now we must feast! All hail the heroes of our pack! Warrick and Ameiko! Tonight, we will dine in their honor! Thank you, kind heroes for rescuing our beloved pack members,” the Alpha smiles, nodding in thanks, “As well as for the repairs to our homes. We will always be allied with your village and if ever in the future, with your army as well.”

And I’ll even have my own wolf girls to play with! Agh, that was a dirty thought. Oh well, I need a break, too!


	6. Chapter 6

  
Returning to the inn after a long night of celebration, Warrick and Ameiko are accompanied by one of the Alpha’s daughters, the youngest of them, Shiva, named after the goddess Shiva due to her pure white fur, her powerful golden gaze, and goddess-like demeanor. The three of them enter laughing and talking about the celebration.

They enter the inn and take a seat at the bar counter, Ameiko taking her place behind it. Warrick smiles as the three’s laughter slowly dulls to a silence. He looks to Shiva, who smiles at him, blushing through her white fur. Her long, lustrous hair, reaching the middle of her back covers her chest. Though she wears no clothing, her anatomy is hidden well with her fur.

“So, uh… this is going to be such a weird question,” Warrick smiles, rubbing the back of his head, “but uh… why don’t the Wolfen females wear clothes?”

Shiva giggles, swishing her long, smooth tail over her lap, “You see,” her voice is soft, feminine, and light, “the only clothing we’d ever need to wear is armor. The men fight while we care for the village, hunt, and share responsibilities with the men as well. And well… we don’t have much to hide beneath clothing, really.”

“Aren’t you worried about cheeky men, like Warrick here, looking at your body?” Ameiko giggles, polishing a glass.

“Not at all,” Shiva giggles, “Wolfen people have very thick fur… wherever thickness is needed. It covers us well. The only time I can be truly, well, nude, is if I willingly expose myself.”

“I’ve never seen a Wolfen woman naked,” Warrick giggles, blushing, “Don’t suppose I ever will.”

“Can’t blame ya. To be honest, I’ve always been… curious.” Ameiko says, her voice trailing off with embarrassment.

Wait, curious? She wants to see a Wolfen woman naked? Bi-curiosity wasn’t in her biography the last time I checked it. That just proves even more that this place can’t be really a game. NPCs don’t just change…

“I’ll be honest,” Shiva giggles, “I’ve never seen a human naked before. I’d actually like to one day. Since I currently don’t have a mate, it wouldn’t be wrong of me.”

“Is that so?” Warrick asks.

“Yes, of course,” Shiva smiles. “To be honest, being bisexual, I kind of wonder what Ameiko looks like.”

“W-what?” Ameiko says, startled, dropping the rag to the countertop. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Shiva smiles, “Though, I’ve also heard great things about the male’s body. Warrick… do you think… maybe I could…”

Is she asking to see me naked?! “Could… what?”

“Well… could I… maybe see what… it looks like?” Shiva blushes, “I mean, if it’s okay with Ameiko. I get the feeling that you two are involved, or mated.”

“We are,” Warrick smiles, “but we’ve also agreed on an open relationship. That means I can uh… well, we both can… see others on the side.”

“I see!” Shiva smiles, “Then come on! I’d like to see if you don’t mind!” Shiva stands from the barstool and grabs Warrick by the hand, dragging him down the hallway, giggling. They leave Ameiko’s sight and she can only stand in silence, blushing.

Ameiko gently sets down her glass and rag and tiptoes down the hallway and up the stairs. She can hear the fainted sounds of mumbling in the distance – Shiva and Warrick are speaking, and they both sound nervous.

Ameiko stands outside Warrick’s room and peeks through the keyhole. He can see Shiva sitting on Warrick’s bed – the same bed they made love in – waiting to see what a human’s penis actually looks like.

“That’s it? You don’t have one?” Shiva tilts her head, “That can’t be very productive for mating…”

“No, Shiva…” Warrick laughs, “I haven’t even taken the pants off yet. Here…” Warrick slowly drops his pants – all Ameiko can see through the keyhole is Warrick’s muscular, toned ass and Shiva’s shocked, blushing face.

“It’s… so much bigger than any I’ve ever seen.”

“Is it really?” Warrick says, a hand on his hip and one rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, yes… I… I feel a little… excited now…” Shiva opens her legs a little to reveal a spot of dampened fur along with a small bulge just above her slowly revealing slit.

Ameiko’s eyes widen as she watches Shiva spread her legs wider. Her nipples begin to poke through her fur on her human-like breasts, and finally, as her labia swells and reddens, her bulge also brings forth a small, pink bit of flesh.

Warrick’s hands begin to drift to his crotch and he grasps the base of his cock, stroking it as it grows stiffer and stiffer. Shiva blushes as she watches, feeling her fur become wet.

Ameiko enters and the two immediately look to the door. Warrick looks pale with red cheeks, embarrassed by the position he’s caught in. Shiva’s wolf eyes are dilated, her cheeks blushing beneath her white fur.

“I… I was also curious,” Ameiko says, “I’d… never seen anyone’s body but Warrick’s and my own… I… what is… that exactly?” Ameiko says, pointing casually at Shiva’s twitching bit of pink flesh.

“Oh, I’m… uh… well… I was born with both male and…female… parts….down there.” Shiva blushes, opening her legs so Ameiko can see.

“Really… that’s kind of neat.” Ameiko says, her hands wandering on their own to her buckles, “Hey, let me show you what… a human female looks like, then. Only fair.”

Is this happening? We’re all getting naked? I… ugh, so many tits… their boobs are so big since the goddess didn’t turn the physics off yet! And… Shiva has a dick? What the… Ameiko keeps staring at it. Now they’re staring at me. What did I… oh.

Warrick looks down at himself and sees his erection is standing strong and hard, pulsating and twitching for attention.

“Well, it’s obvious that we’re all pretty excited… and… well, horny.” Ameiko says rather blatantly, “Shiva, you’ve seen our bodies… have you ever felt anything like them?”

“Not at all, do you mind?” Shiva asks, standing and coming closer to Ameiko.

“Not at all. Can I … maybe…” Ameiko blushes.

“Oh, of course…” Shiva blushes back.

Warrick watches as the two girls examine each other. The way Ameiko runs her hands down Shiva’s furry, smooth sides and chest makes Warrick’s cock pulsate even harder. And just watching as Shiva pinches Ameiko’s nipples and uses her thumbs to see the inside of her pussy worsens it, forcing Warrick to form a bead of precum.

Oh man… ugh, I have to… I have to touch myself. God, I need to cum! This is hot! Oh God, they’re looking at me. What do I… ugh, I’m still naked… on man! “Haha, so, are we done in here? We gonna go and fight some goblins or… hogs… o-or... Shiva?”

“I’m sorry, Warrick,” Shiva blushes, swishing her tail behind her, her ears drooping to the sides, “I… I just feel like… I should, um…” Shiva gets to her knees and grabs Warrick’s cock in the middle of the shaft. Opening her mouth, she   
rests Warrick’s cock on her tongue, allowing it to slowly enter her mouth. She closes her eyes and moans gently as she drags the hot, fleshy rod in and out of her mouth, tasting his precum and feeling it drip down her throat.

“Oh… G-god… mmgh! Sh-Shiva…” Warrick shivers. Shocked, he looks up to see Ameiko laying on his bed, her fingers swirling gently around her clitoris, her glistening, silky juices lubricating her hand. “Shit… oh, God… I… can’t think…”

Shiva moans more and more as she reaches down, caressing over her labia and spreading her lips open with her index and middle fingers. Feeling her clitoris exposed to the air, her cock starts to grow stiffer. Shiva grasps her cock and begins stroking it, closing her eyes again and allowing the pleasure to envelop her.

God, is she… masturbating? With her… penis?! Oh man… Oh, God, what’s Ameiko doing? Warrick watches as Ameiko, fully naked, gets low to the ground and turns onto her back, she slides herself beneath Shiva and opens her mouth, extending her tongue. She slowly drags her tongue across Shiva’s pink, wet slit, connecting herself to Shiva by only a string of Shiva’s Wolfen cum.

Oh my God, it’s a threesome. I’m going to fuck two women at once! Well… one woman and… one hermaphrodite. Still, so much pussy and so many tits… I can’t… hold back! I feel like I’ll cum any second!

Shiva slowly grins on Ameiko’s lips, still stroking her cock while sucking faster and harder on Warrick’s. Shiva looks up at Warrick with lust in her eyes. As he looks over her shoulder, Warrick can see that Ameiko is still rubbing her clit, her juices making her even more slippery.

Shiva stops sucking and strokes her cock along with Warrick’s at the same pace, “Warrick, mmgh…” Shiva moans, feeling Ameiko’s tongue around her clit, “Please… will you… mate with me?”

“M-mate?” Warrick gasps, “Like… inside you?”

“Yes… ooh, yes. Please… I… my loins… they’ll burst… please, Warrick!” Shiva begs.

“I… I …f-fuck, yes. God yes!” Warrick growls, Taking Shiva by the arm and leading her to the bed. Shiva positions herself on her knees and raises her pussy to Warrick’s cock. Her mons is swollen, and her fur is damp, dripping with juices. Beneath that, her cock hangs down, stiff and dripping with excitement.

Warrick positions himself and opens Shiva’s pussy with his thumbs, watching her clit pulsate. Shiva moans as she feels Ameiko slip beneath her, leaning back against the pillows. She lifts her pussy to Shiva, who longingly laps at Ameiko’s slit.

Warrick can’t stand it anymore. He positions his cock and slips it inside the wolfess’ tight, virgin slit. Warrick can tell, because a woman with Shiva’s figure and sexy demeanor wouldn’t be this tight. Warrick feels Shiva’s walls squeezing and throbbing around his cock as he eases himself in. He can feel Shiva’s cock bouncing over her stomach as she breathes hard and quickly.

Ignoring the fact that Shiva has a penis, Warrick closes his eyes and grips onto Shiva’s ass, slamming the rest of his length deeply inside her.

“Ngh! Nyeh!” Shiva moans, growling a bit over the pain of her hymen breaking. Soon, her pain is taken over by a feeling of pleasure, sending waves of bliss throughout her body. “God… yeah! Yes! Mmgh!”

Ameiko and Shiva moan simultaneously as Warrick thrusts behind Shiva, stuffing her pussy full of his length. Her breasts tap gently against Ameiko’s thighs as she licks her harder and harder. Greedily, Shiva laps up Ameiko’s juices, moaning and groaning with pleasure.

“There… ungh, there! If you… keep licking there, I’ll… c-cum!” Ameiko moans, tipping her head back as she gently pinches and caresses her nipples.

“Mgh, yes!” Warrick groans, “Make her cum, Shiva. Make her cum all over you!”

“W-Warrick… mgh! S-so bossy,” Shiva giggles, moaning under her breath as she returns to licking Ameiko’s wet, shimmering pussy. “Ameiko, you’re so hot… your pussy is… burning up!”

“Mmgh, please… don’t stop…” Ameiko begs, lifting her hips and spreading her legs a bit more. “I’m so close! I’m… I’m gonna cum. Please!”

Warrick watches as she thrusts harder, grunting and panting, breaking a sweat as he watches the wolfess he’s fucking eat Ameiko out. She licks harder and faster, spreading open Ameiko’s lips with her thumbs and licking every inch, suckling gently on the clitoris, listening to Ameiko’s sweet moans.

Ameiko’s clit begins pulsating as her orgasm builds, “I’m going to cum… I’m… ungh!” Ameiko breathes harder and faster, “I’m cumming! I’m c-cum-m-m-aagh!”

Ameiko’s juices flow over Shiva’s muzzle, leaving her lips damp and her chest soaking in Ameiko’s cum.

Warrick thrusts harder, and faster, feeling himself coming closer, “Mmgh, I want your cum, Shiva… come on!” he grunts, breathing harder and moaning passionately.

“Yes, fuck me! Mmgh, no… wait… s-suck my cock, Warrick. I’ll cum sooner if you…mgh… if you suck my cock!” Shiva groans, her tail flopped up and over her back. “Please… mmgh, make me cum…”

Warrick slows his thrusting to a stop, “Suck your… cock?” I’ve never blown anyone before! Would it be gay? I mean… Shiva’s a girl. She identifies as female anyway… would it be… you know.

“I wouldn’t tell a soul, Warrick. Please… my body is aching… I need to cum… please,” she moans.

“Do it, Warrick… it’ll be okay,” Ameiko pants, her legs spread, revealing her leaking, sticky pussy.

Shiva turns to her back and spreads her legs open. Her gaping pussy stays pink and wet beneath her hard, stiff cock. It twitches and leaks precum from its rather sharp looking, canine tip.

Warrick looks at the shining pink rod and hesitates, shivering a bit with uncertainty. I’m so horny. I need to cum… and so does she. Ameiko wants me to try, Shiva definintely wants me to do it… but… I don’t know… Soon, Warrick hears the familiar ping of a new quest.

Checking his panel, he notices the quest:

“Please Shiva, the Wolfen Female, by performing oral sex using her male organ. Rewards: 600 XP, 4,000 gold, and the unlocking of a new special perk with three special points.”

Well… it’s a quest. So that means I’ll have to either way. The rewards look pretty good – I could definitely use the gold and perk points. Warrick lowers himself down to Shiva’s pussy, extending his tongue and licking her clit.

“Agh, yes… mmgh,” she moans, tipping her head up and licking at Ameiko’s pussy above her, making her moan as well.

Warrick moans and licks higher, at the base of Shiva’s cock. Here goes… huh. It’s not that bad. It’s just flesh after all. She tastes… the same. Here and in her pussy… her cock tastes like her pussy.

“Yes… ungh, yes… suck my cock, Warrick…” Shiva moans, feeling Warrick slip three fingers inside her tight, Wolfen pussy, thrusting them slowly as he circles his thumb around her clitoris. Warrick then licks up her shaft, wrapping his lips around her tip and licking the bead of precum away.

It tastes exactly like her pussy juice… can they be connected like this? It… doesn’t seem much different. Warrick begins bobbing his head and sucking Shiva’s cock, fingering her pussy as he sucks harder and faster.

“Ungh, yes! Warrick, f-fuck, yes!” Shiva moans, bucking her hips as she feels Warrick’s fingers in her pussy while he sucks her cock. “Yes, I’m going to cum… mmgh…. Keep doing that and I’ll cum!”

Warrick begins to feel his erection throbbing even more, begging for release. He feels a strange sensation in his body – he wants to be fucked. He stops sucking and looks up at the wolfess.

“Shiva… will you…. Um… Shiva. Fuck my ass.” Warrick asks, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh my… y-yes!” Shiva gasps, rolling onto her knees and standing up. Warrick takes Shiva’s place, crawling toward Ameiko.

Warrick looks down and sees Ameiko’s shimmering slit and immediately begins to lick her clit. He feels his erection graze the bedding below as he thrusts his hips slowly, pushing his tongue deeply into Ameiko’s pussy and listening to her sweet moans.

He feels Shiva place her paws on his hips, and suddenly, he feels the penetration. He gasps and shivers as he feels Shiva’s cock entering his asshole. The pressure and sensation are painful and strange, but quickly, his ass gapes and responds well.

Warrick moans and continues licking Ameiko’s pussy while being thrusted into. Shiva moans and whines in pleasure as she thrusts quickly and without hesitation. She lifts her head back and whines, panting and releasing tiny howls of pleasure.

Warrick moans and closes his eyes as he buries his lips deeply within Ameiko’s pussy, feeling her throb and pulsate again. Her walls are thick with cum and swelling tissue, and suddenly, she begins to throb again.

“I’m going to cum… mmgh, I’m so hot… I feel so… I-I’m… cumming!” Ameiko pants, gasping and breathing hard, moaning and gripping the bedding.

Ameiko cums hard over Warrick’s chin and chest, spraying her hot, silky cum harder than before. She screams in pleasure as she holds her legs open, feeling her entire body pulsate as her juices leave her drained.

Warrick pants and groans, feeling his own orgasm building faster and faster. God, it’s like I’m being stuffed from my ass! I feel it… in my stomach! I won’t lie… it feels pretty good. I feel like I’m going to cum. God, this is amazing!

“Yeah! Mmgh, yes!” Warrick moans, laying his chest on the soaked bedding below himself, “Fuck yes! God, Shiva… yes!” Warrick grips the sheets and bites down on a wrinkle in the blanket that’s been soaked by Ameiko’s cum. He tastes her juices and bites down as he feels something expanding in his ass.

“Fuck… yeah! I’m gonna cum… Warrick… when I cum…I… I might knot…”

“You might not? Is… is my ass… not enough?” Warrick moans.

“No! I… I might… kn-knot! I’m knotting! I’m cumming, ooh, yes! Yes!” Shiva moans, thrusting one final time, deeply into Warrick’s ass.

“Ungh! I… I’m… I’m cumming,” Warrick whispers, panting and moaning, “I’m cumming… I’m…c-cum…” Warrick squeezes his eyes even tighter as he feels his cock twitching wildly, spraying his semen onto the sheets. He reached orgasm without any final stimulation to his shaft, and that alone made the experience much better.

“F-fuck… cum in my ass…” Warrick whispers, breathy and panting, “Cum inside me… come on!”

Shiva moans and releases her cum, spraying it deeply into Warrick’s ass, filling him to the rim. Her cum leaks out of his ass slowly, dripping down his thighs.

Warrick remains on his hands and knees atop his bed while Shiva stays mounted behind him. Ameiko has already gotten up and dressed herself.

Alone together, Shiva and Warrick stay connected. Shiva and Warrick are connected through Shiva’s knot – what happens when a canine ejaculates, leaving the cock sort of “plugged” into the receiver. In this case, Shiva has knotted inside Warrick, having just cum inside his ass.

The knot slowly shrinks, forcing some of Shiva’s cum to drip out of Warrick’s ass.

The goddess leans back and taps her fingertips together with a large smile across her shining, chrome-like face. “That’s a good boy, Warrick. To become my God, you will need to be able to please anyone almost on demand.”

The goddess sits back and watches as Shiva and Warrick struggle embarrassedly to escape the knotting. The goddess opens a panel of her own, granting Warrick his quest completion rewards, adding in a new special perk:

“Bisexuality: Having more points in this perk will allow you to have relations with other genders of other species. The higher this perk is leveled, the more chances of your partner being hermaphroditic or simply male. Females will find you more attractive, and the chances of a threesome is more likely.”

“Collection: When this perk is leveled, the more men, women, and other genders you will be able to collect as your own source of pleasure. A harem, if you will. The higher level this perk, the more members of your harem you may collect.”

Warrick sits on the bed, ignoring his throbbing anus as he swipes through his panels. He adds one perk point to the sexuality perk, and one to the new bisexuality perk. He looks into the Collection perk, thinking it over. My own collection just for sex and other stuff? Hmm… this can actually serve to be useful. Why not? Warrick adds his final special point to his Collection level.

“What’s that?” Shiva asks, wrapping her arms around him and licking his neck.

“Ah, nothing… it’s just… wait. You don’t know what this is?” Warrick asks.

“Nope. Is it some kind of watch made of human technology?” Shiva asks, tilting her head and twitching her fluffy ears.

“You mean… you have no idea about leveling, panels, XP…” Warrick asks, confused.

“Not really. Sounds like you’re playing a game.”

She’s not an NPC – is she another player? This is an MMO world after all… no… it must be the goddess playing with me. I’m sure she can read my thoughts as if they were scripts. I’m onto you, Goddess… I’ll figure this all out once I get strong enough.

“Nah it’s just… uh… personal stuff,” Warrick stands up, putting his clothes back on, “Say uh… do you maybe… want to do this more often?”

“Sex with you? Count me in… you’re a much better lover than any of the wolves in my pack.” Shiva blushes, standing off of the bed and heading toward the door, “I’m going to tease Ameiko a bit,” she giggles, “See ya, Warrick.”

The door closes and Warrick is left alone again in his room. He looks in the corner of the room at his sword, standing and shimmering, tainted just a little with caked on blood stains. I should really clean it… or get a new one.

Warrick opens his panels to check his money balance. From quests and overall dropped loots, he’s accumulated over eighty-thousand gold. Oh yeah. Time for some potions and stuff. Gonna need those… mgh, my ass still hurts. Warrick rubs   
his left ass cheek. But… it felt good during. I could get used to it. It was for a quest after all. Shiva… she responded like a human – she must be another player. Has to be… just has to be. Now’s not the time to ponder on that. I need   
to prepare to meet the Goddess.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Clearing his head, Warrick slashes his sword out before him, knocking a goblin to his back, despawning it. As he watches more goblins head toward him, he thinks of them as no big deal. They’re so easy to defeat that he barely has to focus on the goblins. By now, he’s leveled quite a bit – he is even eligible for higher leveled gear, but rather than buy new gear, Warrick decides to blow off some steam by killing these green abominations.

As his blade slashes through their fleshy, bony bodies, Warrick can’t help but remember his time with the wolfess and Ameiko at the same time. It was his first threesome ever, and what’s even stranger about it, the goddess was nowhere to be seen afterward. I think she set it up. I think she knew it was supposed to happen, so she let it happen. She scripted it… then again, Shiva had no idea what my gauntlet was for. Maybe she’s scripted to be that naïve? She’s from a more natural tribe after all…

So many questions and so little answers. Warrick sighs and plops down on the ground for a breather. Opening his panel, he notices he has earned some special perk points. He levels his strength, defense, bisexuality, and charisma levels by two each. Instantly, the leveling up takes place and he feels much different.

“Too quiet out here,” he says to himself. Wonder if Ameiko wants to skin some orcs today. I’ll go see. Standing up, he heads back to Sandpoint, enjoying the scenery on the way back. The sky is turning pastel orange and pink – a nice evening sky to say the least as stars begin poking out of the background’s coloring. The seemingly realistic sky reminded him of home – when he would sit outside on the grass with his family as a child.

I wonder how things are back home? I wonder if anyone even knows I’m gone… or if I am even gone, I wonder if they’re looking for me. I wonder how Mom’s doing… or my boss, even. Have my friends noticed?

Getting closer to the Rusty Dragon Inn, Warrick notices there are no lights on. In fact, the lanterns in the entire town seem to be extinguished. Approaching the door of the inn, Warrick knocks, loudly, making sure that Ameiko, or anyone, knows that he’s there.

Nobody comes to answer. The door’s locked.

“Huh… Ameiko? Ameiko, it’s Warrick! Let me in!” Warrick calls in the silence of the night. Then he remembers. Oh… this is that one quest after the orc raid on the Wolfen pack… Ameiko is grieving where her father was buried. I’ll have to go there and convince her to come home and rest. That’s why she’s gone.

Sighing, Warrick turns his back to the inn and begins following a dirt trail. Traveling through Sandpoint and marching through a flourishing forest, he comes to a denser forest where more flowers seem to be sprouted than trees. Ahead, Warrick can see an opening and a small dot of a figure and a large white boulder. No doubt that it’s Ameiko; Warrick continues on, kneeling down and plucking forget-me-nots from the ground and gripping them gently in his hands.

  
Warrick kneels next to Ameiko and places the flowers before the large boulder. The white boulder is engraved quite neatly: “Here Lies our Loyal Captain: A Great Leader and even Greater Soul” followed by his birth year and date of death. Looking to his left, Ameiko remains on her knees, her hands folded neatly on her lap and her eyes closed as tears run down her cheeks.

Warrick carefully lifts his hand and wipes Ameiko’s tears away, “It’ll be alright. He’s done all he could and… don’t think of it as him being gone… think of it as him being finished.”

“Finished? How is that supposed to make me feel better?” Ameiko mumbles.

“Well, finished… like he completed everything he was supposed to in life. He’s fulfilled – that sound better?”

“A little, yes,” Ameiko sniffles, “I’ll just… I’ll never get to smell the ale on his clothes or… nag at him to get the pie crumbs out of his beard,” Ameiko smiles, more tears streaming. “I’ll never get to feel his warm, gigantic hugs when I’m… when I’m just… overwhelmed with it all… I’ll… I’ll… n-never…” Ameiko begins sobbing.

Warrick quickly wraps his arms around her, holding her still and tightly as she cries. He ignores the ping of his quest and continues to hold Ameiko, rocking her slowly back and forth before straightening her posture to look at her. He wipes Ameiko’s tears away and smiles gently.

“Hey… your dad wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over this. He was a great man – he understood his line of work the day he stepped into it. He… completed his life happily and aged with glory, and clearly, he’s never forgotten. But look at you, his greatest accomplishment.” Warrick smiles, handing Ameiko some of the flowers, “We’re never given what we can’t handle, you know?”

“Warrick… I’m so glad you spawned to me…” Ameiko sniffles, placing her flowers on the grave as Warrick follows suit.

“Spawned? What do you me—oh. Oh, wait… so… you know that this world is just a game, right?” Warrick says a bit ecstatically.

“Of course… I know that we’re all just here to… to… t-to…” Ameiko begins stuttering, and her eyes close as her body jumps a bit as if she’d gotten spooked. Suddenly, her voice becomes much more generic, along with her speech. “Thank you for coming out to me. I guess I had let my mind wander too much. I will train with you in the morning – for now, let’s head back to The Dragon.”

Just when I thought I was making progress… “Okay, let’s go,” Warrick says, mumbling slightly. 

 

The walk back to The Dragon couldn’t have felt any longer. The minute Warrick reaches the door to the inn, he finds himself prying the door open, just to get inside. Impatience weighs heavily on his shoulders – all he wants to do is get down the bottom of all of this.

Why am I here, why am I in a game, and why are these people seeming real one minute and then generic the next? Warrick sighs, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar counter. Ameiko walks behind the counter and picks up a rag, stuffing it into a glass mug and wiping it clean, as per-usual.

“So… how are you feeling now?” Warrick asks.

“Okay, I guess. I feel alright, still sad, but alright,” Ameiko answers genuinely.

A genuine answer. So the goddess is behind it all. She must be controlling this entire world – and since everything feels… and is… so realistic, this must be a very synthetic world. I haven’t had a single automated response. I have had free will since I woke up here.

“… and then that’s an issue I can work with on my own, but… thank you, Warrick.” Ameiko says, watching Warrick shake his head slightly as if waking himself up. “Are you tired? You can rest here if you like.”

“No… I’m just… you know. Things on my mind constantly. Um… so… since we’re a thing now, I should probably ask,” Warrick smiles sheepishly, “Want to maybe go do something later? The night seems pretty nice…”

“How sweet. Of course, I’d love to,” Ameiko smiles. “For now, I have to clean up here and get ready for the nightly guests, but later on… yeah.”

“Great!” Warrick smiles, tapping the counter with his hand, gently, “I’ll see you in a bit then. I’m gonna head out for a little bit.”

  
  
As Warrick inhales the evening air, the cool air fills his lungs. The scent of roast floats through the air as his stomach growls. I really shouldn’t, but… it could be goblins or something cooking at a fire. With his suspicions in mind, Warrick follows the scent. Smelling the air, he follows the scent of freshly cooked meat all the way to the eerie opening that lead to the orcs that he and Ameiko had rescued the slaved Wolfen people from. This can’t be good… maybe there’s more orcs. Hell, I could use some more XP… should I get better equipment? Warrick looks over his attire and through his panels. Nah, it’ll be fine… I’m good. I’ll kick their asses and be back at The Dragon in no time. Warrick smirks to himself as he travels through the opening and follows the stronger growing scent.

Coming through the opening, Warrick finds himself back in the clearing where he and Ameiko had taken on the two orcs. Not too far into the distance, Warrick could hear the grunting and laughing of orcs. Hah… I can storm in there and they wouldn’t know what hit ‘em. I’ll bet they’ve got a shit ton of loot. Here goes!

Warrick bursts out forward, full speed. Dashing and bursting through hedges that separate the clearing from the orc village, Warrick finds himself surrounded by many orcs.

“Human!” one orc groans in warning.

“Human? No… food!” another laughs. Soon, the orcs head toward him, raising their grubby fists into the air, ready to slam them down.

Warrick’s reflexes kick in as he draws his sword; his sword slashes and clashes against the orcs’ fists as he leaps and dodges many attacks. Smiling and truly enjoying his time, he decides to show the orcs a lesson by stabbing his sword through the belly of the fattest orc, slicing her open and spilling the contents of her body to the ground.

The orcs begin to scatter as the ground vibrates. Soon, two orcs, larger than the others, emerge from a tall, wide, tacky looking, badly built shack. The two look almost identical. One is female with red hair, pulled up to the top of her head in a ponytail, with bangs covering her eyes – both of them. She smiles with a large, grubby grin, her under-bite apparent and unhygienic.

The male, looking identical to the female orc, has the very same hairstyle, except there is no ponytail atop his head. His gluttonous belly is barely the focus, because looking down, Warrick feels his heart sink into his stomach. The male orc’s crotch is bulging, looking a bit damp.

“Well, lookie, Sis! It’s a new toy!” the male grumbles.

“Oh, and he’s cute, too!” the female groans, almost sexually. “What should we do with him, Brother?”

Warrick pants, his body calming down from the sudden rush of adrenaline, however, the oncoming events are unknown, making him anxious.

“I say we play our special game with him, Sis!”

“Let’s do that! Yeah!” the female cheers. The two orcs immediately look to each other, smile, and dash toward Warrick. Before Warrick has a chance to realize what’s going on, he finds himself pinned to the ground by his shoulders, each orc holding either shoulder.

“What? Hey! Let go of me, you bastards!” Warrick shouts, struggling to sit up and fight the orcs away.

“Ooh, this toy is feisty, Sis!” the male laughs.

“I know! Use your special stick to calm him down, maybe,” the female suggests.

The male orc nods, letting go of Warrick’s shoulder. The female orc presses him to the ground and holds him while her brother undoes his makeshift trousers.

Warrick lays his eyes on the male orc’s massive, throbbing cock. As he strokes it in his large, grubby fist, he grins evilly at Warrick, pointing at his pants.

“Hey, take those trousers off him, Sis! I know where I can put this to make him calm down.”

“In his ass, Brother! His ass!” the female giggles, her voice raspy and deep, truly beastly.

“Yeah! Flip him over, heh! Heh heh!”

“W-wait a second… I… I don’t think I’d…” Warrick cannot finish his sentence – he’s flipped onto his stomach as the female orc tears away Warrick’s bottoms, leaving his ass exposed. The female orc applies all her weight to Warrick’s back, leaning forward and grabbing ahold of his ass cheeks, spreading them open wide, showing her brother Warrick’s anus.

“Hmm, looks small,” the male says, stroking his massive shaft, “maybe spit on it, Sis, get it nice and wet!”

“Okay!” the female giggles, simply opening her mouth, allowing a large gob of drool to fall from her chin. Slowly, the saliva glistens as it falls, soon meeting Warrick’s asshole.

“Looks perfect!” the male says, coming closer. With each step, the ground vibrates a little, and Warrick can sense the male orc standing close. As he turns his head to look behind him, all he can see is a large, green woman sitting on him, holding him down.

Suddenly, the sharp pain of the orc’s massive, thick, fat cock stings Warrick’s ass. He winces and groans in pain as he feels the orc shoving his cock deeply into his asshole. His hole gapes and stretches, trying to accommodate the large organ, but the pain is too great.

“It hurts! It… g-gagh!” Warrick groans in pain, gripping the earth beneath him, getting dirt and grass beneath his nails as he presses his forehead to the dirt, gritting his teeth and hissing through his lips to avoid screaming.

All around Warrick, the orcs watch and laugh, cheering at the village champions. Soon, everyone begins chanting a strange word – it must be the female’s name, because she reacts to it by removing her clothing, tossing them aside.

“Are you ready to muffle that screaming of yers?” the female giggles, getting off of Warrick and walking around to face him. She plops down on the ground with a loud thud, startling Warrick, making him jump and all the more hurting his ass. The male orc continues thrusting slowly, forcing himself in and out of Warrick’s ass.

The female lifts Warrick’s head by his hair, scooting forward. Oh God… she’s so big… her… her pussy!? She’s going to put me in there… do I… oh God! “No… no don’t! Please! I have a… h-mmfgh!”

Warrick is silenced by the female’s rather large vagina. Though large, it looks like any other pussy he’s seen before. The largeness does make it hard for him to breathe, but it also takes his mind off the pain in his ass. Instead of pain, Warrick begins to feel pressure in his belly.

The male orc moans as he thrusts hard, slamming his large, flabby hips into Warrick’s small, toned frame, all while he’s being forced to eat the female orc’s pussy.

Her flesh is warm and wet, and despite his face being completely engulfed, he finds her clit to be rather large. He has no choice. I gotta get it over with… if I make her cum quickly, maybe I can leave here.

Warrick opens his mouth, and like inviting a thumb into his mouth, he sucks on the female’s clit, making her squirm and moan. She grips his hair tightly, pressing him further into her pussy, grinding against his face, making Warrick gasp and groan for freedom.

The male orc’s balls begin to swing harder, Warrick’s ass turning red from all the friction. His small frame can barely take anymore, and apparently, neither can the orc. He flings his head back and roars, unloading a large, excessive amount of cum into Warrick’s asshole. The spray is so powerful that it forces the orc’s cock out of his ass and cum sprays from his hole; the orc, still cumming, coats Warrick’s back in a thick, gooey layer of his seed.

Warrick can feel the cum leaking and gushing from his ass. One down… now… just gotta get her to let me go, and…

Warrick sucks harder, but despite his efforts, the female isn’t satisfied, that is until she begins to rub herself with Warrick’s face. Before Warrick can put his tongue back in his mouth, he becomes familiar with the flavor of the female orc. Her moans are loud and obnoxious, but distracting enough to her brother.

“Good girl, Sis! Fuck his face nice and hard!” he laughs, stroking his cock, and slapping it hard against Warrick’s ass, “Haha, look at him jump! He’s so fun!”

“Oh, I’m going to cum! I feel it! Want to watch? It’s gonna be a great big one!” the female giggles, moaning and grinding herself harder with a cum-soaked Warrick.

God, just kill me now… this is too much! Warrick groans in agony as he feels the orc’s clit begin to throb, feeling her walls moisten. Suddenly, a gush of warm liquid pushes into his face, covering his face in the female orc’s juices.

“Oooh, God! Yeah! Mmgh, that’s so-o-o-o good! We have to keep this one, Brother… we have to keep…” the female sprays her cum all over Warrick, but before she can finish her thought, the village horn blows.

“Raid is coming!” the male orc shouts, “Everyone get ready! Come, Sis… we have to get prepared!”

The female orc stands up, neglecting her clothing and leaves Warrick in the dirt, covered in all kinds of cum and filth. Cum drips down her leg as she runs off, preparing for the raid that’s hit their village.

Warrick stands up and feels the heavy, hot seed and juices dripping down his entire body.

“Jesus Christ! I’m a fucking human dildo! Ugh… How do I explain this one to Ameiko?” Warrick gags, leaning down and picking up the female orc’s clothing, drying himself off and attempting to wipe the gooey cum off of his skin. When it finally comes off, he sighs, heading out of the village. His asshole stings and his face feels violated, but that’s when Warrick makes the decision. I really need to level up… I really should have leveled up.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Having dealt with the orcs’ idea of playtime, Warrick shudders, remembering the scent and the sight of the female orc’s lower regions. Shaking the memory from his thoughts, Warrick makes his way to the center of the long tunnel that leads in the direction of Sandpoint.

The Goddess sits back, watching Warrick pant from excessive activities. Crossing her arms, she watches intently, a smirk shimmering across her face.

“Hmm, a walk home without anything too exciting. That’s boring… how about…” Lifting her shimmering finger, the Goddess presses one of many buttons on a panel before her. Pressing that button causes an Elven woman to appear behind Warrick.

  
The elf is tall, slender, and well-toned. Her long, white-blonde hair covers her breasts elegantly, moving only slightly with the wind. Her fair skin, smooth and flawless, formed goosebumps as she grabbed her arm, moving her thighs to censor herself, realizing she is without clothes.

“Excuse me…” she says, her voice soft and elegant, almost regal, “S-Sir? A moment… please.”

Warrick turns around and immediately sees the Elven woman. His eyes scan her slender, gorgeous body. Noticing that she wears no clothing, Warrick’s gazed drifts to her breasts, and lower to her slightly exposed pussy.

“Ah… c-can I help you?” he asks, looking into the elf’s glossy, pure blue eyes. Looking closer, they look like alien eyes – there is no pupil, only a large, tear-drop shaped pool of navy blue.

“Sir, I’m from the Elven village nearby, I seem to have lost my way. Could you be so kind as to help me?” the beautiful elf woman turns more to face Warrick, the wind brushing her long, blazing locks away from her breasts, exposing her erect, pink nipples, “You see… bandits have stolen my robes. The quality of silk is much too rare, they must have gotten overwhelmed. They stole my garments and left me stranded here, having taken my horse with them. Please… can you help me get them back?”

“We could just buy you some new clothes, Miss… come on, I know a cloth shop in Sandpoint…”

“No, please… you must understand. These garments are important. I am a high priestess,” the elf begs, “Help me in gathering my belongings and your reward will be great and mystical, young adventurer.”

  
Warrick’s gauntlet flashes and sounds; he opens the panel in his gauntlet and sees that he’s been granted a quest: “Help the High Priestess gather her things back. Reward: 4,000 gold, 700 XP, and a special gift.”

Warrick looks over his stats. Okay, well… last time I got completely fucked over by those orcs… I think I’ll use some of these points. Warrick taps his screen, leveling his strength and defense all the way to fifty percent. His charisma levels to twenty five percent, and he decides to level his sex appeal as well. Instantly, his body changes to accommodate his leveling – he looks significantly stronger, and even more toned.

“Yes, I’ll help you, but please – tell me your name?” Warrick asks, holding out his hand for the elf to take it.

The high priestess places her hand in Warrick’s, smiling and blushing lightly, “My name is Merisiel.”

“Ah,” Warrick purrs, kissing the elf’s hand, “Merisiel… what a lovely, exotic name for such an exotic, lovely woman.”

“You flatter me, Sir. I will follow you.”

“Very well, come along. We’ll find your clothing and even your horse if we can,” Warrick reassures. He turns his back to the lovely elf, “Though, if you don’t mind me saying, these robes you’ve lost – are they worth it? Covering such a beautiful body would be quite a shame.”

Following behind Warrick, Merisiel blushes, “Oh my… such a way with words, Traveler. It is quite embarrassing… though my village is used to being nude often, as it is only nature.”

“Ah, then I thank nature for taking so much time on perfecting a woman such as yourself,” Warrick grins. Man, leveling up turned me into such a Casanova. She’s giggling and blushing… I bet if I keep this up, that reward for all this could be getting laid. Though… after the number those orcs did on me… Warrick swiftly feels his behind, noticing that all pain has been removed from his body. That’s right, I leveled up strength and defense. Any damage put on me is gone now… good! I’d really like to have an elf!

  
Travelling through the tunnel, Warrick emerges with Merisiel behind him. Guiding her out of the tunnel safely, Warrick points out head.

“That way is Sandpoint – where I am from. There, we have a lovely inn, weapons shop, clothing, and just about anything you would need,” he explains, “And… might I mention that the beds of The Rusty Dragon are rather soft… posh, really.”

“You tease me, Sir,” Merisiel blushes, looking down, hiding her breasts with her arm, “Oh… as much as I am used to nudity, I am a bit chilly – might I use something to cover myself?”

“Of course, here,” Warrick says, removing his tunic and handing it to the elf, “This should help – it’s quite long, so on you it may look like a dress.”

Slipping it on, Merisiel flips her white hair out of the collar and allows it to rest on her shoulders and back. The once lovely, artistic, statuesque figure is now covered by a burlap and leather tunic.

“It does – I appreciate this so much, Sir,” Merisiel smiles.

“Please, call me Warrick,” Warrick smiles, “So… where did those bandits go off to?”

“I believe they may have gone east toward the rocky hills,” Merisiel suggests, “but it may be quite dangerous out that way.”

“Don’t you worry – leave all of that to me.”

“Also, if you take any damage, please allow me to heal you, alright?” Merisiel smiles, stepping closer, “I would hate for something terrible to happen to you all because of me.”

“Alright – if that’s what you’d like, I won’t say no to that,” Warrick smiles, nodding once, “Let’s go then! Horses can’t rescue themselves.”

  
The goddess watches as Warrick and Merisiel travel the pathway east. Smiling to herself, she turns up the physics on Merisiel’s chest, enhancing the detail in her nipples.

“Warrick, Dear… the more aroused I can make you, the more I know you’ll be a worthy consort. I need to know that you will be able to please me at all hours, whenever we may need to… relieve ourselves,” the goddess says to herself, grinning as she crosses over her arms over her shimmering chest.

Watching before her, she notices Merisiel’s expression. “Ah, she’s much too innocent as a high priestess. Vows of chastity won’t make this quest’s reward any good for my God to Be,” says the goddess, opening a rather large panel, inserting a long string of code that is often used to override an NPC’s script and dialogue.

  
Breaking the silence of the walk, Merisiel sighs. Warrick looks to his left and sees Merisiel looking a bit sad.

“What’s wrong? Are you tired? We can rest if you like,” Warrick says, stopping.

“Oh, no, Warrick. It’s not that at all. I just… well… part of me regrets becoming a high priestess. The vow of chastity has always been difficult to uphold,” Merisiel blushes and looks away, braiding a strand of hair as she looks to her bare feet, “I’ve never been able to learn anything about my own body. I… I’ve never had an orgasm. I’ve heard they are most blissful, but I have never had one. I…” Merisiel turns to face Warrick again, “I wonder… if it’s not too much… what does it feel like?”

Warrick stares, looking over the elf’s figure, covered only by his own tunic. This bare, lost, innocent woman is asking him what an orgasm feels like. She’s blushing and playing with her hair. What do I say? I can’t just tell her… she took a vow. She’s a priestess!

“Uh, well… it’s not that great,” Warrick lies, “It’s like a… quick rush of… good.”

“A rush of… good?” Merisiel asks.

“Well, you know… pleasure.”

“I see. I have had pleasure! I have felt pleasure on many walks, wading in shallow rivers. I suppose that is an orgasm?” Merisiel thinks aloud.

This is a little harder than I thought. I guess I need to actually explain things to her. I mean… I’d be lying if I said I’d rather give her the orgasm myself, but she’s a priestess… and a woman. Should never force a lady into something she won’t want to do.

“Ah, n-not exactly. Let’s see…” Warrick says nervously, “An orgasm… is… the kind of pleasure you get from… your private areas. So… for men, their dicks and for women… you know, their… er… the pussy.”

“What, these?” Merisiel asks, lifting the tunic and showing Warrick her unused, virgin pussy. Warrick can barely look away as he sees the smooth skin around a tuft of white pubic hair, adorably draped just over the slit of her tiny, precious pearl. “That kind of pleasure comes from here?”

“Ah! Y-yeah!” Warrick says, panicking a bit. Keep it cool… keep it smooth. “Aha… yep. From there. There’s a small bump in there called the clit. Ya rub it for a while and then you feel the orgasm.” Warrick blushes.

“Is that all? That is where urine comes from – why does that not excite me?” Merisiel thinks aloud again.

“Well uh… it’s… kind of one of those things you have to show people or try for yourself,” Warrick suggests. “Come on, let’s go find your things and your horse… we can’t keep staring at our junk all day,” Warrick laughs nervously.

“Oh, right. My apologies. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, Warrick.” Merisiel smiles, blushing.

“Oh, n-no… I’m good.” Warrick smiles, feeling his erection twitch as he hides it well with his baggy pants. Man, I feel my cock growing and pulsating. I saw her pussy! Not just a peek, but the whole thing. Gah, it reminds me of Ameiko and the first time I fucked her. My God, she was so tight! And Shiva… I can’t believe how tight she was, or how tight I was to her! Her cock… man it was… pretty good!

“Warrick?” Merisiel asks softly, “Warrick, you’re blushing, and something is happening to your pants.”

“What? What do you mean my p-pants…” Warrick looks down and sees a large damp spot where his erection protrudes from. “Oh… Oh my God… I… I can’t believe…”

“What is happening? Do you need to relieve yourself? You appear to have wet your clothing – if you need to void, I can just wait.” Merisiel blushes, her voice soothing and understanding.

“N-no it’s not a bathroom thing…” Warrick sighs, blushing in shame, “I… I’m aroused. The orgasm thing we talked about… my body’s craving that and… so my penis gets an erection. It’s so weird having to explain it like science class. Anyway… I was thinking and… I guess… my cock had a small… orgasm. I came… a little… it’s called a wet dream… except I was awake,” Warrick laughs, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

“Oh, I see. Another act of the body. How intimate to be so openly close with nature, Warrick.” Merisiel smiles, resting her arms to her side, revealing the true largeness of her chest.

Her tits… they always been that big? Has to be the goddess messing with me. No way… “So uh… it’s… not disgusting?”

“Not at all, Warrick. Nature is a lovely, beautiful thing. I… I only wish I could feel as close to it as you.”

“Aha,” he laughs sheepishly, “Hey, wait here a second, okay? I’m going to change my clothes. I have some lower-level gear I can change into pretty quick.”

Warrick walks away from Merisiel, hiding behind a rather large, massive oak tree that looks as if it were straight out of an enchanted forest. Ducking behind the tree, Warrick removes his pants. Immediately, his erection springs free and a large gob of precum drips to the forest floor.

Merisiel grows tired of standing in one place. “I wonder if Warrick has changed – he did say ‘quick’,” she says to herself, uncrossing her arms and slowly approaching the tree. As she peeks around, she can see Warrick with his back to her. He’s shivering, groaning and panting hard. “Is… he in trouble?” she whispers to herself.

“G-God… yeah… mmgh, come on… ah… agh!” Warrick groans, “come on, faster… f-fuck…”

“Warrick! Are you okay? I’ll help you!” Merisiel says, a bit panicked, “You’re shivering and sound like you’re in pain!” she runs and stands before Warrick, only to see that he isn’t harmed at all, “Warrick, what’s harming you! I heard… oh…” Merisiel looks down at Warrick’s cock, spewing droplets of precum, dripping elegantly to the ground, “Is… is this… your…”

“Uh… M-Merisiel… you shouldn’t… look! You’re a priestess! Chastity!” Warrick says, fumbling to hide his cock in his hands, the slippery cum preventing him from gripping it properly.

“Oh… Warrick… looking at it… I feel so strange, so good…” Merisiel moans a little, looking at Warrick’s cock, watching the cum drip to the grass. Looking down at herself, he can see a small wet spot forming on the tunic. “W-what’s this? What is going on? Is this what happened to you?”

“Merisiel… that means you are aroused, too,” Warrick groans, looking deeply into Merisiel’s glassy, shining, navy blue eyes, “If it weren’t for your vow… I… I would probably take you right here and now.”

“Take me? Do you mean…”

“I mean I’d fuck you…” Warrick says, his voice glossy and smooth, “I would make such a powerful love to you, Priestess.” Man, this charisma skill is perfect! “I would make you feel all that you’ve never felt. You would feel more at one with nature than you ever have.”

“Warrick… those words…”

“I would take you, Merisiel.”

“Warrick…” Merisiel moans, feeling her body tingle and sing. She feels her nipples growing harder and she groans, unable to stand the constant begging of her soaking, dripping pussy. “My… my vagina… it feels so empty… I… my vows. I just… forget them! Warrick, make me one with nature… take me!”

“Are you sure? Once you lose your virginity, you can never get it back,” Warrick says, his cock twitching in his hands.

“Yes… please, Warrick…” Merisiel says, lifting the tunic, exposing her swollen, damp pussy. “Help me…”

  
Warrick approaches Merisiel and gently strokes his palm against her jaw, lifting her head and pressing his lips to hers. Immediately, Merisiel’s body responds, shivering and growing figity. Merisiel kisses back, moaning as her stomach flutters and the wind blows gently, sweeping back her blazing white-blonde hair like a silky river behind her. She can feel Warrick’s cock pulsating against her leg. Pulling away from the kiss, Merisiel pants and blushes.

“I… I don’t know why… but… I… I need to…” Merisiel slowly lowers herself to her knees and slips off Warrick’s tunic, allowing Warrick’s cock to drip precum onto her chest. “Mmm… it’s so warm…” Merisiel slowly wraps her fingers around Warrick’s cock, stroking him and feeling him gently.

“Aagh,” Warrick moans. As he does, Merisiel gathers that Warrick enjoys her touch. She begins to stroke a bit more, her heart pumping and beating against her chest. She feels compelled to lean forward, and as she does, she wraps her lips around Warrick’s tip. “God, yes… Oh God… fuck…”

Merisiel happily begins sucking. He feels Warrick’s massive cock enter her mouth, his hot seed dripping down her throat. Her pussy swells and her clit throbs for attention. The urge comes over her – Mericiel reaches between her legs, using two fingers, and spreads her pussy open. Using her middle finger, she strokes at her clitoris slowly, moaning and closing her eyes as she sucks Warrick slowly, carefully pleasing him.

“God, Merisiel… y-you feel so good… God… I just want… to f-fuck you!” Warrick moans, tipping his head back.

Merisiel slides Warrick’s cock from her mouth, “Then please… do so. My pussy… it feels so empty and wet… and so warm… I can’t seem to satisfy it,” Merisiel gasps, panting, growing more aroused, “Please, Warrick.”

  
Warrick lays Merisiel onto her back, looking deeply into her exotic eyes. As he moves her legs apart, he watches her expression – she looks ambitious, eager, and shy. Warrick smiles and gently pushes his cock against her pussy, slipping it inside and stretching her open.

With a few grunts and pleas from the pain, Merisiel’s eyes begin to water as she feels something drip from her body. Her blood makes it way down Warrick’s cock to his balls, finally, dripping to the ground.

“You aren’t a virgin anymore,” Warrick whispers.

“It hurts… it hurts very much,” Merisiel groans.

“I’ll make it feel better, ready?”

“Y-yes… I trust you.”

Warrick pushes himself further inside her, widening her pussy and gaping it slightly, thrusting slowly in and out, listening as Merisiel’s groans of pain turn to moans of passion.

“Yes… oh, much… much better,” Merisiel moans, breathing slowly and deeply, “Oh, Warrick… yes!”

Warrick’s cock throbs intensely as he thrusts harder; he looks down at Merisiel’s breasts, watching them bounce as he thrusts harder. Her screams of surprise become praises and moans of ecstacy.

“Oh, yes! I love when you do this hard!” Mericiel moans, “My pussy… oh… God, it’s so wet!”

“It’s beautiful,” Warrick growls, looking at her large, bouncing breasts. He leans down and slips a nipple into his mouth, sucking and rubbing it gently with his tongue. “Mmmgh.”

“Oh, n-no… that… that feels…” Merisiel moans, squeezing her eyes shut, “Oh… I feel… so tight! My heart… I… oh… yes… mgh… mmgh! Warrick… yes!” she moans. Her moans are loud and passionate, all the more encouraging to Warrick.

Warrick slams his hips against hers even harder, feeling her walls begin to pulsate. Soon, he feels a rush of liquid wave over his cock, forcing him into orgasm. The two cum together, grunting loudly and forgetting where they are, who they are, and when they are only for a split moment. Soon, they come to, looking at each other.

“My goodness… Warrick…” Merisiel blushes, “That… felt so lovely!”

“Orgasms usually do,” Warrick smiles, “So um… your horse… and your robes?”

“Forget them, Warrick. Show me a new life, just as you’ve shown me a new nature.”

 

Ameiko, Shiva, and Merisiel all sit together at the bar counter, talking and laughing, getting to know each other. Warrick sighs as he sits on his bed, listening to the girls talk from upstairs.

He opens his panel and sees that the quest has been completed, oddly enough, and that there is a blinking notification. Tapping the notification, he sees the words, “Merisiel has Been Added to Your Collection.”

What? My collection? What… oh yeah. The harem perk… so does that mean anyone I fuck ends up living here in The Dragon with me?

  
“Ah, Warrick,” the goddess smiles, “Soon, that harem will belong to both of us and not just you. For now, have your fun and use them well, my God to Be.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Warrick’s night was restless and a bit interrupted. Though waking feeling rested, Warrick isn’t opposed to a few more hours of sleep. An interesting thought comes over him. Does the world around him pause when he sleeps or is sleep an instant transition like in his other games? He is living in a game-world after all. Or so it seems, anyway.

  
Time moves so oddly here. It’s almost as if the time of day is triggered by the events I’m given. This has to be a game, then… but… if only I could see the goddess… get some answers already.

  
“You called for me?” the goddess appears before Warrick, her flesh shimmering as usual, “You are so hungry for answers, aren’t you?”

  
“Ugh, can you just… tell me what the hell’s going on, please?” Warrick complains, plopping onto his bed and resting his elbows over his knees.

  
“I could, but this is a game after-all.”

  
“So you’re confirming that this world is actually a game?” Warrick asks, staring the goddess in the eyes.

  
“Well, it could be… and it could not be. Even so, my love, it will be ours – isn’t that all that matters?” the goddess smirks, crossing her arms.

  
“What if I don’t want to be a part of this anymore?” Warrick asks, “You know, I was stripped away from friends and family… and a job…”

  
“That you hated,” the goddess interrupts, “A mother who always nagged to get a better job, a job you were great at but received so little for, and friends whom you’d never see face to face, only in a world like this anyway. Here… here is where all the pain melted away, Warrick.”

  
Warrick looks at the goddess and sighs. She isn’t wrong. Warrick used gaming as a form of escape – a way to make life just a little less stressful and a lot more interesting. Still, his questions remain unanswered.

  
“Is… this… place… real.” Warrick says, demanding to know. “And the girls… Ameiko, Shiva, Merisiel… are they even real?”

  
“How about this?” the goddess smiles, “For every quest you complete for me… you’ll get one answer to one question.”

  
“Any question I want?” Warrick asks.

  
“Yes. I will even answer it honestly – as your future consort… it is the very least I can offer, no?” the goddess smiles and uncrosses her arms, allowing them to rest at her sides, following her womanly curves. “Any question.”

  
“Well, how many do you owe me as of now?” Warrick asks, wisely, a smirk streaking his lips, “I’ve completed quite a few quests already, you know.”

  
“Oh, I’m so glad I picked you, Dear,” the goddess giggles, “So witty… and adorably oblivious, too.” With that, she fades away, shimmering like a soft light before disappearing from the room, leaving Warrick to himself.

  
Just before Warrick can process all the goddess had said, he hears a knocking on his door.

  
“Warrick? It’s Ameiko – good morning!” Ameiko calls softly and cheerfully, slowly opening the door. She pokes her face into the room and smiles, opening the door the rest of the way, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl and a glass of orange juice on it. “I brought breakfast.”

  
“Oh wow, haha – you didn’t have to do that,” Warrick smiles, standing to greet Ameiko, “really!”

  
“Oh, I know… but… I mean… you’ve been so nice to me and the other girls so… I dunno. Here. This isn’t much, but my father used to make it for me on days when I was a bit sad.”

  
“Sad? Oh, but I’m not feeling sad at all,” Warrick smiles, taking the tray nonetheless, sitting on his bed with the tray on his lap.

  
“I know! But you looked pretty… puzzled… the last few days. Just thought maybe a hot breakfast could help you warm up to your day,” Ameiko says, dipping a spoon into the bowl and stirring slowly, “Apple and cinnamon oatmeal. Like… I said. Not much…”

  
“It’s perfect,” Warrick says, taking the spoon gently and having a taste, “Oh, really good actually.” Warrick scoops more oatmeal into his mouth and chews slowly, savoring the spices and apple flavor. It tastes almost like a sweet, gooey pie in his mouth.

  
“Oh, hey… so apparently other villages have been getting word of your battling and… well, how you helped out Shiva’s pack and the deal with the goblins,” Ameiko says, searching her clothing and gear for something, “and… you remember that mess?”

  
“Yeah. I remember. What do you mean ‘getting word’? Like… I’m popular?” Warrick says, swallowing a mouthful of oatmeal and sipping orange juice.

  
“Well,” Ameiko says pulling a card out of her pocket and handing it over to Warrick, “Not so much popular as you are expendable. You seem to be highly requested, especially by this gnome village.”

  
“Requested? I’m going to fight, aren’t I?” Warrick says, setting the tray on his bed right next to himself. Reading the card, he could see that the text was very foreign – he can’t read it at all. “This is written in…”

  
“Oh, wrong side. I translated that… here.” Ameiko says, turning the card around, “Gnomes think everyone writes in a strange language that they made up. They’re clever people, but… a bit biased at times.”

  
“I see… okay, let’s see then…” Warrick begins to read the card:

  
“We seek the aid of a warrior known as Warrick. Our village is in need of his services! We have little to no knowledge on the ways of battle as we are a peaceful village, but as more and more villages are encountering danger, we must prepare. Please send Warrick at once.”

  
Warrick puts the card down on the tray and lifts the tray back to his lap, continuing his breakfast, “Well… guess I’m just gnome-training. Had me excited for a sec.”

  
“Well, you never know with gnomes…” Ameiko says, crossing her arms and snickering, “They can be a bit… all over.”

  
“Not all there, huh?” Warrick says, finishing the last of his juice.

  
“Well… as I said. They’re clever… but really… they’re sort of… how can I say it without disrespect?”

  
Ameiko says, tapping her foot, “They have the attention span of a grain of rice… most of them do anyway.”

  
“And I have to teach ‘em… okay…”

  
“Yeah…” Ameiko sighs with a smile, “At least you had a hot breakfast, right?” Ameiko says, looking to the empty tray and dishes, leaning and picking them up.

  
“Thanks for that, by the way. It was very delicious – I could tell there’s a lot of love in that recipe,” Warrick smiles.

  
“There is… and I’m glad I got to pass that love along, Warrick,” Ameiko winks and smiles, walking out of Warrick’s room and leaving him, once again, on his own.

 

  
Having prepared himself for the battle ahead, Warrick opens his gauntlet’s panels. He checks over his gear and supplies, and nods to himself.

  
“Okay! I’m ready for this. Got my perks leveled, got my weapons ungraded, I’m all set… now… I just gotta…”

  
Warrick is interrupted by a shimmer; the goddess appears at his side as he begins walking away, looking aside and watching her appear. She walks alongside him nonchalantly, her arms crossed over her chest.

  
“So you accepted another quest?” the goddess smiles. “I figured you would.”

  
“Spying on me more often now?” Warrick asks.

  
“I suppose you could say that,” the goddess giggles, “I’m mostly curious as to why you’d accept such a mediocre quest.”

  
“You know why…” Warrick says, rolling his eyes, “Look, I don’t understand why I’m so important to you and whatever, but I want answers – this is how I have to get them, right?”

  
“Okay then, that’s fair,” the goddess smiles, “I just figured that maybe you’d want to just be here with me…”

  
Warrick faces the goddess as he walks, tuning out her voice and simply watching her talk. She’s in love with me. If that’s so… why’s she giving me these perks to have more girlfriends? Why wouldn’t she just tell me about all this? I don’t even know her name.

  
“What’s your name?” Warrick asks.

  
“My name…” the goddess smirks, “That’s a more intimate detail, isn’t it?”

  
“Well, if I’m supposed to be some kind of god for you, we’re going to end up married anyway. So, what’s your name?” Warrick asks again, a bit sterner.

  
“Oh, Warrick…” the goddess giggles, “So eager… so, so young and eager.” Her giggle echoes softly as she shimmers, fading away in a small glint of light, once again leaving Warrick to himself to walk to the gnome village.

  
  
Walking up slowly over a steep hill, Warrick can hear the sounds of tiny voices. Most of them sound gruff and tough, while others sounded soft and a bit cute. Peeking up over the hill, Warrick can see many different hairstyles waddling around. As he climbs up the steepest part of the hill, Warrick stands on top of it, brushing his gear off.

  
He overlooks the village, and everything is quite small. The buildings are puny and the wagons full of straw are puny, too. For horses, the gnomes all employ miniature ponies – which to the gnomes seem as to scale as an average human and average horse.

  
“Oh! That’s a big gnome!” cries out a small, helium-like voice. Looking down, Warrick sees a rather slender gnome before him with blue, curly hair and metal armor. His head is rather large, and his body is unnervingly slender. At his side, the gnome carries a sickle, and in his other hand, a small bundle of wheat. “Where are you from, Big Gnome?”

  
  
“I’m not a gnome, Sir,” Warrick smiles, “I’ve been sent here from Sandpoint – I am Warrick, expected by…”

  
“Lini! Lini, the big gnome is here!” the blue-haired gnome spouts, speeding off toward an immaculate little hut. “The big gnome you ordered is here!”

  
Warrick steps over the large, steep hill, slowly making his way down into the gnomes’ village. The blue-haired gnome begins banging on the door of the hut and the door swings open.

  
“I’m here, I’m here!” says a slender, female gnome. Her hair is green and spiky, decorated with leather and wooden beads. Her armor, as green as her hair, shimmers as each engraved, silver swirling pattern hits the sunlight. As she walks, her many small weapons at her side clash and tap together. What Warrick notices first and foremost about this gnome are the markings on her skin. This must be the village’s druid, often mistaken in other villages as a priestess due to said markings.

  
  
“Where is… ah, there he is. Little hard to miss, eh?” says the green-haired gnome, approaching Warrick calmly and looking up at him. She extends a long, slender arm for a handshake, “I am Lini. I am a Druid from the Land of the Linnorm Kings. You must be Warrick.”

  
“I am,” Warrick kneels down to Lini’s height, “You sent for me to train your troops.”

  
“I did… look at them…” Lini says, rather disappointed, extending an arm out to her village where many gnomes of different shapes and sizes and hair colors wear armor with pride, but sling weapons like toys, swatting invisible flies and laughing, playing games. “With the rising number of raids in our neighboring villages, I suspect it’ll only be a matter of time until we are next. We need help, and not a single gnome is willing to hear me at this point.”

  
“I’ll do what I can, but I must ask – if you are a Druid, can’t you just create some kind of obedience spell?” Warrick asks.

  
“I wish it were that simple,” Lini says, sighing and crossing her arms, looking back up at Warrick, “Gnome magic doesn’t usually work on other gnomes, besides… I believe that fighting and defending your home should be done with your heart, not by the influences of magic.”

  
“Very well said, Lini – I’ll do my best.”

  
  
Warrick paces back and forth before a group of gnomes, all standing in line and facing him. As Warrick paces, back and forth, he looks each gnome in the eyes. This is going to be difficult… but… I gotta do my best.

  
“Alright, listen up. I was sent here by Lini to help you all prepare for any oncoming raids. With your respect and your cooperation, we can easily…” Warrick looks to the line of gnomes, noticing that it’s no longer a line. Instead, the gnomes had scrambled into a large group in order to play and goof off. I guess I’m going to have to be a bit sterner in order to get anything done here. Here goes.

  
Warrick looks upon the gnomes, playing and laughing while play-fighting, tickling, and pulling pranks on one another. Inhaling deeply, Warrick’s voice booms over the lot of gnomes.

  
“Fall in line! This is an order! Now listen up!” Warrick roars, forcing the gnomes to become startled out of their playfulness. They do as they are commanded and fall back in line, standing at attention. “We’re not playing little games, not telling funny little jokes, and we’re certainly not slacking off – got it!?”

  
“Yes sir!” the gnome’s all say in synch.

  
“First thing’s first! These?” Warrick says, picking up a sword and sickle from the ground, “These aren’t toys. These are to be used in combat. To do that, I’ll show you how. But first, look at your armor, and the armor of the gnome next to you.”

  
The gnomes do as they’re told, inspecting each other’s armor and their own as well. A yellow-haired gnome raises his hand and points at the gnome next to him.

  
“Warrick! Giggy has his armor on backwards!”

  
“And you? Yours is askew as well. I’ll not have my soldiers looking like rag people. Fix up your armor! Put it on properly,” Warrick says, approaching the orange-haired gnome, Giggy. He straightens the gnome’s armor and make it neat, “like this. Do this, and we can get started with battle training.”

 

  
Armor straightened and standing firmly in line, hands to their sides and their minds at attention, the gnomes wait patiently for Warrick’s further instruction. As the day drags on, Warrick’s attempts at teaching the gnomes how to fight goes rather well – for the most part. The gnomes all seem foolish, clumsy, and of course, a bit too playful.

  
“For the final time!” Warrick hollers, “Weapons are to be treated as tools of defense! If you’re raided, you’ll be killing with these! Don’t swordfight with your own village, you could stab them – don’t kill your own men!”

  
“We’re not all men!” a blue-haired gnome squeals, raising her hand, “Some of us are women!”

  
“You know what I mean… it’s a term to utilize all people as a whole – like the term ‘mankind’… it means all of human kind.” Warrick explains, “So I’m not just generalizing…”

  
“We’re not human, though!” the blue-haired gnome argues, crossing her arms.

  
“You know what I mean!” Warrick scolds, “Now pay attention!”

  
Lini sits on the porch of her hut, her pet – a large snow leopard whom she’s named Droogami at her side. Petting the feline gently, she watches her troops in the distance, all of them struggling to keep up with Warrick’s movements. Lini looks to Droogami with a half-smile.

  
“He’s doing a good job, isn’t he, girl?” Lini asks, feeling a bit unsure. “Still, something about him – maybe he’s not a warrior, but he is very strong… quite strong.”

  
Droogami purrs as she nuzzles her head against Lini’s shoulder, looking at her in the eyes as she leans away. A light, hearty growl passes her lips, forcing Lini to take notice and blush instantly.

  
“Don’t look at me like that, girl… I’m just admiring his muscles… that’s all. I mean, he is a strong looking man.” Lini smiles a bit, “very strong, and tall… and such a good reputation around here…”

  
Droogami growls softly for attention, the corners of her mouth curling up.

  
“I’m not in love with him…” Lini blushes, crossing her arms. “Even if I was… which I’m not… I’d be speechless if I saw him or if he came up to me.”

  
Warrick approaches Lini, wiping the sweat from his brow. Immediately, Lini’s eyes widen as she looks up at Warrick’s armor. She looks at his smile and feels her heart sink to her stomach.

  
“Your soldiers are just about ready, Lini,” Warrick sighs, a smile on his face. “It was tough getting’ them to pay attention, but with the right discipline, they’re practicing pretty well.”

  
“That’s lovely,” Lini says, her head in her hands, elbows on her knees. “Very, very lovely.”

  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Warrick says, looking warily at the snow leopard, “And uh… the leopard, it won’t bite me, will it?”

  
“No, not at all. This is Droogami. Her name means “good friend” – we have a rather magical history…” Lini smiles, blushing as she pets her leopard, “she is a kind friend, a gentle one. I thank Green Faith every day for making a friend as loyal and trusting as Droogami.”

  
Warrick extends his hand to the leopard and smiles, “A pleasure to meet you, Droogami.”

  
Droogami places her paw in Warrick’s hand, soon taking it away and putting it back down.

  
Warrick smiles, looking back to Lini, “Well, as I said, your troops are only in need of daily practice now. They respond to sternness; being stern is key, especially when dealing with a situation like raids and war.”

  
“I’ll remember that, thank you ever kindly for your help, Warrick,” Lini smiles. A ping sounds from Warrick’s gauntlet, signifying that he’s completed the quest.

  
“While I’m here, is there anything else you would like my help with?” Warrick asks, smiling to Lini.

  
“Well… now that you mention it. There’s a few more things. While the troops are sparring, I need to harvest the farms on my own,” Lini blushes deeply, her eyes darkening, “You’re larger than me, and your strong physique will help me get this chore done much faster – will it be any trouble?”

  
“It would be my pleasure to help you,” Warrick says, offering a hand to help Lini stand. As Lini takes Warrick’s hand, she stands, feeling a rush of tingling sensations clash into her belly. Her cheeks turn red atop her lightly bronzed skin, and she can feel goosebumps riding up and down her arms. “Are you alright?” Warrick asks.

  
“Y-yes… I’m just a bit… um…” Lini blushes, shaking her head, “I’m fine! Please, come this way.”

  
  
Lini leads Warrick to the farming fields. To a gnome, these fields would seem rather large, but to Warrick, the fields look as if they were only a few flower beds. Assisting Lini in plucking potatoes and carrots from the ground, Warrick dusts them off and stacks them neatly according to crop – the potatoes with the potatoes, the carrots with the carrots.

  
Lini breaks a small sweat as Warrick’s brow is dotted only from the training. The harvesting is actually soothing to him, cooling him down.

  
Soon, time around Warrick stops. He feels the air become dry and notices Lini his frozen, a basket tucked under her arm, reaching to pull up a carrot with a smile on her face, simply frozen in time.

  
Warrick is the only one able to move. As he stands tall, turning around, he sees the goddess smiling at him.

  
“Warrick… you’ve completed one quest according to our deal,” the goddess smiles.

  
“Alright – my question then… why do you want me of all people?” Warrick asks.

  
“Warrick… nobody knows more about this game than you do. Who better to be my consort than you? I choose you because you are loyal to me and to my world – you will make my life better, and I can make yours better.”

  
Warrick nods, “Okay… so this world… Is this all a game? Is this real?”

  
“Ah, ah… one question per quest, my love,” the goddess smiles as she shimmers away, leaving time to proceed as it had been.

  
Warrick turns to Lini, watching her pick carrots and potatoes from the ground, placing them in her basket, working hard with a smile on her face.

  
He returns to helping Lini, picking up fistfuls of crops at a time. That really should have been my first question. Why am I such an idiot? Well… I mean… the goddess is pretty hot, I’ll give her that… and it’s cool that she wants me and whatever… still… NPCs… time… game? Warrick feels a nudge on his hand, and looking up, he sees Lini just before him, blushing, bent over to pick up a carrot.

Lini gently strokes his hand, “Warrick… while you’re here… I have a very important quest for you.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
The goddess watches as Warrick and Lini appear to make a rather strong connection. A bit of jealousy takes over her, but she quickly comes back to the reality of the situation. I can easily mold him into what I desire sexually as well as romantically.

  
Pausing the world, Warrick included, the goddess sits back and taps her fingers together, “What to do… Lini is quite small and feisty, so her copulation should be rather rough… however, sexual favors shouldn’t be the only reward,” the goddess sighs. “Ah… a potion, perhaps?”

  
The goddess stands and walks over to a small display table where a holographic image is projected. It displays formulas, bits of script and code, and of course, a panel that displays every character’s stats, NPC or not.

  
The goddess swipes the panel to the left a couple times, soon displaying the image of an untested potion. The potion immediately brings a smile to the goddess’ face as she taps lightly on the screen, dragging it over to a projected image of Lini, placing the potion into her inventory. She then opens Lini’s code, typing in a command that changes the blatant request for sex, instead offering him the special potion.

  
Once the potion is placed in Lini’s inventory, the goddess saves the changes, returning the hologram to the main page. She walks back to her main desk and sits down, grinning at the screen. She un-pauses the world, and proceeds to watch what happens.

  
  
Lini slips a carrot into Warrick’s basket, still gazing into his eyes. “Warrick… you’ve been such a great help. I can’t think of any better way to repay such a strong, handsome, kind man like yourself.”

  
Warrick feels himself blushing as he stares into Lini’s deep, penetrating gaze, feeling his body tingle and form goosebumps from just the sound of her voice. He feels her breath gently skimming over his lips, brushing softly over his flesh. He notices Lini reaching into her pocket and taking out a small, red vial.

  
“This is for you, Hero. This is a mysterious potion that is sure to help you drastically increase in your overall performance,” Lini explains, “Please… I want you to have it,” she says, handing Warrick the vial, smiling to him.

  
Warrick takes the potion and observes it – the bottle that the red liquid takes the shape of is spherical. The neck of the bottle is quite short – the only way Warrick can really hold onto it without dropping it is by the bulb of the bottle. The red liquid inside seems cloudy, and thick – like blood, but it also appears to move freely, as if it were thin as water.

  
“An experience potion?” Warrick asks, “I haven’t seen any that look like this before,” he says, observing the liquid, watching it shimmer.

  
“Not exactly – do try it,” Lini grins, watching Warrick remove the cork from the neck.

  
He brings it to his lips; the first thing Warrick notices of the potion is its rather sweet, rose and white jade scent. Tasting the potion, he discovers that its scent is livelier than its bland, watered-down, earthy flavor. As he swallows the liquid, he can feel a warmth heating up his throat in a comforting manner. The warmth spreads to his chest, then to his stomach, soon settling.

  
“Well?” Lini asks, still gazing deeply into Warrick’s eyes, “How do you feel?”

  
“I don’t feel much different. Maybe I…” Warrick is interrupted by a strange tingling down his arms and legs. His heart begins to beat quickly as he feels his groin tense up. His stomach tingles, and before long, Warrick notices that he’s been staring blatantly at Lini’s chest for a while. He blushes as he feels an erection forming, throbbing as it grows.

 

  
Lini looks down between Warrick’s legs, “Oh my… Sir… your trousers,” she blushes, “It appears you’ve become aroused… haven’t you?”

  
“I… I uh…” Warrick says, nervously, observing the gnome girl’s small, slender frame. I really… I suddenly just want to jump her! I need to control myself! She’s so small… I… I could hurt her or something. What if I got her pregnant or something? Can that even happen? She’s a gnome and I’m a human… Ugh, my cock… it’s aching…

  
“Warrick?” Lini asks, “Will you allow me the honor of pleasing you? It is the very least I can do for the services you’ve done for me,” Lini blushes, looking at Warrick’s now fully hard erection, “I have never copulated, Sir, but I do believe my first time should be with a hero, such as yourself.”

  
“You’re a… virgin? But you’re also a druid… don’t you…”

  
“Have a vow? I do… but you see… you have done me a rather great two services. It is the least I can do,” Lini explains, standing and removing her armor, revealing a short, green tunic. “Allow me, Sir… allow me to please you.”

 

  
Warrick lowers himself to the ground, unable to control his own actions. The potion in his body has made him mentally weak, and all he can focus on is reaching an orgasm, and mating with the gnome druid. He moves the carrot and potato baskets out of the way, and there in the midst of nature before the other gnomes, Lini sits on her knees, reaching forward for Warrick’s cock, feeling his hard flesh through his trousers.

  
“Oh my,” Lini groans, “You feel so large – not all all like a gnome,” she grins, stroking gently, wrapping her long, slender fingers around his length through his pants.

  
As if his arms had minds of their own, Warrick slips his pants over his waist, allowing his erection to spring free. Already, a bead of precum glistens before Lini as she stares at it, most interested. She grabs around the fleshy rod again, this time, feeling the urge to stroke him.

  
Lini’s hand begins sliding up and down Warrick’s cock, making him breathe heavily as he feels her touch. Lini’s eyes look into Warrick’s as she grins, moving her thumb over the tip, spreading the precum around, stimulating the head of his cock.

  
“Agh… L-Lini…” Warrick moans, watching as Lini’s small, slender frame inches closer. “Y-yes… please… suck me,” he growls, speaking as if he didn’t mean to say it. This potion… it made me ravenous for sex, hasn’t it!? I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t want to try fucking a gnome… but… oh God.

  
Lini grins as she stops stroking, sitting up tall on her knees, slipping her tunic over her head. She reveals her slender flesh, her small, child-like chest with small breasts, and of course, no panties or leggings to cover her bare, tiny slit. Warrick’s cock twitches as he lays his eyes on her, his insides screaming to get a taste of the gnome’s pussy.

  
“Do you enjoy what you see, brave Warrick?” Lini moans, slipping a finger down her small, flat tummy and over her clit, opening her labia and closing it over with two fingers, teasing Warrick’s potion-enhanced urges.

  
“Suck, Lini… suck me off and let me cum in your throat!” Warrick growls. Holy shit, I said that?

  
“Mmm, as you wish, Warrior,” Lini says, leaning down and opening her small mouth, wrapping her lips around Warrick’s thick, creamy tip. Looking up with her large, deep eyes, Lini does her best to allow Warrick’s cock inside her, cushioning it with her tongue.

  
“Agh, yes… that’s good…” Warrick moans, leaning his head back, feeling Lini sucking with her small, warm, wet mouth. Each lick and suck sends a wave of pleasure throughout his body, allowing him to thrust upward, jabbing the back of Lini’s throat, making her moan in excitement.

  
Lini’s leopard watches in curiosity, soon approaching. As the two ignore the leopard’s presence, she sniffs at Lini’s clothing on the ground. With a small snarl, the leopard smells the air, looking to Warrick. She can sense arousal, thus making her fall into heat.

  
The leopard watches as Lini lifts her rear, exposing her pussy from behind as she sucks harder on Warrick’s cock, making him moan in euphoria. The leopard stalks closely behind Lini, smelling her pussy carefully. Purring, the leopard can’t hold back. With a rough, wet tongue, the leopard licks at Lini’s pussy, pushing hard against her clit as she drags her tongue upward.

  
Lini, her mouth full of Warrick’s cock and precum, groans in pleasure as she opens her eyes wide. Stimulating her, Lini closes her eyes again and raises her rear higher, allowing the leopard to lick more at her clit.

  
Warrick begins thrusting harder, “Yeah, ungh! Mmgh, yeah, let me skullfuck you! God, you sexy little girl, you!” Warrick furiously grabs ahold of Lini’s head, thrusting his cock up into her throat. Lini moans in pleasure as Warrick takes her as he pleases, and the leopard licks at her pussy faster, harder, as if starving for her flavor.

  
The leopard’s rough, hot tongue grinds and slides up Lini’s pussy, tasting her from the insides. As Lini moans, her pussy throbs, aching for more as she struggles to catch her breath around Warrick’s constant thrusting.

  
“Yeah, you like that? You like when I fuck your face like this?” Holy shit! This potion really makes me some kind of sex fiend! “You like your cat licking your pussy too, don’t you? Aha! What a tiny little slut… I fucking love it!” Wow, God this feels so damn amazing!

  
  
Lini moans harder, feeling Warrick’s seed spill into the back of her throat. As he cums, he shoots his load deeply into her throat, grunting and continuing to thrust, working through his own orgasm, unsatisfied with only having had one.

  
  
The leopard growls as she licks harder, tasting Lini’s juices flow onto her rough, feline tongue. Licking faster, kneading at Lini’s thin, yet plush ass. Lini’s pussy gapes, ready to accept a cock inside her, only to be left begging, swallowing Warrick’s load as the leopard licks harder at her clit. She feels her pussy throbbing, her clit pulsating as an orgasm builds inside her.

  
Lini, with her throat occupied fully, looks up to Warrick, meeting his eyes as she muffles a scream of pleasure. Her juices flow from her pussy, coating the leopard’s lips. He leopard’s long, strong licks turn into quick laps, drinking up Lini’s cum.

  
Warrick rips his cock out of Lini’s throat, pulling her up to him. Turning her small frame around to face the leopard, he positions his cock beneath Lini, grinning.

  
“This cock’s gonna fill you up, little girl,” Warrick grins, moaning as he strokes his cock, ready to push it deeply into her. “Get ready, I’m gonna fuck you dry.”

  
“Yes…” Lini pants, “please! D-do it!” Lini pants harder, her breath wheezing from the excitement. She feels Warrick’s cock slip up inside her. As she looks her leopard in the eyes, she moans and blushes. The leopard steps forward, licking again at Lini’s labia, burying her tongue inside, finding her clit.

  
Warrick moans in euphoria as she thrusts upward, slamming Lini’s small frame down against his hips. His cock twitches inside her as he feels her walls clench around his throbbing rod. Feeling the inside of Lini’s pussy, he can barely contain himself. Thrusting harder and faster, Warrick tips his head back, groaning in pleasure.

  
God! This pussy is so tight! Damn, Lini! She’s so small, almost like a child! Is it bad that I’m enjoying this? Fuck, I don’t care! This girl is so damn tight! I’d love to get her together with Shiva and Ameiko! God, yes!

  
  
As Warrick enjoys himself, Lini is also in a state of disbelief and ecstasy. She can feel his cock pulsating inside her, pushing through her firm yet soft vaginal walls, penetrating her deeply and slamming against her cervix. Her tiny frame convulses a bit as she feels the tapping against her small, tender cervix, forcing her to scream out in pleasure as her clit pulsates against her leopard’s tongue.

  
The leopard begins kneading the ground as she licks Lini’s slit faster, tasting her juices as they ooze from her tight, tiny pussy.

  
Warrick grabs ahold of Lini’s hips, caressing her flesh as he slides his hands up her ribs and over her breasts, feeling her hard nipples pressing against his palms. He squeezes them gently, feeling the softness, yet firmness in his hands. As he thrusts, he moans fiercely, kissing her neck and nibbling passionately at her collarbone.

  
“Yes… oh, yes Warrick!” Lini moans, “Fuck me… yes! Fuck my tiny pussy!” Lini begs, thrusting forward, pressing her clit against her leopard’s tongue.

  
“God, you dirty little gnome whore,” Warrick grunts, thrusting hard, “I love this! I love your sweet, tight, little pussy!”

  
Lini tips her head back onto Warrick’s chest, feeling her orgasm build again. She leans back and screams in pleasure, her cum spraying from her pussy, dampening her leopard’s face and Warrick’s thighs.

  
“Damn!” Warrick laughs, “Agh… yes… I’m cumming… I’m gonna cum!”

  
Thrusting up into Lini’s warm, dripping wet pussy, he feels his cock throb again, releasing his seed inside her, filling her womb with his hot, sticky cum. His load is so powerful that is sprays from Lini’s pussy, some of it landing on the leopard’s face, frightening her off.

  
“Oh, can’t handle a little cum?” Warrick calls to the leopard, “Suit yourself, guess this little girl will have to drink what I’ve got left in me.”

  
Man, I feel so insatiable! Lini… what did you give me? What’s in that potion!?

  
  
“Please, Warrick…” Lini begs, panting and moaning through the buzz of her orgasm, “My ass… please… put it in my ass!”

  
“Lini, you’re such a whore,” Warrick groans, “But if you really want it, I won’t say no,” he says, helping Lini off his cock and turning her to face him. He sits her down on his fleshy rod, slipping his cock, soaked in cum, slowly into her tiny, tighty asshole.

  
Lini groans in a slight pain, but the pain only excites her a bit more. She moans in pleasure as Warrick slowly inches his cock further and further into her ass. 

  
  
The goddess watches as Warrick and Lini continue their copulation. She smiles as she watches Lini’s small breasts barely moving under the vicious thrusts from Warrick’s sexual force.

  
“My, my… what a beast my new consort is sure to become. I see the potion is serving rather well,” she says to herself, “I must admit… I am rather jealous.”

  
Watching closer on her monitor, the goddess begins feeling her body tingle. She grins as she sits back in her seat, opening her legs, spreading her pussy open to the monitor and running her finger slowly up and down her clitoris, getting herself wet.

  
Warrick’s movements on the monitor become fiercer, drawing the attention of other gnomes, who begin to gather around the two, watching Lini become deflowered in many different ways by a large, human man. The very thought of being in such a situation is enough to send the goddess into a familiar, lovely frenzy.

  
She rubs her pussy hard, watching Warrick fuck a small, foreign woman. Wishing it were her that he was fucking, the goddess slips a finger inside herself, moaning and running her hands up and down her body.

  
  
Lini moans as she leans forward, riding hard on Warrick’s cock as she kisses him deeply. Watching the kiss, the goddess becomes a bit angry, rubbing herself harder. Her clit pulsates and her heart races with anger and pleasure, but she can’t stop. She rubs her clit, adding another finger, using her index and middle finger to make fast, small circles overtop her clit.

  
Her pussy dampens, soaking her fingers with her juices, making stroking her pussy much easier. Spreading her juices around, she is able to slip a total of three fingers inside herself, rubbing firmly against her walls.

  
She watches Warrick fuck the little gnome, listening to their moans and almost feeling as Lini feels. She moans harder and as she sees Warrick pull out of Lini’s ass, cumming all over her back and her hair, the goddess cannot hold back.

  
“Yes… oh, cum on me. Cum on me, Warrick!” the goddess cries, orgasming hard as she soaks her finger in her slowly oozing juices, coating her fingers in her cum.

  
  
Warrick pants along with Lini, watching her stand, wobbling a bit from the weakness in her knees. As cum falls from her pussy and back, it drips down her legs. Uncaring, she looks down and grins to Warrick.

  
“My goodness… you are quite talented – the potion I had given you must have brought out your true potential. I would be happy to serve you again in the future,” Lini smiles, looking around and seeing that her village is staring at her, almost in shock, “I am proud to have mated with this human male! He is strong, he is honorable!” Lini announces to her fellow gnomes, naked and covered in large amounts of cum, “He is our honored guest!”

  
Warrick feels the effects of the potions wearing off. His feet and arms begin to tingle, and all that was once a warm sensation soon cools down. His head feels light and of course, his groin feels explicably drained. He catches his breath and looks up to Lini, who is naked and lecturing her people.

  
“We will throw a feast for our hero, for our strong, divine gift,” Lini smiles, “of merely his company. This man has made love to me – I hereby denounce my vow of chastity, and I wish for this man to be praised!”

  
The gnomes, looking around to each other, appear unsure how to feel. Their gnome druid had just broken a sacred vow to remain pure and untouched, rich with virginity. As the gnomes look at their druid’s legs, seeing the cum and a bit of her virgin blood, they grow unsure of how to feel. This gnome druid, Lini, is the gnome who rules them and leads them, the druid who keeps their village sacred and pure.

  
“Who says we gotta listen to you anymore?” shouts a red-haired gnome, “You broke a vow! You’re not our leader anymore!’

  
“What? But…” Lini says, her eyes wide and worried.

  
Warrick stands up, weary from the intense pleasure, “Now wait a minute… it’s not Lini’s fault… I…”

  
“Silence, Human!” shouts a blonde-haired gnome, “You and that easy piece of meat… get out of our village!”

  
Grabbing their belongings, Warrick and Lini are chased from the village, forbidden to return to the gnome village without good cause. Fully dressed and a bit ashamed, Lini looks back and sees that her leopard is catching up to her.

  
“Droogami!” Lini shouts, welcoming her leopard into her arms, “I’m so happy you followed me. Forever, right?”

  
“So… now what?” Warrick says, a bit too early as he hears the familiar ping and chimes. Not only had he completed a quest, but he also has a new one.

  
He first checks his completion. He gains 80 experience points and unlocks a new “collection” perk: he can now impregnate any species – this means gnome, elf, or even wolfen. Wow… wait… so does that mean that Lini has a chance of being pregnant now!? I… whoa, how would that play out?

 

  
The goddess smiles as Warrick reads off his newest quest: to take Lini back to the Inn and add her to hissmall harem. She slips her fingers out of her pussy, having just finished another small orgasm, resting in her seat, watching Warrick close-up as she examines his finer features: his jaw, his hair, his brows, his cheek bones; Warrick is truly a handsome man, and the goddess is proud that she made this lovely choice of bringing Warrick to her world.

  
“Ah, Warrick… now that you can impregnate other types of beings, surely becoming my consort will also have its perks – its rewards and satisfactions,” she giggles to herself, “Ah… and the harem… what a fine collection we will be able to play with.”

  
She stands from her seat, her pussy glistening with dampness and fresh juices, “Once we create our new world, I trust fully that you will help me to populate. Then, and only then, when you agree to all of this, will you be crowned my king – the God of the game.”

  
Warrick brings Lini back to the Inn, and immediately she warms up to the others. The girls all enjoy their time together, and as usual, tired and worn, Warrick moves up the stairs, collapsing to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

The goddess watches as her consort-to-be rests peacefully, the sun slowly rising in her world, shining through his window, into Warrick’s room at The Rusty Dragon. She smiles as she watches him squirm a bit, perhaps dreaming of all of his excitement since being in the goddess’ world.

So far, he’s not only participated in a great raid, but several. He’s slain many enemies and earned lots of money. He’s gained weaponry, armor, and even a girlfriend – a few, really, one of them having the genitals of a man. As the goddess grins, she pans over to a new screen, viewing all of Warrick’s sexual encounters.

Ameiko is the first. Her gear is extravagant; she doesn’t look at all like a simple in-keep. In fact, the image the goddess sees is when Ameiko was an explorer, an adventurer much like Warrick. Her ebony skin looking clean and soft, now claimed by the desires of Warrick, via the goddess’ plans.

She looks, then, to Shiva, the second in Warrick’s little collection. The wolf girl, Shiva, having white fur and piercing blue eyes is enough to make any man swoon – but that is not her best feature. Amidst her fur between her legs is a sheath, and inside, a strong, rather well-functioning male’s cock.

The breasts don’t fool me… I know Shiva would be the best of both worlds… but Warrick is what I’m after. He can keep her. The goddess swipes the screen to the left, scrolling to the next woman – Merisiel, an elven beauty, tall and regal, wrapped in a fine cloth robe.

Merisiel is another prideful part of this collection. The goddess smiles unto her image and licks her lips slowly, “Ah… she’ll do as well. She’ll be a fine one.”

Swiping again, she comes to the gnome druid, Lini and her snow leopard, Droogami. “Ah,” she says, sighing in relief, “Two for the price of one. We have a wolf girl… a cat would be interesting as well. We’ll keep them.”

The goddess changes her view back to Warrick, who now sits up in bed, receiving his usual breakfast from Ameiko, followed by a loving kiss that started his day. The goddess winces a bit at the kiss, but remembers that she had already set them up to be in a relationship.

Setting her thoughts aside, the goddess takes her seat, crossing one shimmering leg over the other with a grin on her face, tapping her fingertips together.

  
Warrick watches Ameiko leave the room, an empty tray in her hands. The door closes silently behind her, leaving Warrick seemingly to himself.

Warrick tips his head back, feeling the sun’s rays shine through the dusty window onto his bare chest. He looked down and saw a bit of a wound showing through – one of many he had gotten on his many quests.

“Today is your lucky day, my Hero,” the goddess says to herself, “no need for swords and armor today.” The goddess leans forward, typing onto a large monitor Warrick’s scripted activities for the day.

“First, we’ll have you go out and just visit the shops, there, you’ll hear a man talking about a village, yes…” the goddess smiles, “Trigger the story… auto-save there… then offer the quest. Main story quest… yes, perfect.”

The goddess smiles as she hones in on Warrick’s life once more, watching him stand and stretch waking up and reaching for his clothing. He dresses himself quickly, wasting no time in order to get down to the pub area of the inn.

  
As he does, he immediately sees his small collection of girls gathered around the bar counter. The girls are giggling, cooing, and swooning over private thoughts.

Warrick approaches them, smiling. Immediately, Shiva turns to Warrick.

“Oh, hello! You look rested,” the wolfess smiles, swishing her tail as her ears twitch in Warrick’s direction.

“I am, thanks,” he replies, “What’re we all giggling at?”

“Oh, nothing at all,” Merisiel smiles, “We are simply speaking about what it would be like to become mothers.”

Warrick’s eyes widen and he gulps. He can feel his face beginning to blush as he backs away slowly, “Ah, motherhood huh?” he laughs nervously, “Yeah… haha… it’s… uh… babies, though…”

“You look nervous, Warrick,” Lini smiles, spinning around to face Warrick on her barstool, her legs dangling like a child’s, “What’s wrong? Never wanted children before? Come on… even you had to have that thought.”

  
Warrick feels his heart race as he’s put on the spot. Ameiko smiles with interest and Shiva, Merisiel, and Lini all stare in his general direction.

“I… well…” Warrick stutters, starting to feel warm, “I’ll admit, I rather like the practice, but… having them? I never thought about it.” Calming down a bit, Warrick realizes just that; he’s never thought about it. Taking a good, hard look deep inside his mind, he thinks about it.

 

Warrick could have children someday – would they be in this world or back home? Would the child grow up to be a warrior like Warrick is now, or a lowly retail worker like back in his own world? And what of the goddess? If he had a child in this world, she would surely have much to do with his own child’s growth. With all of this weighing on Warrick’s mind, as well as whether or not this place is even real, Warrick shakes his head, returning to his current reality.

“Ah… well… I guess I just haven’t thought about it. My life at the moment is a bit… busy… for a kid, anyway,” Warrick says, rubbing the back of his head, “I’d want to be around more than half a day, right?”

  
The girls all smile and nod, understanding what Warrick says. Ameiko places her head in her hand, holding up a small card made of parchment.

“Well, kid or no kid, you got another quest today,” Ameiko says, smiling, the card between her index and middle fingers, “Some village requires you to be there. The chief of the village says that he’ll give you more details upon your arrival, but… be careful.”

“Careful?” Warrick says, smirking as he struts over, passing between Shiva and Merisiel, standing next to Lini as he reaches the card, “An audience with a village chief… what’s to be so careful about?”

Lini rests her head on Warrick’s forearm, sighing with lovesickness as she looks at the card in his hands.

“Oh, that village…” Lini says, “Bunch of perverts, they are.”

“What’re you talking about?” Warrick asks, looking at both sides of the card, “Perverts, huh?”

“All the men there… they’re crazy and… honestly? They’ll fuck whatever moves,” Ameiko giggles, “Sounds like a great place for you, Hero.”

  
The girls laugh softly, blushing at their beloved warrior, seeing him roll his eyes and read the card again.

“Alright… well… I’ll go off and see, then. Can’t be too bad… I mean… well…” Warrick says, looking to his gauntlet and opening his panels, looking at his perk points.

“Yeah… won’t be bad at all!” Lini jokes, pointing to his half-leveled bisexuality perk, “Face it… you’re going to be skewered by two, massive, honkin’…”

“Okay!” Shiva laughs, “I think he gets it… but he’s handled worse, right?”

“I guess,” Lini says, sticking out her tongue playfully to Shiva, “Good luck, babe!”

“Good luck, dear…” Merisiel nods, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Shiva and Ameiko reach out and touch him gently, kissing either cheek and smiling. Simultaneously, Ameiko and Shiva give Warrick a good-luck wishing, sending him out the door of the inn.

 

Warrick opens his panels again, seeing his quest. He must visit the village portrayed on the card; it is said to be inhabited by halflings – this world’s more politically correct term for a mere hobbit.

“Okay then… this can’t be all that bad, then. I’ve been to the gnome village, how different can this be?” Warrick says, crumpling up the card and tossing it to the ground, tapping his panel’s holographic screen, accepting the quest.

 

Just as he expected, the Halfling village is rather small. The houses are small, as are the shops and wagons and miniature horses. Their pigs however, are rather large, being average-sized sows. The villagers themselves are rather plump, not as slender as the gnomes, and certainly not as bony. The women of the Halfling village are stout and very cute – they look almost like plump little dolls without seams. The only part of the women that don’t look childish at all are their large, C and D cup breasts.

Warrick notices immediately and begins having a hard time looking away. The village’s chief, a Halfling man named Elmnock notices Warrick’s hungry stare and approaches him, laughing a bit. With a large, friendly smack on his lower back, Elmnock snaps Warrick back to reality as he looks up at him with a huge grin.

  
“Welcome to my village, young man!” Elmnock chortles, “I see you’re examining our finer specimens.”

“Specimens?” Warrick says, looking down on the stout, almost-dwarven man. His hair and beard are both brick red with an exceptional bald spot on the crown of his scalp. He runs a stubby hand through his moustache as he nods.

“Well, I take it you may not know of our kind, then. You see… our women here are merely decoration now,” Elmnock says with a sigh, “The men of my village are all… well… sterile. We cannot reproduce with our women, so they are simply sights for sore eyes.”

Warrick tilts his head in a bit of confusion, “So you can never have sex with your wives?”

“Oh-ho! Sex is never a problem with our kind! We… well, we almost crave the stuff!” Elmnock laughs aloud, “Sadly, nothing ever comes of our effots. We reach orgasm and we even expel semen, but alas… no woman in our village has gotten pregnant in five years. We are sterile.” Elmnock sighs and looks up to Warrick, “But… we are blessed, for you’ve arrived to us safely for your task.”

  
“My task? I feel like it has to do with your women.”

“It does, indeed! There are three important women here that reside with me. My own personal… collection if you will!” The man laughs, patting Warrick on the back of his calf, “Since we are in need of another generation, I believe you will be suitable. Pass on your genes into my village, Warrick! Your skills and your heroism shall not only live on, but so will my village.”

Warrick feels a strange twisting in his stomach as he watches two happy, plump, stout women walk by with small wooden pails of milk. They do look rather cute, and their breasts are all-too inviting.

The familiar ping of his gauntlet’s alert for a new quest sounds. Immediately, Warrick opens it up and reads his quest: to copulate with the three wives of Elmnock to save his village. Sighing, Warrick presses “accept” and his quest begins.

“Very good, my boy. Go forth – I’m trusting you well to keep my wives satiated!” Elmnock laughs as he watches Warrick head straight into the most lavish looking hut in the village, where indeed he found the three wives.

 

  
The three wives look much different than the rest of the Halflings. Though a bit plump, the wives are not considered overweight for their village’s standards. They are actually exceptionally slender for a Halfling species, curvaceous, and of course, busty. What confuses Warrick is the fact that the three wives are beneath a rather large quilt, but the confusion subsides as Warrick realizes that it’s a bit chilly, so it can’t be that strange.

The first wife has shoulder-length blonde hair with lovely gunmetal blue eyes. Her smile is painted red and at the corner of her left eye is a small brown dot – a tiny mole, considered lovely in a Halfling village.

The second wife’s hair is as red as Elmnock’s, but long, tumbling in loose curls down her back, reaching only the middle. Her minty green eyes stare into Warrick’s as she smiles, her light freckles on her cheeks rising to her eyes as she smiles wider.

The last wife has short, curly black hair. She look almost like a ragdoll with her brown eyes looking wide and shiny. Her bobby, bed-head style makes her look not only adorable, but freshly-fucked, arousing Warrick at the very sight.

  
The three wives giggle as they throw glares back and forth to each other, looking Warrick up and down. The blonde wife looks immediately to Warrick’s crotch.

“So…” she says in a calm, sweet voice, “Our husband must have sent you to… mate with us, Human?” the blonde wife asks.

Warrick blushes, feeling nervous, “Ah… y-yeah… I mean, if you don’t want me to, that’s fine… I can just…”

“Please stay,” says the red haired wife, her voice strong, yet motherly in tone, “We’re… actually hoping you can do more than just mate with us, Human.”

“What did you want me to do otherwise?”

The brunette wife smiles, her eyes shimmering, “Well… we would like to have children. I mean, that’s the point of you coming all this way, but… all three of us want to be sure to have children!”

Warrick blushes even harder, “So… you want me to fuck you until you’re pregnant… for sure?”

The wives nod simultaneously, slowly allowing the quilt to fall off their bodies, revealing their curvy, small frames. What throws Warrick off is the lack of clothing.

  
Already he can see the Halfling women’s pussies, all of them shaven and swelling, red with lust and arousal. As the red head uses her middle and index finger to spread her lips open in Warrick’s direction, she grins, slowly rubbing her finger up and down her damp, slippery, swelling clit.

“So, come on then… help us give children to our loving husband, Human,” the blonde says, reaching over and slipping a hand over the red head’s breasts, caressing and fondling firmly, “Mmm, she feels so wet and warm, Human... come. Have a feel with me. Perhaps she’ll feel the same,” the blonde says, pointing over to the rather cute, yet sexy brunette, who joins in on the feeling, caressing her own pussy, plunging her fingers slowly in and out of her slit.

 

Warrick wastes no time. He takes off his equipment, grinning as he feels his erection growing, twitching below him as it slowly rises, a divining rod aiming toward sustenance. He’s not about to ignore his urges – it’s for a quest after all, right? He struts toward the brunette, seeing her all alone, getting to his knees.

“My… you certainly look as wet as your friends here… but if I may… I believe a taste test is in order,” Warrick purrs, his charisma and tone of voice off the charts to these three foreign girls.

“Mmm, I believe so, too,” the brunette says, spreading her legs wide, her lips parting and revealing her swollen, pink slit and pulsating clitoris.

Warrick immediately dives forward, ravenously licking and sucking on the Halfling’s pussy, forcing her to moan and cry out in pleasure.

“Yes… oh yes! Who knew a human would be capable of such… mmgh! Of such… wonderful… things?!” the brunette moans, opening an eye to see her two fellow wives, crawling over toward her and Warrick.

The redhead reaches beneath Warrick, stroking his long, hard cock as she allows his precum to flow over her little hand. The blonde, however, has other plans. She shoves her way past the redhead, leaning forward to Warrick’s cock and licking, straight up the shaft.

“Hey, wait your turn!” the redhead scolds as she shoves her way next to the blonde, joining her in licking up Warrick’s cock as he eats out their other fellow wife.

Their tongues are so small, but my God it feels good! I dunno if I’ll have enough in me to fuck all three… shit, I’m so horny though. I don’t actually think it’ll be a problem.

 

Warrick, feeling rather big of himself now after three women fighting over him for his sexual expertise, he stands up, wiping pussy juices away from his lips as he stands.

“Alright ladies, we’re going to do this my way. Line up… oldest to youngest,” Warrick demands, a grin on his face as his shining, precum covered cock’s knob shines a bit from the light in the window.

Immediately, the Halflings obey. Lining up from oldest to youngest, the blonde is first in line, then the redhead, and finally, the brunette. All of them wait eagerly for a chance at feeling a human penetrate them for the first time.

The blonde smiles as she steps forward, “Where will you have me, then?” she asks, flirtatiously caressing her nipples in front of Warrick. Warrick sits down on a stool against a table behind him, spreading his knees apart.

“Hop on, little girl,” Warrick says, welcoming the Halfling into his arms as he turns her to face her fellow wives. He leans to her ear and whispers, “I’m going to tear you in half.”

“Mmm, please do… right here in front of them,” she whispers back, lifting her leg, and with Warrick’s help, allowing his cock to slip deeply inside her. On Warrick’s lap, she begins to ride his cock, feeling the mass of flesh plunge deeply inside of her. It’s larger than any cock she’s ever felt before, squeezing its mighty girth into her small, supple slit, grinding hard against her clitoris.

Her moans fill the room as her fellow wives watch in awe, wishing enviously that they were in her place. Her breasts bounce rapidly as Warrick thrusts up inside the blonde Halfling. He leans forward, moving her hair from her small ear.

“Tell me your name, babe,” Warrick moans.

“Celia… M-my name is Celia-aagh!” she moans, her clit pulsating in orgasm as she releases her juices all over Warrick’s cock. “Mmgh, yes… you’re so big!”

“I know, Celia,” Warrick smirks, gripping onto Celia’s thighs and slamming his hips up against hers, feeling himself coming close. I should be sure I have enough for all three… I can see this will have to be quick… but not too quick. I can already feel an orgasm! This girl is so damn tight! She might even be tighter than Lini.

Warrick groans in ecstasy as he tilts his head back, slamming his hips against Celia as hard as he can, cumming hard, praying his hot, sticky seed deeply inside the Halfling’s pussy, filling her immediately to the point of overflowing.

“Mmgh, yeah… that was definitely better than anything I’ve ever felt before,” Celia moans, slipping off Warrick’s still-hard, cum-soaked cock, dripping to his ankles, “Korelle, you’re next… brace yourself.”

Korelle, the redheaded Halfling steps forward, her nipples hard and her pussy flaring with lust. She smiles to Warrick, biting her lip a bit, “Well… how will you have me, then?”

Warrick points to the ground, “Get on your knees.”

“My knees?” Korelle grins, twirling her hair around her finger, “If you say so…”

Korelle gets to her knees, her red hair draping down like lavish curtains. Warrick watches as her fellow wives stare as Korelle turns her ass to Warrick, facing them.

  
Warrick looks at her ass, noticing the supple firmness of her flesh. Looking further down, he notices her pussy swelling and leaking with arousal. He wastes no time. He stands, steps forward, stroking his cock, and kneels down behind Korelle. Without warning, he shoves his cock deeply into her pussy.

“Aagh! My God!” Korelle moans, feeling the sudden pressure of such a massive cock entering her tiny pussy. Her stomach feels full and her pussy feels as if it’s gaping.

Warrick thrusts in and out of the tiny hole, groaning in pleasure as he lifts Korelle’s red locks, leaning over to smell her hair – she smells of vanilla and jasmine. He thrusts harder and faster, moaning in synch with Korelle.

“Yes, fuck me! Harder! Fill me with your seed and get me pregnant, Human!” Korelle moans, a large grin on her face, “Mmgh! My husband isn’t nearly as large as you!”

Before long, Warrick picks up the pace, feeling yet another orgasm coming, but not before Korelle cums first; her pussy throbs and her juices begin to flow, coating his cock in silky, hot pussy juices. Korelle cums so hard that a bit of her cum sprays onto Warrick’s belly, leaving her pussy to throb madly, clenching around his cock in small pulsations. Warrick finds this to be too much – he cums again, filling Korelle this time. His cum ejaculates in short bursts, slowly filling the Halfling with large amounts of cum. She, too, begins overflowing, allowing Warrick’s cock to drip from her gaping slit.

She crawls forward, shaking and blushing from the intense orgasm, a small trail of cum following her as she slowly gets to her feet, “My goodness…” she looks to the brunette Halfling, a smile on her face, “Lyli, you’re in for such a treat… my goodness, our husband could use lessons from this Human!”

 

The brunette Halfling, Lyli, approaches shyly, her breasts a bit smaller than the others, but still rather large for her small, stout frame. Her curves are not as vivacious, as she is younger.

“How old are you, Lyli?” Warrick asks, panting.

“I’m fifteen,” Lyli smiles, blushing, “This is my first time… what should I do for you?”

“Ah… well then… you just let me take care of it, Lyli… your job is to just… be here,” Warrick grins, standing back up and sitting back down on the stool. He motions for Lyli to come to him, and she obeys. She slowly climbs up onto his lap, just as Celia did, only this time, she faces away from her fellow wives, who stand watching, leaking of cum, rubbing their tummies in hopes for babies.

“They’re right… it is pretty big…” Lyli says, looking down before her at the large, cum-soaked cock. “Will I sit on this?”

“Yes, just kneel up a bit, and slowly come back down,” Warrick says, soon positioning his cock on the young Halfling’s labia. As Lyli lowers herself down, she feels the long, hard, fleshy rod entering her virgin pussy. She winces at the pain as a small trail of blood slips out, rolling down Warrick’s cock.

Warrick eases himself inside as far as he can, feeling a small jolt as he pushes further – he had broken Lyli’s hymen. He grins as he feels the young girl clinging to him, wimpering and moaning, unsure how to feel.

Warrick grins, whispering into her ear, “Now comes the good part.” Immediately, he holds onto Lyli’s hips, thrusting slowly. Lyli leans up and looks into Warrick’s eyes – her pain disappearing and being replaced immediately by lust and arousal.

  
“Oh… wow…” Lyli moans, her eyes closing, “Mmmgh… it feels so good… c-can we… go harder?”

Warrick grins and he thrusts his hips harder, listening to Lyli’s moans grow louder. Looking past her, he can see the other fellow wives dipping their fingers into each other’s pussies, tasting samples of Warrick’s cum.

This arouses him further; Warrick thrusts harder and faster, forcing Lyli to moan harder and cling for dear life.

“I… I feel something! I… I’m… falling apart! It feels so good!” Lyli says, her orgasm building and her stomach feeling so full from Warrick’s massive cock.

“You’re gonna cum… I want you to, Lyli… just let it go, all over. Go crazy with it, babe!” Warrick moans, thrusting faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching for a third time. He feels his sac tightening with an aching tire, about to release his third load into Lyli’s pussy.

“I’m…. I’m cum…cumming!” Lyli moans loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as she buries her face into Warrick’s chest, screaming in pleasure.

Her cum is soft and warm as it sprays over Warrick’s entire lap. Holy shit! A squirter! I mean, Korelle did a little bit, but this is insane! Lyli’s cum splashes onto Warrick’s belly, his lap, and even his thighs. The floor beneath them becomes soaked as if someone had poured a glass of water onto the floorboards.

Warrick’s cock is coated with a rush of heat and dampness that he just cannot ignore. Giving in to his urges, he cums, filling her womb with his last available load, groaning hoarsely as he throws his head back, feeling his body drain of energy.

 

 

The goddess watches as Warrick cleans himself up and leaves the Halflings’ tent. Watching him approach the village chief Halfling, she grins. Looking through Warrick’s personal file on a small, digital device, she looks back up to the monitor and looks Warrick in the eye.

“Excellent… and since you’re so potent… and Halfling pregnancies don’t take long… we’ll have no problem, my Groom… we’ll have no problem at all.” The goddess turns off her monitor and crosses her legs over, “Nothing can go wrong now – nothing in the least.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

After a long session with Elmnock’s three wives, Celia, Korelle, and Lyli, Warrick is greeted by Elmnock himself as he stands patiently outside the Halfling’s hut. Elmnock’s face is smiling wide and looking radiant.

“My boy, you’ve done it!” he chuckles, “It was all a big success! This calls for a celebration in your honor!”

“They’re pregnant? How can you tell so soon?” Warrick asks, “It’s only been a few hours since we…”

“We are Halflings, Human!” Elmnock laughs, patting Warrick on the back of the thigh, “We can tell these things much faster than gnomes or humans can.”

“Well… if you know… and if I did it right… I guess I have nothing to complain about,” Warrick smiles, blushing a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“Indeed… now come! My wives need to rest and prepare for their changing bodies. You, my boy, have a feast to attend to!” Elmnock smiles, leading Warrick to the center of his village, where the Halfling citizens were setting up a large wooden table and long wooden benches.

 

  
The food that laces the table smells more lavish than anything he’s ever smelled before. Warrick’s mouth begins to water as he feasts his eyes on the main course in the middle of the seemingly endless table: a large, fat, honey glazed, roasted sow with a miniature pumpkin, toasted and baked to perfection, shoved into the pig’s mouth. Surrounded by vegetables, potatoes, and all kinds of breads and greens and other meats, the table was ready for feasting.

As everyone sits around the table, the chatter ensues and praises for Warrick’s good deeds are sung in gratitude. Before long, Elmnock stands at the head of the table, tapping loudly on a wooden goblet. A hush falls over the table as all eyes are on the chief of the village.

“We’re all feasting today in the honor of Warrick the Human, a hero who hails from Sandpoint. He’s done what none of us are able to do as men for our women… and for this… we thank him,” the lifts his wooden goblet a bit and looks to Warrick with a big smile, “My boy, we thank you ever kindly for… saving… our beloved home and our people. Thanks to you, generations will live on! Would you like to say a few words?”

  
Warrick nods and looks up to Elmnock, his lips parted slightly, thinking of a way to word his question.

“Just a question, Chief… I’m wondering… why can the men of this village not… fertilize the women?” Warrick asks, noticing that the men at t

Long ago, when the Halfling society had just begun to surface, a woman in the village took on the role of being a Shaman woman. Her vast knowledge in herbs and medicines made her perfect for this role.

One day, the Shaman woman accidentally created a potion that was known to have euphoric effects as well as pheromone boosting capabilities. By mixing the wrong herbs together by mistake, she created a love potion. This allowed her to open her mind to mixing and experimenting with other herbs to create other potions. After making other kinds like health potions, stamina potions, and even potions to simply fight off minor aches and pains, the Shaman woman was thereby known as the village witch.

One day, a man came to her, asking for a potion to heal his constant aches from his many months of being an adventurer. The witch was more than happy to mix a potion for him. Over time, the man returned for more and more potions, herbs, and other tools to help him with his more medical ailments. Along that time, the witch had begun taking interest in the man, feeling deeply for him. She one day expressed her feelings to him, and with an attempt at using her love potion, she had hopped the man returned her feelings.

The man, sadly, did not. Even after being told the witch’s love potion was only a spot to drink, the potion took no effect. The witch, sad and confused, devoted her life to mixing up the most powerful love potion she could. As the man returned for his daily herbs and medicines, the witch would often try her love potions on him – telling him they were teas, drinks, and juices. None of them worked.

 

  
“One day… the witch decided that if she could not have love, then the rest of the village could not, either,” Elmnock explained, “She took out her revenge on us by making sure no males could satisfy their women, thus making love in my village a bit scarce. I met my three wives by arranged marriage. We males are still under the witch’s spell; we cannot bare our own children.”

Warrick nods in understanding. Realizing how he feels for Ameiko, Shiva, Merisiel, and Lini, he knows the important of love and even the art of expressing it. It’s been decided.

“I will find her.” Warrick states.

The table’s residents all glare in his direction, small gasps making their ways around the table amongst small, whispering chatters.

“Warrick… you wouldn’t possibly…” Elmnock asks, “she’s grown so powerful over these years. It… it would be wonderful if you could, but even for you…”

“I’ll do it. It’s the very least I can do for your, um… permission… you know…”

“Yes, yes… well…” Elmnock chuckles, “If this is something you truly wish to do, I cannot stop you, however…” Elmnock sits back down at his place, picking at his plate and chewing a mouthful of baked pork and pumpkin, “I will warn you – she is strong. She is stronger than any witch you will have ever encountered before.”

“I’m willing to take this chance. Love is something that needs to be fought for sometimes,” Warrick says, nodding, “I’m making this my personal quest, Sir.”

 

 

The feast leaves Warrick feeling full as he works off the calories and fullness by walking back to the Inn in Sandpoint. The goddess follows him, watching his movements and reading through Warrick’s updated script.

“He seems to be less about the sexual things and more about the affection… this could prove to be useful when he becomes my consort,” the goddess whispers to herself, “Though he is correct. Love is something to fight for… but is it something to risk your life for?”

Grinning, the goddess’ flesh shimmers its chrome-like glimmer as the lights from her many monitors shine off of her as she heads to her scripting station, opening Warrick’s file. Warrick is weak to poisons and to fire, she notices, so she scrolls left, opening a file containing a bank of all her boss battles, characters, monsters, and weapons.

She opens the file of the Witch, Talifi, who used to be the Shaman woman for the Halfling village. Being not a Halfling herself, she was sure to be a good match for Warrick, considering her strengths were poisons and fire.

“Love… it’s to be fought for, after all.”

 

 

After saying his good-byes and farewells to the Halflings and thanking them for the lovely feast, Warrick begins his journey. After receiving some information on the witch, Warrick learns that she now resides in the forest known as Everloom, a little known forest just a few miles away from the Halfling village.

Warrick checks his stats via his gauntlet, seeing his perk points are all almost maxed out. The only ones left for him to max at this point are his defense and his strength. He sees he has four perk points left to spend, having received them as an award from the previous quest.

  
Warrick decides it’s best to do it now; he levels his last two perks to the fullest, and immediately, changes begin.

 

Warrick’s muscles are rather toned and apparent now, and his armor is shining as if it were brand new. His mind fills with all new defense tactics and his brain is swarmed with all new ideas on how to evade attacks and even deliver them post-defense. Just as this happens, Warrick begins to feel a bit strange – in a good way.

Shimmers surround his body and over his head, numbers seventy through ninety flash rapidly above his head. From the feel of things, this is his combat level. Warrick rapidly levels from seventy to ninety as a reward for having maxed his perk stats, and immediately, his armor changes from the shining new silver armor, to black and gold trimmed armor with a matching sword, full helm, strong plate legs and matching boots.

Warrick’s appearances changes from a shining silver warrior into a golden knight – the trim of his armor being as golden as the sun. The hilt of his sword is black and strong, wrapped with a blood-red cloth for good grip. The blade itself shimmered with gold, matching his regal armor. With his newly leveled combat level and his maxed out perk points, Warrick is ready to face the boss, said to be the strongest and most powerful of all witches.

 

 

The goddess watches as her soon-to-be consort struts confidently toward the Witch’s lair in his new armor. As she grins, she sits back, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap.

“Excellent… now, if he can surely defeat this witch, he will prove himself worthy. As for the entertainment, Warrick… I’ll be happy to see what you can provide for me. Perhaps… I should come and wish you luck, hm?”

The goddess shimmers in place, fading away, soon appearing instantly before Warrick.

“I see you’ve leveled quite a bit,” she says to him.

“I have… and you’re here, why?”

“To wish you luck, of course,” the goddess smiles, “As my future consort… it is my duty to come and show you support, isn’t it?” the goddess smiles, “Warrick, this witch you’re about to face is rather strong – not stronger than me, mind you, but stronger than you.”

Warrick places his hands on his hips, “I think I can handle her. My perks are maxed.”

“Perhaps… but this witch… she is cunning,” the goddess grins, “If you defeat her, you’ll prove worthy to me.”

“Worthy of what? Being some kind of husband to you? You’re really secretive, you know. Why don’t you tell me your name?” Warrick asks, crossing his arms.

“In time, my love,” the goddess smiles, her deep eyes shimmering with cunning as she grins, “Farewell for now… and good luck. Beware, your weaknesses are her strengths.”

Warrick watches as the goddess fades away, leaving him by himself again. Warrick sighs and looks to the sky, shouting, “You’re out of your mind, you know!”

The goddess looks onto her screen adjusting a few buttons and altering the witch’s appearance, “Indeed, Warrick… but we do crazy things when we’re in love.”

 

  
The goddess alters the witch’s appearance. Rather than an old woman with a cloak and tattered robes, wrinkled Caucasian skin and drooping, aged eyes, the goddess slides a bar on the screen, adjusting the witch.

The witch’s eyes become young and vibrant, and her skin becomes smooth and youthful. The goddess makes her a bit taller and adds curves to her rather plain figure. Her flesh is tinted a minty green, and of course, her bust is given a more voluptuous mass, yet not so much to be revealing.

The witch’s new appearance is best described as “sassy and vengeful”. Though attractive, the witch looks menacing. All that needs to be changed is the tattered clothing. The clothing is replaced by a long, nearly-sheer gown with a slit up the right leg, stopping mid-thigh. Her sleeves look almost like spider-webs around her wrists and her hair is long and black, flowing like a river of silk. Truly given the appearance of sex appeal and of power, the witch looks as if she were not to be reckoned with. Truly intimidating and quite attractive, the goddess pronounced the witch complete and ready for battle.

 

  
Warrick approached a rather dark looking woods – this had to be it. Everloom looks almost like a swamp with a fine, finesse to it. The water isn’t murky, but it does look a bit dingy. Everloom’s entrance seems to have a rather macabre-like, artistic feel, making the forest feel and look almost comfortable, giving off an eerie sense of peace.

Truly, Warrick has no idea how to feel about this place, rather than prepared. He draws his sword, keeping it ready, sensing that the forest is much too quiet and too peaceful to have his guard down.

He travels forward, stepping slowly through the damp ground, sloshing his way further into the forest. Soon, the comfort of the place disappears, being replaced by a sense of thick, awkward heaviness, making him feel tired. The witch must be close by.

 

After only moments of searching for suspicious activity, Warrick comes across a rather nice, yet small cottage in the middle of Everloom. The rounded building is made of mossy, aged stone with wood trimmed windows. The windows are a bit cracked, but nothing some repair can’t fix. The roof is made of wood as well, pointing up into a rather nice cone shape, shingled with wooden slabs.

  
Warrick comes closer to the nice little house, and as he does, he notices small crackling sounds under the armored boots. He looks to the ground and sees that he’s stepped on a line of sea salt. As he steps on it, it crackles, crunching beneath his feet. He immediately feels his heart sinking into his stomach.

I recall in horror movies and such that if you ruin a circle of salt, whatever evil the ring is trying to keep out can get in. In this case… does it mean the evil… can come out? Warrick cautiously takes a step back, scattering the salt where his foot had landed, breaking the ring even more.

Suddenly, the sky rapidly grows dark and the cottage door whips open. A fog rises from the ground, giving off a feeling of doom and a scent of burning leaves.

“Who has broken my circle?!” calls a wicked, angry woman’s voice. “Who?! Show yourself!”

“Sh-show yourself first!” Warrick retaliates, readying his sword, holding it like a baseball bat.

“Very well… beware, intruder!” the voice calls, and before Warrick, a large, thick, human-sized puff of black and purple smoke appears. As the smoke fades away, a beautiful witch with light green flesh and a lovely gown stands before him. Her face looks angry and her black lips are curled in a scowl, “You dared come to my home, destroy my magick ring, and threaten me? Who are you, insulant human?”

“I am Warrick of Sandpoint… I’ve come to… bargain,” Warrick says, feeling a plan form in his mind.

“Bargain, you say?” the witch sneers, grinning maliciously, “Very well… what do you want?”

“I want you to lift the curse on the Halflings.”

“No!” the witch says, a black and purple aura surrounding her, growing thick, “I will not serve the likes of them any further!”

“I know what happened to you!” Warrick says, “If you allow me to help you… I can show you that love will always appear where we least expect,” Warrick removes his golden helm and looks the witch in the eyes.

The witch calms her aura, seeing the shimmer in Warrick’s eyes, “You’re wrong… love has left me years ago. For nearly seventy years, I’ve been alone. The man I sought after had no interest in me, Human. You should go. Go before you make me angry!”

  
“Please…” Warrick says softly, sliding his hand into the witch’s, “Please… allow me to show you that you can, indeed, be loved.”

Warrick felt such familiar feelings as images of Ameiko, Shiva, Merisiel, Lini, and even the Halfling wives dashed in and out of his mind, bringing about an arousal that he had never felt. Looking upon the witch, he examined her femininity, her grace, and even her power.

The goddess won’t like this one bit… but there’s fighting for love, and then there’s stumbling upon it.

Warrick pushed the witch onto the ground, forcing her to land on her behind.

“Ow! Why you little…” the witch hissed, forming a ball of energy in her black-nailed right hand, only to have her anger wiped away as Warrick knelt before her, leaning over her and kissing her lightly, deeply on the lips. The witch gasps in the kiss, her legs feeling weak and her ball of energy shrinking immensely as Warrick releases the kiss, “What are you doing? Why are you... making me feel this way? Are you playing with me? You’re tricking me!”

“No,” Warrick says, smiling, “Please… I just… when I saw you, I immediately felt something. You see… I have a small collection of women and… it would just pain me, no, no… kill me… if you were not in it.”

“A collection? You see me as a mere item?!”

“Not at all! Think of it more… as… centerpiece,” Warrick says with confidence, knowing his charisma skill and sex appeal skill will pull through for him.

The witch’s expression of anger subsides, being replaced by an expression of surprise and shyness, “You… mean that? No man has ever… thought of me this way.”

“I mean it. I would be nothing if you were not a part of my little collection, for you are beautiful, powerful, lovely… and I believe I…” Warrick leans in for dramatic effect, “I… believe I… just might love you.”

The witch gasps and tears spring to her eyes, “You… you truly feel this for me? Oh… Warrick.”

“Who might I have the pleasure of being so close to?” Warrick says, realizing he’s still kneeling on the ground, on his hands and knees, his chin inches away from the witch’s bosom.

“I’m… I’m Kyra... Witch of Everloom.”

  
“Well, Kyra… you’ve certainly cast quite a spell on me… what’s say we… perhaps… put the spell into practice?”

 

The goddess watches in a bit of anger as Warrick copulates with the witch. Her anger rises as she moves to the witch’s screen, attempting to alter her personal information and her basic characteristics, finding that the file has somehow become locked.

“This is impossible… fine. I’ll just… what?” The goddess hisses, seeing Ameiko’s file is locked as well. Shiva’s, Merisiel’s, Lini’s files - they’re all locked. Even the three wives from the Halfling village; their files cannot be changed nor deleted. “This is impossible! What on earth is going on?!”

The goddess rummages through her scripts, seeing that the girls’ codes cannot be altered. They seemed to be taking back what sanity they had before entering the game.

“This isn’t good. This can’t be happening. I’m not letting this all go! I’m not losing all I’ve worked for!”

  
Warrick rolls onto his back and lays next to his new addition to the collection, Kyra the Witch of Everloom, who lays on her side, panting and smiling, her eyes wet with tears of joy.

“Warrick… oh, Warrick – never have I felt a man’s love before. There was one man… I loved him so… but he didn’t return that love to me,” Kyra lifts her head to Warrick and smiles, “And you truly do love me? I’m seventy years old, Warrick, and I only look to be twenty. Though I am this old, and look so young, do you still love me?”

“Of course, Kyra,” Warrick says, moving a lock of hair from Kyra’s face, “How can I not? I feel such a connection with you.”

“Oh, Warrick…” Kyra sighs with glee, sitting up with her knees to her chest, “I have no need for revenge anymore… no… not since I feel something much greater, even greater than love. I feel gratitude.” Kyra lifts her right arm, moving her wrist in the air.

“Take it back, what once I’ve done, When my pain and suffering had begun.

  
My heart was broken and now it’s fine, Return to Nature what is no longer mine.”

 

Elmnock lay asleep in his bed when he is awoken by a strange sensation. His pelvis begins to tingle and ache a bit, but soon the sensation is gone. He looks beneath the covers and grins at the sight – his long lost appendage appeared to be lively, begging for one of his wives.

“Eureka! He’s done it!”

 

“What’ve you done, there?” Warrick asks, a smile on his face.

“I’ve released my curse on the Halfling men. Is that not what you came to see me for?” Kyra smiles, resting her head over her crossed arms atop her knees.

“At first, yes… but that was before I heard your voice and saw you… and… felt you,” Warrick blushed. I really do like her. I could see myelf marrying her, really.

But Ameiko and the rest… I love them all the same. Marriage… why’d that pop into my head?

 

The goddess types quickly on her keyboard, sweating a bit as she attempts to rewrite Warrick’s feelings for the different women, trying to narrow it all down to simply lust. As she saves the files, they become corrupt, reverting back to their previous states.

“No!” the goddess says in anger, pounding a fist on the keyboard, “You’re supposed to want to marry me! Only me, do you hear me?!” she shouts at the display of Warrick. “This is my world! This is my creation! You are my consort!”

 

Warrick smiles as he takes Kyra by the hand, helping her up and leading her out of Everloom Forest, taking her on the journey that can change her life. The Rusty Dragon is sure to be comfortable enough for her, and not only that, but getting to know the rest of the collection will be good for her.

“Fine… if this is how it must be. You will choose. And so help me… if you don’t choose the correct one…”


End file.
